I am a bad girl
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: Chap 11 is UP (end) ! Ketika seorang Xi Luhan berubah menjadi seorang 'bad girl'. Bisakah Oh Sehun membawanya kembali pada dirinya sendiri? Warning: GS (GenderSwitch)/OOC/NC INSIDE/ and this is HunHan's World. EXO. RnR please. (Bad Summary)
1. Story Of Us

**Annyeong chingudeul^^ kembali bertemu dengan author geje sepanjang jagat raya bernama Lee Dong Hwa. Author kembali membawa cerita GS^^ Sebelumnya author mau mengucapkan Happy Valentine's Day! (Yay!) **

**Tadinya author itu mau bikin cerita HunHan yang berhubungan dengan Valentine tapi entah kenapa (mungkin authornya terlalu yadong) malah dapet cerita kayak gini. **

**Sebelumnya author ingin mengingatkan kalau didalam Fic ini akan ada banyak adegan yang tidak senonoh (?) dan beranted M (hampir disetiap chap) jadi author ingin mengingatkan untuk semua anak alim dan dibawah umur untuk tidak membaca fic ini. jika memaksa ya dosanya tanggung sendiri^^ author juga mau mengingatkan untuk review, karna review dari kalian sangat berarti^^**

* * *

**I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : M **

**Chapter : 1/?**

**It's HunHan World. **

Seorang perempuan tengah berjalan dengan malasnnya memasuki pintu belakang sebuh café yang berada disalah satu sudut kota London. Dia memakai kemeja yang sangat kekat membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat tidak hanya itu dia juga membuka tiga kancing atasnnya membuat bra yang dia pakai ikut terlihat. Yeoja itu mengenakan jeans pendek yang telihat kusam. Rambutnya diikat dua dan terlihat sedikit berantakan. Dia terus berjalan memasuki cafe itu sambil mengulum permem lolipop berwarna merah.

"_Hey you! Come here!_" Teriak sang pemilik cafe. Luhan yang tak lain adalah perempuan itu memutar matanya malas. Dia menghampiri sang pemilik cafe yan terliaht memandangnya dengan malas.

"_Let's work lazy girl._" Luhan tak mengubris sindiran sang pemilik cafe dan langsung memasuki. Disana ada serorang pria tua sedang duduk menyantap roti dengan segelas kopi ditangan kirinya.

"_excuse me. Can I get some coffe please…"_

Luhan menulikan pendengarnyannya saat lelaki tua itu berteriak.

"_Hallooo…" _ pria itu mengetuk – ngetukan cangkirnya dan terus saja memanggil Luhan.

Luhan mendengus pelan dan membalikan badannya. Dia sedikit membungkuk memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Luhan mengambil lolipop yang ada didalam mulutnya dan memasukannya pada cangkir kopi pria tua itu.

"_I quit"_ Ucap Luhan dan dengan santainya dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar café dan tak memperdulikan terikan sang pemilik café yang terus memanggilnya. Luhan mendengus pelan saat keluar dari café itu. Dia berjalan beberapa meter dari café itu dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dipinggir jalan. Dia meronggoh ponselnya dan menelphone seseorang. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali memasukan ponsel kedalam kantung celananya.

Beberapa menit menjelang, tiba – tiba saja ada sebuh mobil berhenti dihadapannya. Luhan tersenyum dengan sedikit menyeringai dan memasuki mobil. Ternyata didalam mobil itu sudah ada seorang pria yang duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"_So what happen today?_" tanya sang pria saat Luhan masuk. Luhan tak menjawab dia mengeluarkan permen lolipop dari kantung celananya dan kembali mengulum lolipop itu.

"_I don't wanna really talk about it._" Jawab Luhan. Sang pria tua itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"_you're fired, right?"_ Tanya sang pria tanpa menatap Luhan.

"_I'm not fired, I quit." _ Jawab Luhan dengan santainya. Sang pria tua itu menyeringai, telihat kalau jawaban Luhan barusan membuatnya senang.

"Jadi kamu akan bekerja sepenuhnya dibar?" tanya sang pria.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi tenang saja aku akan datang ke bar setiap malam seperti biasa." Jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak? Dengan begitu kamu akan mendapatkan banyak uang jika berkerja sepanjang dari di bar?" Tanya sang pria sambil memberhentikan mobilnya disalah satu apartemen tua yang hanya memiliki dua tingkat itu. Luhan membuka pintunya tapi sebelumnya dia membalikan wajah dan menatap pria tua itu.

"_I don't need money. I need a freedom." _ Jawab Luhan dengan santainya dan keluar dari mobil. Dia memasuki apartemen itu dengan cueknya dan tak memperdulikan orang – orang yang menatapnya.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Hari semakin larut dan Luhan baru saja selesai mandi, dia tengah bersiap – siap untuk menuju tempat kerjanya. Bar. Saat Luhan keluar dari apartemennya dia melihat sebuah mobil yang sudah familiar di matanya. Dia mendengus pelan dan memasuki mobil itu.

"_Ready for this night?" _Tanya sang tadi pagi mengantarkan Luhan menuju apartemennya. Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa ada niatan untuk menajawab. Mobilpun mulai melaju, Luhan menaikan sebelah kakinya diatas jok mobil.

"Bisakah kamu menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu? Kau merusak jok mobilku." Ucap sang pria. Luhan menatap tak suka kearahnya.

"Jadi _boss _tidak suka denganku? Kalau begitu anda bisa menurunkanku disini dan aku keluar dari bar." Jawab Luhan dengan entengnya. Sang pria tang tadi dipanggil _boss _ oleh Luhan langsung menegang.

"_Hey… come on. I'm just kidding."_ Jawab sang _boss _membuat Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kejalan. Tak lama kemudian merekapun sampai di bar. Luhan keluar dari mobil dan langusng menuju pintu belakang sang bar. Saat masuk Luhan sudah disambut dengan beberapa orang yang sedang bercumbu disetiap lorongnya. Dia berdecak malas dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Luhan masuk kesalah satu ruangan untuk mengganti bajunya. Seorang wanita memberinya baju dengan nuansa hitam yang terlihat nakal. Luhan menerimanya dan langsung mengganti pakaian. Saat keluar, Luhan terlihat sangat seksi dengan balutan pakaian hitam yang digunakannya.

"Seperti biasa hari ini kamu harus menari _striptease _diatas panggung. Kamu harus terlihat sangat seksi. Terserah apapun yang kamu akan lakukan, aku hanya ingin para penunjung bersorak untukmu dan kembali datang ke bar ini." Jelas sang _boss._

"Aku mengerti. Asal ini sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita. Anda tentu masih ingat dengan kesepakatan kita bukan?" Ucap Luhan sambil memutar – mutar rambut ikalnya.

"_Sure._ Mereka boleh melakukan apapun padamu asal tidak ada satu orangpun yang 'memasuki'mu" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ini saatnya. Menarilah." Ucap Sang _boss. _Luhan mengehembuskan nafas panjang dan berjalan menaiki panggung yang sudah dilengkapi tiang untuk dirinya menari _striptease_. Tak lama kemudian lagu mengalun. Dentruman musik terdenger memenuhi ruangan. Luhan penari _striptease _solo disana. Langsung meliuk – liukan badannya. Dia mulan mendekati tiang dan menggesek – gesekan badannya dengan erotis pada tiang itu. Membuat penontong yang mayoritas pria bersorak untuknya. Luhan menjilat seduktif tiang itu dan kembali meliukkan tubuh seksinya membuat beberapa pria hidung belang yang ada disana harus meneguk salivanya. Perlahan Luhan mulai membuka resleting bajunya.

Semua pria yang ada disana langsung menatapnya. Dengan gerakan seduktif Luhan berjalan mundur membelakangi penontonya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan mulai menurunkan baju bagian atasnnya membuat semua pria yang ada disana membulatkan mata mereka. Luhan meyeringai penuh dan kembali berjalan menuju tiangnya. Dia meliuk – liukan tubuhnya yang hanya di titup dengan bra dan hot pants yang sangat pendek.

Tak lama kemudian lagupun selesai, otomatis tugas Luhan untuk menaripun selesai. Dia membungkukkan badannya kemudian mengedipkan matanya dengan kesan nakal yang sangat kental. Sang _boss_ yang ada dibelakang terlihat sangat senang dengan kerja Luhan. Dia menghampiri Luhan yang tengah memakai bajunya kembali.

"_You're good as always._" Pujinya. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menatap sang _boss._

"_So… Am I have another job today or I can leave this place?" _

"_No. you have another job. Here…" _Sang _boss _memberikan selembar kertas pada Luhan.

"108. 68. 76. _And_ 15. Itu kamar yang harus kamu masuki." Ucap sang _boss._ Luhan mengangguk mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"tapi aku tidak mau kalau kejadian beberapa waktu lalu terulang. Jika itu terulang aku tidak akan segan -segan membunuh siapapun itu dan keluar dari tempat ini." Anacam Luhan.

"_Calm down. _Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, mereka sudah menyetujuinya dan jika hal itu terjadi mereka sudah siap menjadi ongokan mayat." Luhan mengangguk mendapati kepastian itu. Dia pun berjalan tanpa berkata apapun lagi kepada _boss_ nya. Kamar pertama yang harus dimasuki Luhan adalah 108. Luhan mengetuh pintunya. Seseorang dari dalam menyuruhnya masuk. Luhan pun masuk kedalam dan mendapati seorang pria mungkin usianya sekitar 30–an sedang duduk sambil meneguk sebuah _wine _dihadapannya.

"_Baby… come here." _Ucap Pria itu sambil menepuk kursi disampingnya. Luhan tersenyum manis –sedikit dipakasakan- dan duduk disamping pria itu.

"_You're so beautiful today."_ Ucap sang pria sambil mengelus pipi Luhan.

"_You too… you look so… sexy~" _jawab Luhan dengan sedikit mendesah.

Dan dari mulai saat itu, mereka bercumbu dengan panasnnya. Luhan membalas ciuman sang pria tak kalah panasnya. Bibir pria itu mulai turun ke leher jenjang Luhan dan mulai membuat beberapa kecupan tanpa tanda disana.

Satu hal yang belum kalian tau. Ini adalah pekerjaan sehari – hari Luhan. Dia bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu lelaki hidung belang. Hampir semua pria menyukai Luhan saat mereka bertemu. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan memiliki wajah yang cantik walau terkesan sedikit sangar tapi lembut, tidak hanya itu Luhan memiliki badan yang ramping dan satu hal lagi, Luhan sangat menggoda iman mereka.

Tapi satu hal yang harus digaris bawahi. Luhan tidak membiarkan pria manapun 'memasukinya'. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia bekerja sebagai…?

Luhan memang membiarkan pria manapun menyentuhnya dan melakukan apapun sesuka pria itu padanya dengan satu hal, pria itu tidak boleh 'memasukan' dirinya pada tubuh Luhan. Sudah banyak yang menawar Luhan dengan harga tinggi tapi wanita itu hanya menolaknya dengan santai.

Jadi seperti malam ini dengan tubuh naked total Luhan berlutut didepan pria itu dan mulai melakukan tugasnnya. _Blowjob._ Jangan lupakan hal ini. Luhan memang sangat hebat dalam urusan _Blowjob_ banyak pelanggannya yang puas dengan kerja Luhan.

Pria yang sedang di _blowjob _itu sekarang menggeram karna dengan pintar Luhan memutar lidahnya dipanggal junior pria itu dan kemudian memasukan batang junior besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan menghisap junior itu, membuat sang pria mengerang keenakan. Dalam benaknya Luhan tersenyum jijik pada pria hidung belang dihadapannya itu. _Senikmat itu kah service yang diberikanku?_

**~I am a bad girl~**

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi dan Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar terakhir pelanggannya. Dia berjalan menuju toilet dan membersikah mulutnya yang manis ditempeli cairan sperma. Luhan mengikat rambutnya asal dan keluar dari toilet. Dia berjalan menuju ruangan _boss_ nya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Luhan masuk dan langsung duduk dihadapan _boss_nya yang terlihat kaget dengan kedatanganya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Antarkan aku pulang." Ucap Luhan dengan datar pada _boss_ nya.

"_I'm sorry baby. I have something to do."_

"_So?"_

"aku sudah menyiapkan taksi untukmu pulang." Jawab sang _boss. _Luhan berdecak bosan dan bangkit dari kursi hendak keluar tapi sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin uangku ditrasfer pagi ini juga. _I need that_."

"_Sure baby~"_ Luhan mengangguk dan keluar dari ruanga _boss_ nya. Luhan berjalan kekamar ganti dan mengangganti bajunya. Setelah itu dia keluar dari bar lewat pintu belakang. Dia menemukan taksi disana dan tanpa banyak bicara Luhan masuk dan menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk menuju apartemennya. Sesampainya disana Luhan langsung memasuki kamarnya dan tidur.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Paginya Luhan bangun dengan keadaan berantakan. Rambut yang tidak pada tempatnya, make up yang mulai luntur dan mata yang terlihat sayu. Luhan menatap jam, ternyata masih jam 7 pagi. Diapun kembali menarik selimut dan mencoba kembali tidur. Matanya sama sekali tidak mau menutup.

"_Shit._" Maki Luhan. Dia pun menyikap selimut dan bangkit dari kasur. Dia menuju kamar mandi dan menatap wajahnya yang berantakan itu. Luhan mulai membersihkan wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Tapi tiba – tiba dia mendengar celotehan dari tetangganya.

"_She's bad girl. She always arrive at home in the morning. I think she's bitch."_ Luhan tersenyum mengejek. Dia tau kalau tetangganya sedang membicarakan dirinya. _But, who cares?_ _Bahkan orang tuaku tidak pernah peduli padaku. _Ujar Luhan dalam benaknya.

_#Flashback_

Beberapa tahun lalu Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya tinggal di korea. Wanita itu memang bukan dilahirkan di Korea. Dia dilahirkan di china tapi kedua orang tuanya pindah ke korea dari sejak dia bayi jadi dia menanggap korea adalah rumahnya.

Dia hidup dengan bahagia dan tenang bersama keluarganya sampai suatu hari gelombang masalah menerpa keluarganya. Sang ayah dikabarkan akan menikah dengan wanita lain membuat sang ibu kalang kabut dan malah membalas kabar itu dengan mencari simpanan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, entah bagaimana ayah dan ibunya selalu bertengkar setiap hari. Hal itu terjadi selama hampir satu tahun membuat Luhan anak satu – satunya selalu menangis. Suatu hari sebuah ide merayapi pemikirkannya. Luhan sudah mengijak masa remaja, dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa diketahui oleh orang tuanya. Luhan merasa kalau kedua orang tuanya terlalu sibuk berdebat membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu untuk Luhan. Bahkan orang tuanya tidak tau kalau Luhan mulai berubah. Luhan merasa kalau orang tuanya sudah tidak mencintainya, sudah tidak memerlukanya. Akhirnya dia pun meningalkan korea.

Saat pergi menuju London Luhan membeli sebuah apartemen kecil disalah satu sudut London, dia menjalani kehidupanya di london sendiri, saat dia tinggal di London yang notabennya negara liberal, dia sangat dekat dengan dunia hitam, tidak jarang Luhan membeli bir atau bermain judi. Untung saja saat itu Luhan memiliki banyak uang ditabungannya tapi hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan uang itu habis, Luhan bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menawarinya untuk bekerja di bar. Dan mulai dari saat itu Luhan merubah ke pribadiannya menjadi seorang wanita yang tertutup, kasar, tidak sopan, tidak peduli apa kata orang dan satu hal lagi, dia membenci Cinta.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sedangkan ditempat lain seorang pria tengah seibuk dengan pekerjaanya sebagai model terkenal. Dia sedang menjalani sesi pemotretan untuk sebuah majalan terkenal di London.

"_Nice!_" Seru sang juru foto pada pria itu yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Pria yang berasal dari korea itu sekarang sudah menetap di London karna karirnya. Kadang dia hanya mempunyai waktu beberapa hari untuk kembali ke korea dan setelah itu dia harus kembali bekerja di London.

"_Done!"_ Teriak sang fotographer pada Sehun. Pria itu membungkukan badannya pada semua orang yang telah bekerja sama dengannya. Itulah salah satu kebiasaan Sehun yang dibawanya dari korea.

"_Thank you._" Sehun terus mengucapkan kata itu sambil membungkuk. Setelah itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sehun sudah kembali memakai pakaiannya yang bernuanasa _casual_. Dia memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku dan berjalan untuk menghampiri sang photographer.

"Sehun." Ujar pria bertubuh tinggi itu pada Sehun yang baru saja menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana apakah ada yang kurang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, kamu sudah sangat berbakat dalam hal bergaya, senang bekerja sama denganmu." Ucap pria itu pada Sehun.

"_So? Can I leave now?"_

"_Yes sure. Thank you." _Sehun mengangguk dan membungkukan badannnya sebelum dia pergi keluar meninggalkan studio foto. Dengan santainya Sehun berjalan menuju mobil yang dia parkirkan didepan studio. Saat sampai tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang tergeletak di jok yang ada disampingnya. Sehun mengambil foto itu dan bergumam pelan.

"_where are you now? You know I'm miss you so much." _Gumam Sehun sambil menatap foto itu. Ternyata dalam foto itu ada seorang wanita, berwajah cantik, lugu dan sangat manis. Tapi tunggu… tidakah itu terlihat seperti…

"_I will find you. Xi Luhan."_ Xi Luhan? Xi Luhan? Apakah Xi Luhan yang Sehun maksud adalah wanita yang bekerja di bar itu? Tapi kenapa jika didalam foto Sehun, wanita itu terlihat sangat berbeda?

_#Flashback on_

Sehun adalah seorang pria yang tinggal disalah satu perumahan yang terletak di korea. Dia tinggal bersama kedua orang tua angkatnya, karna ke dua orang tua kandungnya sudah meninggal akibat kecelakan, hanya Sehun yang selamat di kecelakaan mau itu dan sekarang mau tidak mau Sehun harus diadopsi dan memiliki orang tua angkat. Kedua orang tua angkat Sehun ini sangat menyanginya. Mereka sudah menganggap Sehun seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Ditambah lagi mereka tidak memiliki anak, jadi hanya Sehun yang mereka punya. Saat itu Sehun suah menginjak remaja, setahun lagi dia akan lulus dari SMA. Sehun memiliki seorang teman baik yang tak laian adalah tetangganya sendiri. Rumah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Xi Luhan, itu adalah nama teman Sehun. Mereka beruda banyak menghabisakan waktu berdua ditambah lagi mereka sudah kenal dari sejak sekolah dasar. Dulu Sehun dan Luhan memang musuh bebuyutan, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa damai, sampai akhirnya Sehun bosan dan meminta maaf pada Luhan, dari sejak itu mereka menjadi teman yang sangat dekat. Luhan selalu berbagi rasa senang dan sedihnya bersama Sehun, bahkan Sehun tau kalau saat itu orang tua Luhan sedang bertengkar hebat, tak jarang Luhan mengendap – endap kelaur dari rumah dan bertemu dengan Sehun dirumahnya. Orang tua Sehun yang mengerti, dengan baiknya memberikan tumpangan pada Luhan jika wanita itu ingin menginap. Sehun selalu menangkan Luhand an menjaga dia tak kala dia berada dalam kesedihan dan bahaya. Sampai suatu hari, Sehun tidak bisa lagi melakukan itu, karna dia mendengar dari ibu Luhan kalau yeoja itu kabur dari rumah. Luhan tak meninggalkan kabar apapun hanya ada sepucuk surat yang bertuliskan 'aku pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Aku harap kalian bisa kembali bersama. Untuk Sehun. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku' dan dengan itu Sehun benar – benar kehilangan Luhan, dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun lagi dari wanita itu semenjak kepergiannya.

_#Flashback off_

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang saat ingatan beberapa tahun itu kembali merayapi pikirkannya. Sehun menatap foto itu dan berujar pelan.  
"_I know you in London. I can feel it and I promise to find you and bring you back."_

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Kurang serukah? kurang ramekah? kurang hotkah? author minta maaf kalau banyak kekuarangan, author juga masih belajar^^**

**Mohon reviewnya^^**


	2. We Meet Again

**I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(S), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : M **

**Chapter : 2/?**

**It's HunHan Story. **

Hari ini Luhan dilanda rasa bosan yang sangat teramat, biasanya dulu, jam – jam seperti ini dia habiskan untu diam di café dan mengerjai pemilik café dengan ulahnya dan membuat pria itu mencaci mak dirinya. Tapi sayang karna kejadian waktu itu sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi pergi ke café tempat dulu dia bekerja. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemennya untuk membeli minuman beralkohol favoritenya. Dia keluar dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja kebesaran dengan sebuah hot pants yang sangat pendek. Dia memang sudah biasa keluar dengan pakaian yang seperti itu.

Luhan berjalan disepanjang jalan London yang sejuk ini. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai dan tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya.

BUGH

Tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabrak dirinya dari depan membuat dia tersungkur kebelakang. Luhan mengumpat saat pantatnya mendarat mulus ditanah.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"_

"_Can you watch when you walked?" _Sela Luhan sambil mendongak keatas menatap orang yang menabraknya.

"_I'm sorry. Are you oke?" _Tanya sang pria sambil mengulurkan tangannya tapi sayang Luhan menepis tangan itu dan berdiri sendiri. Untuk sesaat Luhan terpaku menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya. Membuatnya mengingat…

"_Are you oke?_" tanya sang pria sambil memegang pundak Luhan. Dia terlihat panik karna Luhan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Luhan yang baru sadar langsung menepis tangan itu dengan kasar.

"_Don't touch me."_ Desis Luhan. Sambil menundukan wajahnya mencoba untuk tidak menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya.

Sehun. Pria yang menabrak Luhan adalah Sehun. Dia menatap kearah Luhan dengan mengerutkan keningnnya. Luhan mencoba menyembunyikan wajah darinya.

"_I have to go_." Ucap Luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih termengu. Sebelum Luhan bisa berlalu, Sehun terlebih dulu memegang tangannya.

"_Wait. Do I know you?_" Tanya Sehun sambil berusaha menatap wajah Luhan yang disembunyikan dibalik rambut panjangnya.

"_Of course not. We don't even meet before."_ Jawab Luhan sambil mencoba menghindarkan wajahnya. Sehun masih penasaran untuk sesaat wanita ini memang terlihat seperti orang yang sangat _familiar._

Sehun meraih dagu wanita itu dan menariknya pelan agar dia bisa menatapnya dengan jelas. Dan saat itu barulah dia sadar siapa wanita itu. Dia Xi Luhan. Dia Lulu teman lamanya, orang yang selama ini Sehun cari – cari.

"L-lulu..?" Tanya Sehun. Entah kenapa lidahnya menjadi sedikit kelu saat dia mengucapkan hal itu.

Luhan mendengus pelan dan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari dagunya dengan kasar.

"_I'm sorry I'm not Lulu or Luhan. You get wrong person._"Ucap Luhan sambil mencoba berjalan melalui Sehun. Dia merutuki dirinya karna bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin salah orang. Aku tau kamu Luhan. Aku sangat mengenalmu, aku yakin kamu itu Xi Luhan." Ucap Sehun sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Luhan.

Luhan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sehun itu dengan kasar. Dia menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang dicoba ditahannya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"_I'm not Xi Luhan like was. I am a bad girl now."_ Ucap Luhan dengan dinginnya tepat dimuka Sehun membuat namja itu membeku. Luhan mendengus pelan dan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari bahunya. Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun. Setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya. Luhan dengan cepat menyerka air mata itu dengan cepat. Luhan berjalan dengan cepat, berharap Sehun tidak mencoba mengikutinya.

GEP

Tapi sayangnya Sehun kembali menangkap tangannya dan memutar balik tubuh Luhan. Sehun menatap dalam ke mata Luhan yang masih terlihat berkaca – kaca.

"_Let! Me! Go!" _Ucap Luhan sambil menyentakan tangannya.

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kamu bercerita tentang semua yang sudah terjadi padamu." Ujar Sehun datar. Luhan tersenyum sinis dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Apa urusanmu? Kau bukan orang yang penting dalam hidupku. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku saja sama sekali tak perduli padaku." Ujar Luhan. Sehun tersentak. Sejak kapan Luhan berbicara kasar sepeti ini? Sejak kapan tatapanya berubah? Dan Sehun baru sadar satu hal. Pakaian yang digunakan Luhan sangatlah minim. Jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang dulu dia kenal?

"Kenapa? Terkejut denganku? Sudah aku bilang aku bukan Lulu sahabat lamamu." Ucap Luhan sambil menyentakan tangannya dengan keras membuat genggaman Sehun lepas. Luhan kembali melemparkan senyuman sinisnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih membeku menatapnya.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat, tak lama lagi dia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Luhan terus berjalan tanpa ingin lagi memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia hanya akan menganggap hal barusan itu seperti daun kering yang tertiup angin.

Saat sampai Luhan langsung masuk kedalam, dia mencari salah satu _Vodka _favoritenya. Tak lama kemudian dia menangkap sebuah botol yang cukup tinggi, bertuliskan _Vodka Smirnoff_. Itu adalah salah satu _Vodka_ favoritenya. Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil dua botol itu dan membawanya ke kasir.

Saat Luhan akan membayarnya seseorang menarik _Vodka _itu dari tangannya, membuat Luhan sedikit geram.

"_What the he…"_ Perkataan Luhan terhenti saat dia mendongak kesamping dan menemukan Sehun berada disana.

"_Stop following me!"_ Ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak. Luhan merebut _Vodka _itu dari tangan Sehun. Tapi sayang tidak semudah itu Sehun memberikannya.

"_What do you want?" _Tuntut Luhan sambi berdecak pinggang.

"Kembalilah ke Seoul." Ucap Sehun sambil kembali menaruh _Vodka_ itu. Luhan berdecih pelan.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. London sudah menjadi tempatku untuk kembali." Tolah Luhan mentah – mentah. Dia kembali mengambil _Vodka _yang tadi ditaruh kembali oleh Sehun, tapi sayangnya tangan Sehun lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"_What?_" Tuntut Luhan menatap Sehun geram.

"Berhenti meminum _Vodka._ Ini tidak baik untukmu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu Lu?" Luhan menutup telinganya saat Sehun berata 'Lu'

"Apa pedulimu? Dan bukannya sudah aku katakan, kalau aku bukan Xi Luhan yang dulu kamu kenal. Xi Luhan yang kamu kenal sudah mati. Mungkin dia sudah berada dineraka." Sergah Luhan membuat beberapa orang menatap mereka. "…_One more thing. Don't ever you call me Lu!I_" Luhan mengatakan hal itu sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah Sehun kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan sudah kembali kedalam apartemennya. Dia berjalan kesana kemari tak jelas. Beberapa kali dia membanting benda yang ada disekitarnya karna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Luhan sangat marah, dia merutuki nasibnya yang bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan terus mengumpat dan membanting barang – barang sampai akhirnya dia diam, berjalan mundur dan akhirnya membentur tembok. Luhan merosot dan bersipuh dilantai. Air mata tiba – tiba saja keluar membuat sebuah sungai dipipinya. Sebuah isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Tangisannya pun pecah. Luhan memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Dia benci karna dia harus kembali bertemu dengan Sehun. Bertemu dengan sahabatnya, dia takut. Takut untuk kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang buruk, takut untuk kembali terjebak dalam lubang yang sama, takut merasa hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, takut melihat kedua orang tuanya yang berpisah, karna itu hanya akan membuat Luhan semakin rapuh dan rapuh.

Memang jika ditilik dari luar, Luhan terlihat seperti 'bad girl' yang sangat nakal tapi jauh jauh jauh didalam dirinya, dia hanya seorang wanita lemah yang mudah rapuh. 'bad girl' hanya sebuah topeng yang dia gunakan untuk bersandiwara dan menutupi kerapuhannya.

Drrrr Drrrr

Ponsel Luhan berdering. Dia merutuki siapapun yang berani menelphonenya disaat yang seperti ini. Luhan meraih dengan kasar ponsel dan melihat siapa yang berani menelphonenya. Disana tertulis _Boss_. Luhan memutarkan bola matanya dan melempar ponsel itu kelantai membuatnya langsung bergenti berdering. Luhan kembali memeluk lututnya dan menatap kosong jauh kedepan sana. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mencoba melupakann apa yang barusan terjadi.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan sedang duduk diatas sofa panjang dengan kedua kaki yang dinaikan keatas. Dia masih termengung, saat seseorang menekan tombol belnya. Luhan kembali memaki dan merutuki siapapun yang datang. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendongak, melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata itu adalah _boss_ nya. Luhan membuka lebar pintunya dan membiarkan sang _boss_ masuk. Pria itu terlihat sangat kaget saat melihat betapa berantakannya apartemen Luhan.

"_What happened?"_ Tanya sang _boss_. Luhan bungkan dan tak ada niatan untuk menjawab. Dia duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa dengan semua barang ini?" Tanya sang boss lagi, karna Luhan tak kunjung menjawab.

"_There's nothing happen. I just…." _Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang "_… forget it."_ Lanjutnya.

"_You don't wanna tell me?_ _wait… are you crying?"_ Tanya sang boss karna dia melihat bekas air mata dipipi Luhan. Sang yeoja langsung menyerkan air mata itu dan menatap sang boss dengan wajah datarnya. "_I'm not crying. Why you here?"_ Tanya Luhan mengalihkan perhatian sang boss.

"Ah… aku hanya ingin menyanyakan soal tawaranku kemarin."

"Tawaran yang mana?" tanya Luhan terlihat tidak terlalu perduli.

"Bekerja di bar dari sore hari, jika kamu menerima tawaran itu, aku akan membayarmu 2 kali lipat." Luhan tersenyum sinis, tanpa menatap boss nya.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan uang, aku hanya ingin kebebasan dan bersenang – senang." Sela Luhan. Sang boss menghela nafas panjang. Sulit memang jika dalam urusan meluluhkan hati Luhan.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha membujukmu." Ucap sang boss sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"nanti malam aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, karna di bar akan sangat banyak pengunjung. Kamu datanglah sendiri, aku akan menyiapkan taksi untukmu." Ucap sang boss.

"Bisakah kamu menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkan tempat ini?" Tanya Luhan. Sang boss menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kamu mengacak semua barang ada disini jika nantinya harus dibereskan lagi?"

"Sudah, bisa atau tidak?" Sela Luhan.

"Baiklah tapi hari ini kamu harus melayani pengunjung dengan baik dan satu hal lagi, kamu harus mengurus matamu yang terlihat sembab itu, aku tidak mau pengunjungku melihat matamu yang seperti itu." Luhan bangkit dari kuris dan langsung berlari untuk bercermin. Ternyata benar, matanya sembab. _Damn it!_ Maki Luhan. Dia berbalik dan menatap sang boss.

"_It's oke. I can handle it. Just don't worry about this damn thing."_ Ucap Luhan dengan kasar sambil menunjuk matanya. Sang boss mengangkat bahunya pelan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh apartemen Luhan sebelum dia pergi.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega saat boss nya pergi. Dia kembali menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa. Luhan memijat pelan pelipisnya. Kepalanya berdenyut pelan.

"kenapa kamu harus kembali datang kedalam kehidupanku?" Gumam Luhan pelan. Tiba – tiba saja kenangannya bersama Sehun kembali terlintas didalam benaknya. Kenangan yang sudah dia coba untuk lupakan selama beberapa tahun dia tinggal di London.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Hari sudah mulai gelap, malam menjelang menyajikan sebuah kesunyian diapartemen Luhan. Sang yeoja sudah siap untuk pergi ke bar seperti biasa. Dia keluar dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan tetangganya. Mereka tengah berbisik – bisik tentang Luhan yang sering keluar malam dan pulang pagi. Luhan tiba – tiba saja membalikan badannya dan menatap beberapa tetangganya yang terkejut dengan gerakan Luhan barusan.

"_are you guys talking about me? do you suspect me that I'm bitch?"_ Tanya Luhan sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"_how if I say that I'm bitch? Will you stop talking about me? wil you?" _Semua tetangganya diam, bungkam tak ada yang menjawab, mereka hanya melayangkan pandangan sinisnya. Luhan memutar bola matanya dan menggeleng pelan. Jujur saja dia sudah muak dengan para tetangganya yang hobby membicarakan dirinya. Luhan memang tidak perduli dengan berita dan gosip buruk tentang dirinya. Dia hanya terganggu dengan suara tetangganya yang sangat berisik saat membicarakan hal tetantang dirinya.

Luhan melanggang, keluar dari apartemen dan langsung memasuki taksi yang tadi sudah dipesankan oleh boss nya. Luhan menatap keluar kota London pada malam hari. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melakukan hal itu, berdiam diri dan menatap idahnya kota London.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan sudah sampai dibar. Seperti biasa dia diberi kostum yang berbeda untuk menari _striptease _diatas panggung. Dan sekarang dia memakai kostum _cat woman_ yang terkesan sangat ganas dan liar. Luhan menatap puas dirinya dan menyunggingkan seringaian khasnya. Dia puas menatap dirinya yang terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda dalam balutan baju yang dikenakannya.

Salah seorang memanggil Luhan untuk segera menaiki panggung. Dengan segera Luhan keluar dan mulai menaiki panggung. Tiba – tiba saja Luhan mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dia berjalan merangkak layaknya kucing kearas panggung, tentu saja dengan gerakan yang lebih erotis. Membuat semua penonton bersorak untuknya. Dalam hati Luhan tersenyum puas.

Luhan mulai menghampiri tiang yang ada disasa dan mulai meliuk – liukan tubuhnya. Luhan menggesek – gesekan tubuhnya pada tiang itu, tidak lupa memberikan wajah sensual yang siap menggoda semua iman pada pria yang ada disana. Luhan mulai menurunkan resleting baju atasnya dengan pelan. Tanyannya mulai nakal mengusao tubuhnya sendiri. Dia juga menggesekan _butt_ nya pada tiang membuatnya terlihat lebih erotis. Semua pengunjung pria yang ada disana tercekat saat Luhan membuka baju atasnnya. Dan mereka bisa kembali melihat badan Luhan yang hanya terbalut bra. Tapi mereka mendesah kecewa karna Luhan tak kunjung membuka celananya.

Tak lama kemudian lagu akan segera berhenti. Luhan berjalan memutari tiang kemudian berjalan menuju menuruni panggung. Tapi sebelumnya Luhan melirik kebelakang dan memasang wajah sensual yang membuat semua pria yang ada disana kembali bersorak untuknya.

Luhan kembal memaki bajunya asal dan berjalan menuju sang boss yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang biasa diperhatikan padanya.

"_Good as always." _Puji sang boss. Luhan hanya tersenyum singkat membalas perkataan dari boss nya.

"Jadi sekarang aku harus masuk ke ruangan berapa?" Tanya Luhan. Sang boss memasang senyuman yang tak bias amembuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"169." Jawab sang boss singkat membuat Luhan semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Only one?" _sang boss tertawa tiba – tiba membuat Luhan kaget setengah mati.

"Dia ingin kamu menemaninya sampai pagi. Kau tau? Dia memberikan berlipat – lipat bayaran hany agar kamu menemaniny sampai pagi." Ucap sang boss seteleh puas tertawa.

"Tunggu, anda sudah memberi tau dia persyaratannya bukan?" Tanya Luhan disambut dengan anggukan sang boss.

"Tentu, dia tau semua persyaratannya dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia hanya berkata. 'aku hanya ingin dia menemaniku itu saja.' Dan kemudian dia memberikan bayaran berlipat – lipat dari tarif biasa. Hemm… anak muda yang kaya." Ucap Sang boss.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan yang penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau, yang jelas dia bukan dari kalangan pembisnis, karna aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Jawab sang boss. Dia menatap Luhan yang tidak memakai bajunya dengan benar.

"Benarkan bajumu. Aku mau kamu terlihat rapi saat nanti masuk." Ucap sang boss membuat Luhan menatap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau membenarkannya jika nanti aku keluar dari sana tanpa memaki baju?" tanya Luhan dengan sinis.

"Setidaknya perlihatkanlah kalau kamu adalah orang yang rapi, menggoda, dan seksi." Ucap sang boss membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"_Yeah… whatever." _Luhan membenarkan bajunya didepan cermin dan sedikit berdandan. Setelah siap dia masuk ke ruangan yang bertuliskan 169. Luhan mengetuk pintunya pelan dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorag menyuruhnya masuk. Luhanpun membuka pintunya dan menatap siapa sebenarnya pria yang telah membayarnya mahal itu.

Luhan membelalakan mata saat dia mendapati pria yang ada didalam sana adalah Sehun. _What the fuck?_ Maki Luhan. Dia berniat keluar dan menutup pintunya tapi Sehun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah membayarmu dan jika kamu tidak masuk dan menemaniku kamu harus membayarnya dua kali lipat dari apa yang sudah aku berikan padamu." Luhan meneguk salivanya. Benar, dia tidak boleh membuat boss dan dirinya rugi. Luhan berdecak sebal dan masuk. Dia menutup pintunya sedikit kasar dan berjalan beberapa langkah membuat sebuah jarak antara dia dan Sehun.

"Kenapa kamu diam disana? Duduk." Luhan menatap sofa yang ada disana dan duduk disamping Sehun. Luhan menatap tidak suka pada Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"_do you want to say something to me_?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah marah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Aku tau ini bukan tempatmu." Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Seharusnya itu yang aku tanyakan padamu." Sehun menatap tajam ke mata Luhan. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Ini bukan tempat baik untuk wanita sepertimu." Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Berhenti menganggapku Luhan yang dulu kamu kenal. Sudah aku katakan beberapa kali padamu kalau aku sudah berubah. _Now I am a bad girl. Don't you hear it?_"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus berubah? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu…"

"Tapi aku tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merindukannya, aku muak dengan dirinya yang dulu yang hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Cih…" Luhan berdecih mengingat masa lalunya sendiri.

"Dulu atau sekarnag sama saja jika alasanmu seperti itu, kamu masih selalu menangis sambil memeluk lutut dan bersadar ditembok, seperti kebiasaan lamamu." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menangis." Ucap Luhan. Dia yakin kalau mata lembabnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, kenapa Sehun mengatakan kalau dia menangis.

"Kau tidak bisa membodohiku Luhan, aku melihat matamu yang sembab, mungkin orang lain tidak akan sadar kalau matamu sembab tapi lain halnya dengan diriku… sebagaimanapun kamu mencoba menyembunyikannya itu sia – sia, karna aku akan bisa melihatnya…" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam. "… karna aku sangat mengenalmu."

.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Annyeong^^ Bagaimana Chapter 2nya? Mian kalau masih kurang seru~**

**Buat semua yang sudah review author sangat berterima kasih untuk yang belum mohon reviewnya, karna kalau reviewnya kurang author jadi engga punya semangat buat nerusinnya^^ **

**Buat yang nunggu My Wishes author harap kalian bersabar, author masih dalam tahap meneruskan^^v kalau author engga da kegiatan author janji hari minggu di post^^ **

**Untuk Lee Dong Seok! Temen author yang dengan baik hatinya mau menyunting ulang setiap cerita author. Diriku sangat berterima kasih padamu Kawan! Jadi kalau ada typo jangan salahkan author salahkan dia. Eheheh^^ **

**Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya^^ satu review dari kalian sangatlah berharga^^ *Big Hug***

_**Big thanks to : My best friend (Lee Dong Seok), Cho fikyu, fuju yaoi, Annaun, baby reindeer, Kiela Yue, ohristi95, paprikapumpkin, Hisayuchi, fresh salmon, han young, sari2min, lisnana1, Dianaanisti1, Riyoung Kim, 0312luLuEXOtics, rinie hun, asroyasrii, jungsssi.**_

_**Mianhae karna author tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu, sekali lagi author minta maaf. Jeongmal Mianhae-**_


	3. You enter to my life again

**I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T **

**Chapter : 3/?**

**It's HunHan Story. **

**_REVIEW PLEASE^^_**

**Chapter Before :**

_"Kau tidak bisa membodohiku Luhan, aku melihat matamu yang sembab, mungkin orang lain tidak akan sadar kalau matamu sembab tapi lain halnya dengan diriku… sebagaimanapun kamu mencoba menyembunyikannya itu sia – sia, karna aku akan bisa melihatnya…" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam. "… karna aku sangat mengenalmu." _

**~You enter to my life again~ **

Luhan mendengus pelan. Dia menatap Sehun tak suka. "Jangan berpura – pura mengenalku seperti itu." Desis Luhan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu kembali ke Seoul?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kamu bisa lakukan dan sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak akan pernah kembali kesana." Sergah Luhan cepat. Sehun menatap Luhan dalam kemudian bertanya pelan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan kembali mendengus pelan.

"Apa? Kamu bertanya 'apa?' hah! Sudah aku bilang kamu memang tidak mengenalku sama sekali." Bentak Luhan. Sehun mengerjap kaget, sejak kapan Luhan berbicara dengan nada tinggi seperti ini? seingat Sehun dulu Luhan tidak pernah membentak atau pun berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

Luhan yang sadar akan terkejutan Sehun langsung membuka suaranya. "Kenapa? Terkejut dengan perubahan sikapku?" Sehun tak menjawab dia masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia liat.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kamu memang tak mengenalku dengan baik. Seperti apa yang kamu katakan."

"Aku mengenal Luhan yang dulu, saat dia masih menjadi wanita lugu yang sangat manis bukan Luhan yang sekarang.." Sehun menatap Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"_So?_ Kamu keberatan dengan aku yang sekarang?" Segah Luhan sebelum Sehun sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja sekarnag aku terlihat berbeda 180 derajat dengan Luhan yang dulu kamu kenal. _Hey! Don't you realize! I'm not Luhan like was._" Bentak Luhan. Nafasnnya memburu, wajahnya mulai memerah karna marah. Dadanya terlihat kembang kempis karna nafasnnya.

Sehun bungkam. Dia tak tau lagi harus berbicara apa, dia tak lau lagi apa yang harus dia katakan. Luhan mulai mengatur nafasnnya, dia tidak boleh meledak – ledak di bar, apa yang akan orang katakan jika mendengar kalau dia berteriak pada pelanggannya.

Suasana seketika hening, Sehun dan Luhan sama – sama sibuk dengan pemikirkannya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, mereka tidak boleh terus berdiam diri seperti ini. Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun.

Tangan Luhan mulai merayapi leher Sehun. Tangannya mulai mengelus – elus leher Sehun dengan lembut. Sang namja membelalakan mata dengan tindakan Luhan. Dengan cekatan Sehun mencengkram tangan Luhan membuat Luhan menatapnya.

"_What are you doing?"_ Tuntut Sehun sedikit membentak.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku melayanimu. Kau sudah membayarku dengan harga tinggi dan sekarang giliranku untuk melayanimu. Tenang saja aku akan memberikan service terbaik." Jawab Luhan dengan santainya sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mencengkramnya. Tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak melepaskannya. Membuat Luhan terpaksa harus menatapnya.

"Aku datang kesini untuk membawamu kembali ke korea." Ucap Sehun dengan nada membujuk tapi Luhan membalasnya dengan menyentakan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengharapkan hal tidak mungkin. Kau tau aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah kembali kesana. Sampai kapan pun, aku bahkan rela mati disini sebagai ongokan sampai dari pada aku harus mati disana sebagai seorang putri sekalipun." Segah Luhan kasar. Sehun menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Apa semua ini karna orang tu…"

"Berhenti menyebutkan dan mengatakan hal apapun mengenai mereka!" pekik Luhan sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Apa yang salah dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari telinganya.

"_what's wrong with them? No there's nothing wrong with them, they just…."_ Menghela nafas panjang._ "….make me like this."_ Ucap Luhan dengan nada tidak suka sambil menunjuk kesekujur tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian_ cat woman_ yang sangat seksi.

"Mereka? Membuatmu seperti ini? apa maksudmu?" Tuntut Sehun yang tak mengertia apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Sudah aku katakan kalau kamu memang tak mengenalku sama sekali."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengeti kalau kamu tak mau menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Aku memang mengenalmu, aku tau dan mengerti dirimu yang dulu, bukan Luhan yang sekarang." Jelas Sehun mencoba selembut mungkin menjelaskan pada Luhan.

Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Sehun dan Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirkannya masing – masing.

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang? Jika kamu tidak ingin aku layani sebaiknya aku keluar saja, aku perlu mencari pelanggan lain." Ucap Luhan hendak bangkit, tapi terlambat, Sehun lebih dulu membuatnya jatuh kepangkuan Sehun.

"Apakah aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau dilayani olehmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencengkram tangan Luhan membuatnya membulatkan mata.

"_Let's play the game_." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan merinding. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja aura dari Sehun menjadi berubah 180 derajat dengan aura aslinya.

"A-apa M-maksudh hempp…" Tiba – tiba saja Sehun mencium tepat di bibirnya. Membuat Luhan membulatkan mata. Sehun menggendongnya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Sehun membaringkan Luhan perlahan dan menjilat bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Tangan Sehun mulai merayapi badan langsing milik Luhan membuat Luhan semakin dibuatnya merinding.

Tapi tiba – tiba saja…

"Hisk…" sebuah isakan keluar dari sela – sela bibir Luhan, matanya yang terpejam mengeluarkan setitik air mata. Sehun yang keget kontak melepaskan tautannya dan menatap Luhan yang masih menutup matanya.

"_what happen? Did I hurt you?_" Tanya Sehun khawatir pada Luhan yang tak berhenti menangis. Luhan mulai membuka matanya yang digenangi air mata dan menatap Sehun dengan dalam. Sehun menarik Luhan pelan agar dia bisa duduk dengan benar.

"_what's wrong?"_ Tanya Sehun saat tangisn Luhan mulai mereda.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Maaf… aku terlalu…" Luhan menghela nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk melayanimu, carilah yang lain. Maaf aku sama sekali tidak bisa." Ucap Luhan sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Luhan berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka knop pintu itu, tapi sebelumnya dia berhenti kemudian kembali menatap Sehun.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengembalikan uangmu beserta dendanya. Maaf aku tidak bisa melayanimu." Ucap Luhan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Wait!"_ teriak Sehun tapi Luhan menulikan telinganya dan tetap berjalan menjauhi Sehun. Luhan menyerka air matanya kasar dan menunduk sepanjang lorong yang dipenuhi dengan desahan dan rancauan orang yang sedang bercumbu.

HUP

Sehun dengan cepat menangkap tangan Luhan membuat wanita itu berbalik kearahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk mengembalikan uang itu dengan satu syarat, biarkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menimbang perkataan Sehun sebentar, tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun membawanya keluar dari lorong itu.

Sehun membawa Luhan memasuki sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam mengkilat.

"_is it your?"_ Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah mobil hitam itu.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa memangnya?" Luhan menangkat bahunya sekilas.

"_you look so rich."_ Ujar Luhan sambil masuk kedalam mobil tanpa menunggu Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu. Dia baru ingat kalau dulu dia pernah melihat Sehun menjadi cover dibeberapa majalah terkenal di London.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dibelakang kemudi. Luhan sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Sehun, dia sama sekali tidak mau menatap mata sipit Sehun yang tajam. Entah kenapa itu membuat hatinya resah.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap kearah depan dan bergumam pelan.

"Jalankan saja dulu mobilnya aku yang akan menunjukan jalannya." Jawab Luhan santai. Dia melepas kedua sepatunya dengan kasar dan menaikan kakinya ke atas jok. Sehun memperhatikan tingkah laku Luhan membuat dia mendongak kearahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Untung saja aku masih mempunyai hati dan melepaskan sepatuku, biasanya aku tidak melapaskan sepatuku." Ujar Luhan santai. Dia mengeluarkan lolipop berwarna merah kesukaannya dan kemudian mengulumnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Sehun.

"kau akan mengantarkanku atau tidak?" Tuntut Luhan membuatnya harus menatap Sehun.

"_you're definitely different._" Ujar Sehun sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"_Finally you realize it._" Ucap Luhan datar tanpa menatap Sehun lagi.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sepanjang jalan Luhan terus menunjukan arah kemana Sehun harus membawanya. Dan tak lama kemudian Luhan menurunkan kakinya dan memakai sepatu yang tadi dia gunakan dengan asal.

"_Stop here._" Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun mendongak kearahnya.

"Apa?" Luhan yang sedang menunduk otomatis mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun.

"_I said stop here. Don't you hear it?"_ Ucap Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa disini? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat rumah, apartemen atau pun hotel?" Luhan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Apa itu urusanmu hah? Aku bilang berhenti disini atau aku lompat." Ancam Luhan membuat Sehun memutar kemudi dan memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Luhan pun membuka pintu mobil.

"Apa sulitnya? Dia hanya tinggal memberhentikan mobilnya." gerutu Luhan.

"_Hey! Where are you going? It have been night."_ Luhan memutar badannya setelah dai keluar dari mobil.

"_It's not your business at all._" Luhan membanting pintu mobil itu dengan kasar. Dia berjalan menjauhi mobil Sehun yang masih berada disana. Luhan menyebrang jalan dan menikung membuatnya hilang dari pandangan Sehun.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan terus menjejakan kakinya menapaki jalan pinggiran kota London malam ini. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa risih atau pun takut ada seseorang yang menggangunya, dia tetap berjalan santai sampai akhirnya sebuah toko berada tak jauh dari depan matanya. Luhan memasang seringaian tipis dan memasuki toko itu.

Ternyata itu adalah toko _vodka_ yang sudah sering dia kunjungi. Tadi saat dia hendak membeli _vodka_ favoritnya, Sehun mencegahnya membuat dia tidak bisa menegak _vodka_ kesukaannya itu. Tapi sekarang lain, Sehun sudah tidak ada dan dia bisa dengan leluasa kembali menegak _vodka_ favoritnya.

Setelah Luhan membayar 2 _vodka _ yang telah dibelinya, dia pun membuka salah satu botol _vodka_ itu dan mulai meminumnya. Seteleh setengah botol habis kepala Luhan mulai terasa ringan. Tubuhnya dilanda rasa kebahagiaan yang entah datang dari mana. Luhan berjalan dengan sempoyongan kadang dia harus berhenti dan menyandarkan diri di tembok untuk sekedar menggelengkan kepala agar penglihatannya kembali. Tangan Luhan masih mencengkram dan menjinjing _vodka_-nya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkana _vodka_ yang telah membuatnya sempoyongan itu.

BHUG.

Luhan pun terjatuh di aspal jalan. Beberapa orang memandanginya tapi tidak ada satu orang pun diantara mereka yang berniat membantunya. Mereka menganggap orang pemabuk seperti Luhan sekarang ini tidak patut dibantu, karna mereka hanya membuat diri mereka merepotkan orang lain dengan mabuk – mabukan seperti itu.

Luhan beringsut kepinggir dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak lagi mempunyai tenaga untuk berjalan, beberapa kali Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mengelengkan kepala mencoba agar pandangannya kembali jelas.

HUP

Seseorang menggendong Luhan ala bridal style membuat dia membelalakan matanya yang terlihat sayu itu. Perlu beberpa menit untuk Luhan menyadari siapa orang yang membantunya itu. Sehun. Ternyata sedari tadi namja itu mengikuti Luhan dari belakang tanpa diketahui. Sehun langsung keluar dari mobilnya saat melihat Luhan jatuh ketanah karna _vodka _yang diminum olehnya.

Sehun hendak membuang kedua botol _vodka_ itu, tapi tangan lemah Luhan menahannya.

"Jangan pernah kau membuangnya. Sekali kau membuangnya kau akan menjadi ongokan bangkai." Ancam Luhan. Bau khas alkohol tercium jelas di hidung Sehun saat Luhan mengatakannya. Luhan mulai berontak mencoba turun dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan membungnya tapi berhentilah bergerak, biarkan aku membawamu pulang hari ini." Ucap Sehun, Luhan pun diam dalam pangkuan Sehun sambil terus memegang erat _vodka_ ditangannya. Sehun memasukan Luhan yang setengah sadar pada mobilnya. Dia hendak mengambil _vodka_ yang ada ditangan Luhan.

"_Don't you touch it." _ Ucap Luhan datar mempererat cengkramannya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membuangnya aku hanya ingin menaruhnya dibelakang agar kamu bisa duduk dengan nyaman." Jelas Sehun dengan lembut. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"_thanks but no thanks." _Sehun tak mau berdebat dengan Luhan diapun membiarkan Luhan memeluk erat kedua _vodka_ itu. Sehun segera masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mobil. Luhan mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil dan mulai terlelap.

"Untung saja tadi aku sempat mengikutimu, jadi aku tidak perlu bertanya dimana rumahmu." Gumam Sehun sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai diapartemen Luhan. Sehun sama sekali tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Luhan yang terlihat sangat terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dia pun kembali menggendong Luhan ala bridal style memasuki apartemennya. Sebelumnya Sehun mencari di saku jaket Luhan kunci apartemennya. Saat masuk beberapa orang menatap mereka dan tak lama kemudian gumaman – gumaman pelan terdengar dari para tetangga.

Tak sengaja Sehun berpapasan dengan tetangga yang ada disana, dia menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan pandangan tidak suka tapi Sehun tidak bergitu memperdulikannya. Toh dia juga menggunakan sebuah topi dengan kaca mata yang menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak satu orang pun yang mengenalnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun pun sampai didalam apartemen Luhan. Saat masuk apartemen Luhan terlihat sangatlah rapi. Tapi Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dia lebih mementingkan Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke salah satu kamar yang ada disana. Sehun menidurkan Luhan, dia mengambil _vodka _ yang ada ditangan Luhan dan menaruhnya di meja yang ada disamping kasur. Sehun melepas sepatu yang digunakan Luhan tak lupa juga dia melepaskan jaket yang digunakan Luhan dan menyelimutinya. Sehun duduk disamping ranjang dan menatap Luhan yang tertidur pulas. Untuk sesaat dia membiarkan dirinya memandang Luhan. Hanya memandang wanita itu. Entah kenapa saat tertidur Luhan terlihat seperti Luhan yang dulu dia kenal. Bukan Luhan yang baru saja dia termui. Seorang _Bad Girl_ yang bergitu terlihat nakal. Entah dorongan dari mana Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pelan rambut Luhan sebisa apapun menyentuh tanpa membangunkannya.

_Kapan kamu bisa kembali? Aku merindukanmu…_

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan dan duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada disana. Sehun menebar pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Sehun bangkit dan berjalan mengitari ruangan itu, Sehun menyadari satu hal. Tidak ada barang yang terbuat dari kaca disini. Salah satunya tidak ada vas bunga yang biasanya di taruh di meja. Tanpa mengaja ujung matanya menangkap sebuah sepihan kaca yang ada di bawah meja. Sehun menudukan tubuhnya dan memungutu serpihan kaca itu.

"Dia memang bukan Luhan yang dulu aku kenal. Dia telah jauh berubah." Gumam Sehun, kemudian membuang serpihan kaca itu. Sehun tau apa yang baru saja terjadi dini, kenapa apartemen Luhan terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih.

Sehun menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Luhan, karna dia tidak mau mengambil konsikuesni kalau Luhan akan melakukan hal aneh saat dia mabuk.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Pagi menjelang, Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, dia memegang kepalanya yang berdennyut. Luhan mencoba mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya kemarin malam. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap _vodka_ yang berdiri tegak diatas mejanya. Dan dari sana, barulah dia ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Dia ingat saat dia membeli _vodka_ itu, dia juga ingat bagaimana saat dia menghabiskan hampir setengah gelas _vodka_ itu ditengah jalan sampai akhirnya diapun tersungkur dan saat itu ada Seh… Tunggu! Sehun! _damn it!_ Maki Luhan. Dia baru ingat akan pria satu itu. Luhan menurunkan kakinya dan memejamkan matanya karna efek dari _vodka_ yang kemarin dia minum masih sangat terasa.

Perlahan Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia melihat Sehun masih tertidur disofa panjang yang ada disana. Luhan berjalan dan duduk didepan Sehun. dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya diatas sofa dan mengamati Sehun dari kursi yang didudukinya. Luhan tak bergerak sama sekali dia hanya mengamati Sehun yang masih tertidur dengan damainya. Mengingatkan dia pada masalalunya. _Hey! Berhentilah meningat masa lalu! Itu menjijikan. _Ujar Luhan dalam benaknya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun bergerak membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dia menatap keluar, kearah balkon yang tidak pernah dia tutup meskipun itu musim dingin. Sehun bangun dan menatap Luhan yang tengah memandang kearah jendela yang terbuka. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk pada retinanya.

"_Morning._" Sapa Sehun dengan sopan. Tapi Luhan diam, tak bergeming, dia masih tetap menatap jendela yang terbuka.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan tersenyum simpul. "Satu kebiasaanmu yang ternyata masih melekat pada dirimu." Ucap Sehun sambil memandang keluar jendela. Luhan akhirnya mendongak kearah Sehun saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Tapi Sehun tak menatapnya dia masih menatap keluar jendela."Kau tidak pernah menutup jendela sekalipun itu musim dingin, dulu kau bilang. 'objek di luar jendela adalah pemandangan pertama yang bisa kita lihat.' Sekalipun di luar jendela hanya ada sebuah taman kering kau akan bilang itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang menarik." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap kearah Luhan yang memandangnya tak percaya.

"Apakah aku salah?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan membuang pandangannya dan bangkit untuk menutup jendela itu.

"_Don't ever you remind me that damn thing." _ Desis Luhan sambil membanting jendela itu dengan kasar. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Bagaimana Chapter 3 nya? Author tau pasti masih banyak yang kurang, mianhae. **

**Dan untuk HunHan NC sepertinya harus menunggu, karna semua itu butuh proses *apa deh* **

**Untuk yang menunggu My Wishes, kabar baik nih~ Author mau post besok chapter 14 nya^^ so… tunggu aja ya^^ **

**Author mau minta doa untuk semua readers. Kemarin author ikut Lomba cerpen dan besok itu pengumuman pemenangnya. Author mohon doanya, semoha cerpen author bisa jadi yang terbaik^^v *amin***

**Dan author kembali berterima kasih pada Lee Dong Seok. Kawan! Terima kasih atas semua bantuamu~ **

**Author cuman mau minta tolong untuk Review, karna kalau reviewnya menurun author jadi engga semangat buat bikin chapter selanjutnya. Jadi sekali lagi author mohon untuk reviewnya^^ **

**_Big Thanks To : Lee Dong Seok, DianaSangadji, Kuela Yue, lisnana1, Deer Panda, MuJonggie, Hisayuchi, baby reindeer, Dianaanisti1, rumi sujatmiko, ohristi95, 0312luLuEXOticS, han young, sari2min, rinie hun, ICE BLOCK, jungsssi, asroysrii. _**


	4. You Try to Change Me Again

**I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : M**

**Chanpter : 4/?**

**It's HunHan Story.**

**Chapter Before :**

"Satu kebiasaanmu yang ternyata masih melekat denganmu." Ucap Sehun sambil memandang keluar jendela. Luhan akhirnya mendongak kearah Sehun saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Tapi Sehun tak menatapnya dia masih menatap keluar jendela."Kau tidak pernah menutup jendela sekalipun itu musim dingin, dulu kau bilang. 'objek di luar jendela adalah pemandangan pertama yang bisa kita lihat.' Sekalipun di luar jendela hanya ada sebuah taman kering kau akan bilang itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang menarik." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap kearah Luhan yang memandangnya tak percaya.

"Apakah aku salah?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan membuang pandanganya dan bangkit untuk menutup jendela itu.

"_Don't ever you remind me that damn thing." _ Desis Luhan sambil membanting jendela itu dengan kasar. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa.

**You Try to Change Me Again**

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan santainya. Luhan menatapnya ganas.

"Karna itu bagian dari hidupku yang dulu. Dan sudah aku bilang aku sudah berubah." Bentak Luhan. Sehun bangkit dan mendekati Luhan. Dia berdiri di hadapan Luhan yang masih menatapnya dengan ganas.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau kamu bisa berubah, kalau kamu akan kembali apda Lulu yang dulu…"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi!" Sergah Luhan kasar.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak main – main dengan perkataanku tadi…" Ucap Sehun sambil menyentuh pundak Luhan dengan lembut. "… Aku akan membuatmu kembali."

Dan dengan itu, perlahan Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Dia tak menolak ataupun bergerak saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya.

CUP

Bibir mereka pun bertemu. Sapaan bibir Sehun yang hangat membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan seketika itu lemas. Kecupan sangat lembut seperti ini jarang sekali didapatkan oleh Luhan. Biasanya dia mendapatkan ciuman ganas dan menuntur dari pelanggannya. Inilah yang Luhan inginkan, sebuah kecupan manis, ringan dan lembut yang mampu membuatnya terhanyut.

Tapi seolah – olah dia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi. Luhan membuka matanya, keegoisan dan sikapnya yang kasar kembali pada dirinya. Dengan kasar Luhan mendorong Sehun membuat tautan mereka terlepas.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ Maki Luhan sambil menghapus jejak bibir Sehun dari bibirnya. Sehun kaget dengan reaksi Luhan yang berubah tiba – tiba.

"tapi untuk beberapa saat kau tidak menolaknya bukan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan bungkam, dia tidak bisa menjawab hal itu.

"Damn it!" Maki Luhan dengan suara pelan.

"Itu karna kau melakukannya secara tiba – tiba!" Pekik Luhan setelah menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Terus semakin dekat membuat Luhan akhrinya membentur tembok.

"Jangan mencari alasan. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau perlu bukti lain?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan. Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dalam, seolah – olah dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di lubuk hati Luhan.

Luhan tertunduk lemas, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri cukup kuat, berusaha untuk menahan isakannya.

"Kumohon…" Gumam Luhan pelan dengan suara berat. "…biarkan aku sendiri. Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja." Sehun mundur selangkah. Sepanjang yang dia ingat Luhan bukan tipe wanita yang dengan gampangnya memohon seperti itu. Tapi kali ini…

"Kumohon…" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun. "….Sehun."

Sehun kaget saat Luhan memohon seperti itu apalagi dengan kembali memanggilnya Sehun. Dia sungguh – sungguh terkejut. Sehun berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan, memutatar balik tubuhnya, Dan berjalan mengambil topi dan kaca matanya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud…" ucap Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab, dia membalikan badannya dan masuk kekamar meninggalkan Sehun yang baru saja akan keluar dari apartemennya.

"_Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu sadar Lu_?" Gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

**~I am a bad girl~**

_***Flashback* **_

Luhan dan Sehun tengah berada disekolah. Mereka sedang asik menyantap makanan di kantin, tapi suasana seketika itu berubah saat beberapa orang menghampiri Luhan.

"Hey Semua!" Teriak seorang murid wanita. "Lihat dia…" Dia itu menunjuk kearah Luhan dengan pandangan meremehkan. "…Kalian tau? Orang tuanya sedang dilanda masalah, orang tuanya saling menikam dari belakang, mereka menyelingkuhi pasangannya masing – masing, hahhh… aku yakin mereka sebentar lagi akan bercerai." Ucapnya –yang diperkirakan adalah ketua geng anak – anak kaya nan sombong-

"Dan… anak dari orang tua yang seperti itu akan memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda. Kau tau apa itu artinya? Kamu tak pantas ada disekolah sebagus ini." Ujar murid itu sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan.

BUGH!

Dengan kasar Luhan mendorong wanita itu membuatnya terjungkal kelantai. Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap murid wanita itu yang sedang meringis kesakitan "Jangan sekali – kali kau berani berkata hal itu lagi! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka! Aku memang anak dari mereka, aku darah daging mereka tapi itu tidak berarti kalau aku sama seperti mereka!" pekik Luhan. Sehun yang kaget langsung ikut berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan agar dia tidak melakukan hal yang nekad.

Sungguh, Sehun dibuat kaget olehnya, semenjak dia mengenal Luhan, wanita ini tidak pernah berteriak didepan orang apa lagi melakukan hal kasar, tapi belakangan ini, semenjak keluarganya dilanda masalah perlahan sifat Luhan mulai berbeda. Seperti saat ini, Luhan dengan mudahnya mendorong seseorang dengan kasar sampai terjatuh dilantai.

"SEHUN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Pekik Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menahan dirinya.

"Luhan! Kendalikan dirimu, apa yang terjadi padamu hah?" Tanya Sehun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua tangan Luhan.

"LEPASKAN! BIAR AKU MEMBERIKAN PELAJARAN UNTUK WANITA JALANG INI!" Pekik Luhan semakin menjadi – jadi. Suasana kantin seketika itu juga menjadi sangat ricuh, beberapa orang berbisik – bisik.

"Sttt…. Kendalikan dirimu, kamu tidak mau jika harus berurusan dengan guru bukan?" bisik Sehun. Luhan berfikir sesaat sebelum dia melepaskan tangannya dan menundukan kepala.

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Luhan. Saat mendengar itu Sehun langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Luhan. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan pelan.

"HEY KAU MAU KEMANA!" Tanya murid wanita itu. Sehun berbali dan memandangnya.

"KAU! Berhentilah!" Bentak Sehun. wanita itu pun diam dan tak berkata sepatah katapun lagi. Bukan hal yang aneh jika itu terjadi karna Sehun adalah pria populer dan idalam para semua pelajar siswa di sekolah itu.

Sehun terus menarik Luhan menuju atap sekolah. Dia menutup pintu dan membiarkan hanya ada mereka disana, tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Luhan berkalan gontai menuju sebuah kursi panjang dengan beberapa pohon yang tidak terlalu besar disampingnya. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan menyandarkan tubuh di punggung sofa.

Sehun ikut berjalan dan duduk disamping Luhan. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia ingin membiarkan Luhan hanyut dengan dirinya sendiri. Karna dia pikir itu memang hal yang terbaik untuk menghadapi Luhan.

"Hisk… Hisk…" Sebuah isakan pelan keluar tiba – tiba saja dari bibir Luhan. Sehun mendongak kesamping, mencoba memastikan kalau Luhan baik – baik saja.

Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun mendekap erat Luhan, membiarkan tangisannya terendam di balik dada bidangnya.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik." Luhan pun menangis semakin keras, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membendung lagi tangisannya.

"Hisk… aku sudah tak tahan Hunnie…" Ujar Luhan disela – sela tangisannya. "…Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ejekan mereka… hisk.." Sehun semakin mendekat Luhan. Sebisa mungkin mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa menyakiti Luhan. Dia mencoba menyaluran segala perasannya pada Luhan, mencoba menguatkan Luhan dari segala masalah yang sedang menimpanya.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini." ucap Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jika diibaratkan bagai sebuah arang di basuh dengan air mawar." Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, arang itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Arang tetaplah arang." Lanjur Sehun disambut dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Sama seperti orang tuaku." Ujar Luhan berupa bisikan. "Perilaku mereka memang tidak bisa diperbaiki." Lanjutnya. Luhan kembali menundukan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya cukup keras, berusaha untuk meredam tangisannya yang belakangan ini dengan mudahnya keluar.

Sehun menarik pelan dagu Luhan membuat kedua pasang manik mata mereka bertemu. Sehun mengusap pelan bibir Luhan. "Jangan ditahan…" ujar Sehun lembut. "…aku tak keberatan jika kamu menangis." Lanjutnya. Luhan membuang pandangannya.

"Tapi… Hunnie, aku hanya bisa berbagi kesedihan denganmu, aku bukan teman yang baik, aku selalu merepotkanmu." Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari dagunya dan kembali menunduk. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Dan langsung menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan menariknya pelan, membuat kedua manik mata mereka bertemu.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan ataupun mereka disusahkan olehmu, aku melakukannya dengan tulus, bukankah itu gunanya sahabat?"

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya dengan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pria itu. "Kemari." Ujar Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan dan menyandarkan tubuh Luhan di tangannya.

"Lihatlah keatas, Langit saat indah hari ini." Luhan memandang keatas, langit memang terlihat sangat indah dengan warna biru muda yang sempurna tanpa gulungan awan yang menutupinya.

"Sekarang tutup matamu." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Sudah pejamkan saja matamu." Ucap Sehun menutup mata Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Luhanpun mengikutinya.

"Sekarang, jangan bergerak, dengar dan rasakan udara yang menerpamu, nanti kamu akan mengerti." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan disambut anggukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidak bergerak dan membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi relax. Perlahan deru angin meniup dirinya pelan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terbang. Luhan terus membiarkan angin itu menari lembut di kulitnya.

Setelah beberapa menit barulah dia sadar apa yang Sehun maksud. Ternyata sesaat setalah melakukan hal itu suasana hati Luhan membaik, pikirkannya mulai tenang begitupula dengan jantungnya.

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun. "bagaimana? Lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya. Luhan mengangguk dan dan tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sampai sampai Sehun yang melihatnya terpana. Tunggu. Apa? Terpana? Benarkan Sehun terpana atau ini hanya karna dia senang sahabatnya kembali tersenyum. Oke, sekarang hati Sehun yang mulai bergejolak.

"Sekarang kamu tidak perlu menangis lagi, kamu hanya tinggal menatap langit dan kemudian pejamkan matamu." Ujar Sehun.

"Terima Kasih atas segalanya Hunnie, Kau yang terbaik." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan menautkan tangan mereka bedua.

"Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Luhan dengan ragu. Sehun mengangguk.

"tentu saja, apapun itu aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya."

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada disampingku dan selalu menjagaku. Karna merasa kalau aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi didunia ini selain dirimu."

"Percayalah, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, kapanpun dan bagaimanapun kondisinya aku akan selalu ada untukmu…" Sehun menatap Luhan dalam. "…aku berjanji." Ujarnya. Dan ketika Sehun sudah berjanji dia akan dan akan selalu menepati janji itu.

_***Flashback off***_

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun sudah sampai di apartemennya yang cukup mewah itu tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Sebenarnya bukan keinginan Sehun tinggal di tempat seperti ini tapi _lable_ nya yang menyuruhnya tinggal disini, ini salah satu konsikuensi yang didapatkan Sehun dari pekerjaan yang dilakoninya.

Sehun menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, memijat kepalanya pelan. Dia membuka ponselnya untuk melihat jadwal beberapa hari kedepan yang sudah dibuat oleh _lable_ nya. Dia baru sadar beberapa hari kedepan jadwalnya cukup padat, itu akan membuat waktunya untuk membujuk Luhan semakin sedikit.

Sehun pun mencari sebuah nomor telephone dan segera menghubunginya.

"Bisakah jadwalku sedikit diregangkan? Aku memiliki urusan lain di London yang harus segera aku selesaikan." Sehun mengangguk dan mendengar dengan seksama. "Baiklah, Terima Kasih . Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih." Sehun pun menutup telephonenya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

_Dulu kamu penah memintaku untuk selalu ada disampingmu, selalu menjagamu. Dan sekarang aku sedang melakukan permintaanmu itu Lu. _

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Sehun mengunjungi apartemennya dia,Luhan tidak pernah melihat pria itu lagi. Luhan heran, biasanya Sehun akan terus mengejar sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Tapi Luhan tidak ambil pusing.

"Bukankah itu bagus jika dia pergi? Jadi dia tidak akan mengganguku lagi." Gumam Luhan. Kemudian dia bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke 'tempat kerjanya'. Luhan merasa senang karna hari ini dia tidak harus menari _striptease_ didepan pengunjung ataupun melayani mereka. Karna hari ini adalah _Party Club_ jadi semua yang ada disana akan berpesta, apalagi Luhan mendengar kalau akan ada seorang DJ yang akan menjadi bintang malam ini.

Luhan semakin bersemangat ketika dia melihat mobil _boss_ nya yang baru saja datang. Dengan cepat Luhan masuk dan segera menyuruh _boss _nya itu menuju _Club._

**~I am a bad girl~**

Saat masuk, pendengarn Luhan langsung disuguhi dengan musik yang begitu menggelegar di seantero ruangan. Luhan berjalan masuk, lampu – lampu disko saling berkelap – kerlip menambah kesan meriah diruangan itu. Luhan masuk melenggangkan kakinya menuju meja bar.

Dia belum berniat memesan minum, dia hanya memandang lantai dansa yang sekarang terlihat semakin meriah dengan orang – orang yang saling bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik.

Luhan menatap kearah DJ yang ada didepan sana. Dia melihat seorang pria berkulit tan tengah sibuk dengan semua peralatannya yang entah apa itu, Luhan sendiri kurang mengerti dan… disebelahnya ada seorang wanita dengan mata bulat yang indah dan . Dan tak lama kemudian pasangan itu saling mencumbu satu sama lain. Luhan tersenyum hambar dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Luhan!" _bisik seseorang. Luhan menengok kesamping, ternyata disampingnya sudah ada seseorang yang tengah merangkul pinggangnya dan mengecup pelan leher jenjangnya. Luhan mendorong pelan pria itu dan menatapnya. "_I'm Sorry we can't play tonight._" Bisik Luhan sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pria itu. "_I know." _ Ucap pria itu sambil kembali menaruh tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"_Do you know who they are?" _Tanya Luhan menunjuk kedua orang DJ yang ada didepan sana.

"_Oh… the man is Kai dan the girl is D.O. They are new DJ here…" _Jawab sang pria. "_… I think, they are so cool." _Lanjutnya. Luhan menganggukan kepala menyetujui, memang benar, kedua orang itu sangat _keren_ apalagi dengan aksi "hot kiss" mereka yang dilakukan dihadapan banyak orang.

"_Let's Party Tonight"_ Seru Luhan. Dan seketika itu juga lagu beralih menjadi lebih menantang. Pria itu menarik Luhan memasuki lantai dansa kemudian meliuk – liukan tubuh mereka disana.

Semakin lama suasana semakin memanas, semua yang ada disana mulai menggila. Lagu yang dilantunkan oleh DJ memang sangat membuat semua orang yang ada disana tertarik untuk ikut berdansa.

Kini Luhan sudah dikerumuni oleh beberapa pria, dia berada ditengah sendiri sambil menari dengan gaya sensual yang membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya merasa tergoda.

Luhan perlahan mendekati pria yang notabennya kulit putih itu satu persatu, menggoda mereka dengan memasang wajah yang menggoda dan gerakan yang sensual. Kadang Luhan tak sehan segan untuk meremas pelan junior sang pria membuatnya mengeluh nikmat.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan yang sudah lelah menepi, dia duduk di sofa panjang yang ada disana. Luhan memesan cocktail sebagai minuman pembuka hari ini. Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang menghampirinya, 3 wanita dan 4 pria. Mereka duduk di sofa yang lain.

"_Do you want to join with us?" _Tanya salah seorang pria.

"_Where?_" Tanya Luhan dengan santai.

"_Make another party…"_ Pria itu bergeser mendekati Luhan dan berbisik "… _and I have 'something' nice." _Luhan menengok kesamping. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik. "_And it's free. Only for you."_ Lanjut pria itu.

Luhan menegak habis _cocktail_ nya dan langsung menyetujui ajakan pria yang baru dikenalnya saat tadi berdansa itu.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Jadi sebenarnya kemana mereka dan apa yang sekarang Luhan sedang lakukan?

Jawabannya adalah Luhan sedang berada disebuah rumah mewah dipusat kota. Dia sedang menikmati pesta yang dibuat oleh teman barunya itu. Luhan merasa begitu senang, karna disini disediakan banyak macam minuman dan satu lagi. _Morfin._ Uh… Luhan sangat senang sekali dengan benda itu, tapi dia masih ada dibatas wajar, maksudnya masih belum ketergantungan dengan benda itu.

Dia hanya sangat suka efek yang diberikan saat menyuntikan _morfin_ kedalam tubuhnya. Melayang. Bagaikan tidak ada masalah apapun yang menimpanya.

Dan sekarang Luhan sedang melakukannya. Dia menyuntikan _morfin _itu kedalam tubuhnya. Saat cairan itu masuk. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan menikmati sensasi itu.

Luhan membuka matanya. Pandangannya terlihat sangat buram. Tentu saja. Itu salah satu efek lain dari _morfin. _ Dan Luhan tak menyukai efek yang satu ini.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali. Dia mengambil botol _vodka _yang ada disampingnya kemudian meneguk _vodka _ itu dengan rakus.

Dia kembali mengerjapkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala. Penglihatannya sekarang lebih baik tapi rasa lain muncul. Pening. Luhan melupakan efek satu ini. untung saja dia tidak menyuntikan dosis yang terlalu banyak jadi rasa pening dikepalanya masih bisa dikendalikan.

Luhan berjalan terseok – seok mendekati sofa dan duduk disana sambil menggenggam botol _vodka._ Tiba – tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang merangkulnya dan mengecup leher jenjangnya. Luhan tau kalau dia adalah Mike –orang yang mengajak Luhan kesini dan dia juga menjadi salah satu pelanggan Luhan-

"_Baby, you smells so good. I love it." _Bisik Mike di telinga Luhan.

"_Eunghh… I know. It's for you." _ Luhanpun menarik tengkuk Mike dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sang pria mendorong Luhan agar berbaring di sofa dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tapi tiba – tiba saja suara sirine polisi terdengar. Luhan melepaskan tautan mereka dan mendorong tubuh Mike yang ada diatasnnya.

"_What ha…." _

"_Shit! It's police." _Sambil bangkit dari sofa.

Satu hal yang baru mereka sadari kalau ternyata rumah Mike sudah dikepung. Polisi memang sudah curiga kalau kediaman Mike menyimpan obat – obatan terlarang dengan kata lain adalah narkoba.

Suara salah seorang polisi menggema menyuruh ke delapan orang yang ada didalam rumah itu untuk keluar.

"_What will we do now?" _ Tanya Luhan.

"_There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry baby…" _Ucap Mike. Luhan mendengus pelan. Merekapun keluar dari kediaman Mike dan segera di tangkap oleh polisi. Mereka dibawa ke kantor polisi dan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini disana.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pemoteretannya. Sungguh, ini menjadi salah satu hari yang paling melelahkan baginya. Karna dari sebelum mata hari terbit dan sampai bulan akan tenggelam dia masih terus bekerja.

Sehun melirik jam digital yang ada di mobilnya. 03.15. umm… masih sangat pagi. Hanya ini terlalu pagi untuknya jika harus tidur. Tapi jujur saja, matanya memang sudah berat, rasa lelah membuat kantuknya semakin terasa merayapi setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Tapi dia masih harus mengendarai mobilnya setidaknya beberapa puluh meterlagi untuk mencapai apartemennya.

Namun, tak sengaja mata Sehun melirik ke seberang jalan. Disana berjejer mobil polisi yang tengah mengepung sebuah rumah. _Padahal ini masih sangat pagi._ Ujar Sehun dalam benaknya.

Sehun sengaja melambatkan laju mobilnya. Jalanan memang tengah sepi jadi tidak masalah jika dia melambatkan laju mobilnya.

Tapi sesuatu membuatnya terkejut dan dia menginjak pedal rem keras – keras membuatnya sedikit terbanting kedepan.

_Luhan_? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Entah matanya yang terlalu lelah atau ini hanya sebuah mimpi tapi dia melihat seorang wanita mirip sekali dengan Luhan. Mau tidak mau Sehun memutar arah menuju sebrang jalan.

Saat sampai disana, Sehun langsung turun dari mobil dan memastikan itu Luhan atau bukan. Ternyata ini bukan karna matanya yang lelah ataupun mimpi –padahal dia sangat berharap kalau ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi- semata. Sekarang, didepannya Luhan sedang didorong kasar oleh polisi untuk memasuki mobil. Tenyata Luhan tidak sendiri disana, dia juga digiring bersama beberapa orang lainnya memasuki mobil yang sama.

_Oh Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi apa mu Lu? Kenapa aku sampai harus melihatmu berurusan dengan polisi seperti ini? tidakah cukup menyakitkan saat aku mengetahui sebuah fakta kalau kamu bekerja di bar sebagai…_ Sehun tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali memasuki mobil.

Dia menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk – nepul pelan pipinya –bermaksud agar rasa kantuknya menghilang- dan kembali memasuki mobil.

Helaan nafas berat kembali dihembuskan Sehun tak kala suara _sirine_ polisi yang _memengakan_telinga itu terdengar. Suara itu terdengar semakin menyakitkan saat dia sadar kalau disana ada Luhan.

Sehunpun mengikuti mobil polisi itu dalam diam. Wajahnya serius bercampur tegang dan lelah. Tapi selalu apapun dirinya, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan berada di kantor polisi menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Karna dia sudah pernah berjanji untuk menjaga Luhan.

_Ya… Aku sudah berjanji._

.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Annyeong chingudeul^^ bagaimana Chan 4 nya? Pasti masih ada yang kurang mianhae ._.v author akan mencoba membuat fic ini lebih baik lagi. Jika punya saran baut fic ini boleh langsung bilang di review^^**

**Sebelumnya author mau berterima kasih pada Semua yang sudah mendoakan author^^ author dapet juara ke 3 pas kemarin lomba cerpen. Jeongmal Gomawo yang sudah mendoakan^^ author doakan juga semoga kalian tambah kece^^**

**Seperti biasa author mau berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah review. Jeomal Gomawo^^ author berharap kalian mau review lagi di fic yang abal ini^^**

**Untuk yang belum author minta dengan sangat untuk reviewnya. Satu review dari kalian sangatlah berharga buat author dan kelanjutan fic ini^^**

**Untuk sekedar informasi dan juga menjawab beberapa pertanyaan. Fic ini engga akan autor buat panjang mungin hanya 10 – 12 chapter karna author punya cerita lain yang akan di post *assaaa***

**Untung yang engga bisa ngereview di My Wishes atau di I am a bad girl, author udah cek dan bisa kok. Mohon review ya^^**

**Untuk yang mempunyai masukan dan kritikan (sekalipun itu pedas) kalian bisa ungkapkan *cailah* di review. Author engga akan marah ataupun tersinggung kok^^**

_**BIG THANKS TO : AngelGie HantaoRis, Deer Panda, **__**Cindyshim, Riyoung Kim, DianaSangadji, jungsssi, Hisayuchi, lisnana1, oh secret, baby reindeer, riskyu, 0312luLuEXOticS, baby kyungie, rinie hun, Dianaansti1, Xiao Hun Han, asroyasrii, Kiela Yue, ICE BLOCK, chanbaekpark, My Jonggie, , sari2min, Guest.**_


	5. You bring me to the past

**I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T **

**Chapter : 5/?**

**It's HunHan Story. **

**BALASAN REVIEW ADA DIBAWAH SETELAH CERITA**

**SO REVIEW PLEASE^^**

**Chapter sebelumnya : **

_Oh Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi apa mu Lu? Kenapa aku sampai harus melihatmu berurusan dengan polisi seperti ini? tidakah cukup menyakitkan saat aku mengetahui sebuah fakta kalau kamu bekerja di bar sebagai…__ Sehun tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali memasuki mobil._

_Dia menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk – nepul pelan pipinya –bermaksud agar rasa kantuknya menghilang- dan kembali memasuki mobil._

_Helaan nafas berat kembali dihembuskan Sehun tak kala suara __sirine__ polisi yang __memengakan__telinga itu terdengar. Suara itu terdengar semakin menyakitkan saat dia sadar kalau disana ada Luhan._

_Sehunpun mengikuti mobil polisi itu dalam diam. Wajahnya serius bercampur tegang dan lelah. Tapi selalu apapun dirinya, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan berada di kantor polisi menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Karna dia sudah pernah berjanji untuk menjaga Luhan._

_Ya… Aku sudah berjanji._

**You bring me to the past. **

Mobil – mobil itu sudah sampai dikantor polisi. Luhan dan beberapa orang lainnya diseret masuk kedalam kantor itu. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan keluar dari mobil.

"_May I help you?"_ Tanya salah satu penjaga yang ada disana.

"_I want to meet with with that girl." _Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan yang ada didalam.

"_You know her?"_ Tanya sang polisi.

"_She is my friend and she have been like my family."_ Polisi itu mengangguk dan berbicara pada salah seorang temannya. Polisi itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa sepertinya sifat kalian sangat bertolak belakang? Kau yakin dia temanmu?" Tanya sang polisi tak yakin. Sehun setenyum, meyakinkan.

"Sebenarnya dia orang baik, hanya saja dia sedang mengalami masa – masa sulit." Kerutan didahinya semakin terlihat jelas saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu tapi dai tidak mau memperpanjangnya.

"Tunggu disini sebenar. Aku akan berbicara kepada mereka." Ucap sang polisi sambil beranjak pergi.

Sehunpun duduk di ruang tunggu. Matanya menatap keluar pintu kaca mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu kembali seperti dulu Lu? Aku tak yakin benar – benar bisa membawamu kembali kekorea saat aku sadar kalau kamu sudah terlalu banyak berubah._

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan dikurung disebuah ruangan yang terasa sangat dingin dan menyengat. Disana ada sebuah meja yang cukup panjang dan ada dua buah kursi. Disana ada sebuah kaca besar yang menarah pada polisi yang tengah berjaga. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa dia harus sendiri disini? Kemana yang lainnya?

KLEK

Pintu itu kembali terbuka. Luhan mendongak kearahnya, seorang polisi tengah berdiri didepan pintu itu mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk. Tunggu.. mempersilahkan?

Dan tak lama kemudian matanya menangkan seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Sehun. _Kenapa dia bisa tau aku ada disini? Sial!_ Runtuk Luhan dalam benaknya.

Sehun tersenyum dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu, sang polisi kembali mengunci ruangan itu dan membiarkan Luhan dan Sehun ada didalam.

Perlahan Sehun mendekati Luhan dan duduk dihadapannya. Luhan sama sekali tidak mau menatap Sehun. tentu saja. Dia adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin Luhan lihat, apalagi saat seperti ini.

"Apa yang terlah kamu lakukan Lu?" Tanya Sehun memecahkan keheningan. Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun.

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Luhan dengan sinis. Sehun mencoba untuk bersabar, tidak akan ada gunanya jika dia bersikap kasar pada Luhan, jika itu terjadi dia yakin Luhan akan semakin tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Orang tuamu sudah menitipkanmu padaku." Jawab Sehun mencoba lembut. Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Jadi mereka sudah tau aku disini?" Tanya Luhan tak suka.

"Tidak, mereka tidak tau. Aku belum memberi tau mereka."

"Lantas? Kenapa kamu tak mengatakannya? Jika mereka mau aku pulang, mereka bisa menyeretku kembali ke korea bukan?" Decih Luhan.

"Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi Lu…"

"BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU LU!" Teriak Luhan. Polisi yang ada disana langsung bersiap dan menatap Luhan.

"Tenanglah atau mereka tidak akan membebaskanmu." Bisik Sehun. Luhan membuang mukanya, jujur saja dia masih marah,terlihat dari nafasnya.

"Jadi sekarang katakan apa maumu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah kesepakatan denganmu." Luhan berdecih mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Tidak,aku tidak mau." Sela Luhan cepat.

"Setidaknya dengarkan dulu.." ucap Sehun. "Aku akan membebaskanmu dari sini dengan sebuah syarat…" Luhan langsung menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tajam. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyuruhmu kembali ke korea." Luhan kembali menalihkan pandangannya dan mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

"…Aku juga tidak akan melarangmu untuk berhenti sebagai penari di club aku juga tidak akan melarangmu untuk minum…" Sehun mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat Luhan mau tidak mau menatapnya.

"…hanya saja aku ingin kamu berhenti bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu pada lelaki hidung belang itu dan tinggal bersamaku. Aku akan mencoba mengembalikanmu seperti dulu."

Luhan membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan dari Sehun. Dia langsung menggeleng tak setuju. "Terima kasih tapi tidak. Aku akan menelphone _boss_ dan menyuruhnya untuk membebaskanku dari tempat ini." Sekarang giliran Sehun yang tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak bisa." Ujar Sehun. "…Tidak ada yang bisa membebaskanmu dari sini kecuali aku. Karna polisi itu mengatakan kalau hanya kerabat dan keluarga saja yang bisa membebaskanmu."

"_What the fuck?_" Tanya Luhan kasar. Dia bangkit dari kuris dan menggebrak meja. Luhan berjalan menuju kaca dan menggedor- gedornya kasar.

"_Hey you! Let go!" _Teriak Luhan semakin menjadi – jadi. Sehun menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Jangan melakukan hal bohon yang akan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri." Tegur Sehun mulai kasar. Emosinya sudah mulai terpancing karna sikap Luhan yang seperti ini.

Tiba – tiba saja salah seorang polisi masuk karna ulah Luhan tadi. Tapi Sehun mengatakan kalau dia baik – baik saja. Maka sang polisipun kembali membiarkan mereka berbicara berdua.

Luhan menghentakan tangan Sehun dan kembali duduk. Wajahnya memerah karna marah. Dia tidak suka dengan kesepakatan itu, dia tidak suka dengan apa yang diajukan Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Ini sudah hampir pagi." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya.

"Jika kamu mengajukan syarat maka akupun akan mengajukan hal yang sama." Ujar Luhan.

"Apa itu?" Luhan menatap Sehun. kali ini wajahnya tidak macam – macam, dia terlihat sangat serius.

"Pergi dari kehidupanku jika kamu gagal membawaku kembali seperti dulu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menutup diriku jika kamu berusaha mengubahku. Jujur saja…" Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tidak lagi menatap Sehun. Kemudian dia menunduk dan kembali menghela nafas. "…aku merasa aku merindukan semuanya."

_Tunggu. Dia… apa? Merindukan semuanya? Apakah dia juga merindukanku? Bolehkan aku berharap? Sedikit saja._

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan sudah keluar dari kantor polisi, tentu saja itu berkat Sehun. Dia yang menjamin Luhan dan membuat wanita itu terbebas dari hukuman penjara. Luhan sangat lega saat dia memasuki mobil Sehun, setidaknya kali ini dia berhasil lolos dari polisi. Tapi jika untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun? _Hell no!_ Dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

Luhan menebar pandangannya semanjang jalan. _Tunggu, ini bukan jalan menuju apartemenku._ Pikir Luhan.

"_Where are we going?"_ Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih menatap luruh kedepan jalan dengan mata yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan tadi? Sekarang kamu tinggal bersamaku."

Luhan membelalakan matanya. Sekarang? Dia harus tinggal bersama Sehun? _What the fu-_

"_Hell no! I want to-"_

"Jika kamu menolak, aku bisa saja mengembalikanmu ke kantor polisi dan mencabut surat penjaminan itu." Ucap Sehun santai.

Luhan berniat mengucapkan sesuatu tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu saat dia sadar dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dan bukankan dia sudah berjanji akan membiarkan Sehun merubah dirinya? Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil, pelahan kesadarannya mulai berkurang, rasa lelah terus merayapi sekujur tubuh sampai akhirnya dia membiarkan dirinya masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Sehun sudah sampai di tempat parkir apartemennya. Dia menatap kearah Luhan, ternyata Luhan masih tertidur. Sehun menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya. 06.00 Sehun menguap lebar dan keluar dari mobilnya. Matanya kini mulai berkantung karna sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun kurang tidur ditambah lagi hari ini dia sama sekali tidak tidur.

Sehun berjalan membukakan pintu dan kembali menatap Luhan. Sehun menundukan badannya dan menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan pelan.

"Luhan.. bangunlah kita sudah sampai." Bisik Sehun. Luhan yang kaget langsung membuka mata dan menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang saat mendengar suara Sehun begitu dekat dengannya. Merasa kalau Luhan tidak menyaman dengan posisinya, Sehunpun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun sekali lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Mungkin karna dia sudah tau bagaimana sifat Luhan sekarang, Sehun tidak marah, dia kembali menarik tangannya dan menjejalkannya pada saku.

"_Follow me._" Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan mendahului Luhan. Mau tidak mau Luhanpun memasuki apartemen mewah itu, mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Mereka berdua memasuki _lift_ Sehun menekan tombol 15 dan tak lama _lift _pun bergerak.

Disisi lain Luhan terlihat gugup, keringat dingin mulai keluar dan entah sudah berapa kali dia meneguk salivanya. Dan tak sengaja Sehun melirik kearahnya.

"Oh tuhan… maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun yang tiba – tiba saja memeluk Luhan. Dia baru ingat kalau Luhan memiliki _phobia_.Luhan tidak bisa menaiki _lift_, dia hanya bisa menaiki _lift_ jika ada seseorang yang bersedia memeluknya.

Dan saat ini, tubuh Luhan sudah bergetar. Keringat terus saja bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Sehun yang merasa bersalah mempererat pelukannya dan membawa Luhan kesudut ruangan.

"Maafkan aku…" Bisik Sehun. Tapi Luhan tak bergeming, tubuhnya masih bergetar walaupun sekarang sudah mulai mereda.

Entah bagaimana dan kenapa, tiba – tiba saja Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

TING!

Suara pintu lift terbuka. Sehun langsung membawa Luhan keluar dari _lift_ itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun membawa Luhan kepinggir ruangan. Nafas Luhan masih tersenggal – senggal, badannya terlihat sangat lemas. Sehun yang tidak tega langsung meraup Luhan dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style _ menuju apartemennya. Luhan yang masih tidak lemas tidak bergitu memperdulikan Sehun yang kini tengah menggendongnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan pintu apartemen Sehun.

Dia meronggoh kunci di sakunya dengan sebelah tangan. Jangan berfikir kalau Luhan memiliki badan yang berat dan membuat Sehun kesusahan. Karna itu salah, Sehun sama sekali tidak merasakan kalau badan Luhan membuatnya kesusahan. Entah perasaannya atau bagaimana, dia merasakan kalau Luhan semakin mengurus saat terakhir beberapa tahun lalu dia bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di kamar tamu dengan perlahan. Tubuh Luhan tidak lagi bergetar tapi keringat dingin masih terlihat di pelipisnya.

"Istirahatlah, aku tau kamu sangat kelalahan…" ucap Sehun sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Dia menatap Luhan sekilas dan berujar pelan. "maaf." Kemudian dia keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Setetes air mata tiba – tiba saja jatuh dipipi Luhan. Wanita itu menangis, ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia meneteskan air matas saat bertemu dengan Sehun. "…hisk.." isakanpun keluar. Luhan menutup wajahnay dengan bantal, mencoba meredam suara tangisannya.

"…hisk… Sehun bodoh! Aku mengira kau benar – benar mengenalku!... hisk… kau bodoh!... kau bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku _phobia_ dengan _lift._" Ucap Luhan disela – sela tangisannya.

Sedangkan dikamar Sehun, terlihat pria itu sedang duduk dipinggir kasur, matanya menerawang kebawah lantai, terlihat kalau dia sedang berfikir serius. Dia menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya yang lelah dengan cepat membawanya kealam mimpi. Sehun memang membutuhkan tidur. Sangat.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Hari sudah mulai siang. Sehun baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, dia menatap jam yang ada diatas lemari. 11.06 dia baru sadar kalau dia hanya tidur selama kurang lebih 5 jam. Sehun menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya, jujur saja dia masih ngantuk. Tapi teringat kalau disana sekarang dia tinggal bersama Luhan, mau tidak mau dia harus bangun.

Sehun sudah mandi, dia terlihat lebih segar walau sebenarnya kantung matanya masih terlihat walah tak bergitu jelas. Dengan ragu Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar yang ditempati Luhan.

"Masuk." Jawab Luhan dari dalam. Sehunpun membuka pintunya dan dia mendapati Luhan masih berbaring diatas kasur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Rasa bersalah Sehun kembali merayapi hatinya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk ditepi kasur.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan menatap sekujur tubuhnya. "maafkan aku, aku benar – benar melupakan hal itu." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku mengerti. Bahkan tadinya aku menyangka kau sudah melupakannya." Ucap Luhan dengan sediki nada mencibir.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku benar – benar tak bermaksud. Sungguh…"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya. Sekarang aku sudah ada disini…" Luhan menatap Sehun. "jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menyinggungkan senyumannya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar kembali seperti dulu?" Pertanyaan Sehun itu hanya dibalah oleh sebuah dengusan pelan dari Luhan.

"Jangan berharap. Kau sama sekali tidak akan bisa merubahku. Aku hanya ingin cepat – cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini dan pergi jauh darimu." Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat kecewa saat Luhan mengatakan itu.

"Kau tidak suka berdekatan denganku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menatapnya sinis. "Menurutmu?" Luhan balas bertanya. Sehun kembali tersenyum. Tidak salah bukan kalau dia banyak tersenyum. Mungkin saja dengan seperti ini Luhan bisa luluh. Mungkin.

"Tidak." Ujar Sehun. "Kita tidak mungkin mengulang apa yang terjadi bukan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. Jujur saja ingatannya kembali pada saat mereka masih seperti _Tom and Jerry._

**#Flashback**

Beberapa tahun silam, seorang bocah manis sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan didekat rumahnya. Dia sedang menikmati angin musim gugur yang menerpa dan menghempaskan rambut panjangnya. Xi Luhan, dia memang suka sekali akan udara musim gugur, walau kadang dia harus mengigil kedinginan tapi dia menikmatinya. Dia sangat suka.

BUGH

Tiba – tiba saja seseorang mendorong ayunannya membuat dia terjauh ke tanah. Luhan –yang saat itu berusia kira – kira 8 tahun- menahan tangisannya walau siku tangan kirinya berdenyut dan mengeluarkan darah. Luhan menatap siapa orang yang mendorongnya itu.

"kenapa kamu melakukannya? Sakit tau!" Ucap Luhan menatap pria yang ada didepannya.

"Karna ini tempatku! Tidak ada yang boleh menempati ayunan ini selain diriku!" Ucap pria itu. Luhan yang baru sadar siapa yang ada dihadapannya langsung berdiri dari tanah.

"Sehun! pergi dari ayunan itu. Ini tempatku!"

"Tidak ini tempatku!" Segah Sehun kasar. Luhan mulai geram dan menghentak – hentakan kakinya ketanah.

"TIDAK! Ini tempatku! Ummaaa!" Rengek Luhan.

"ihhh… beraninya memanggil umma, dasar anak cengeng." Luhan yang tadinya hendak menangis langung memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

"Sehun! aku benci kamu! Aku engga mau jadi temen kamu!" Pekik Luhan sambil berlari menuju rumahnya.

Dan mereka semakin dan semakin dewasa. Dan takdir selalu membawa mereka kamanapun bersama termasuk kali ini, saat mereka duduk dikelas yang sama di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Jujur saja, walau kejadian itu sudah berlalu beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi Luhan masih saja memendam rasa kesal itu pada Sehun. Didalam benaknya Sehun adalah musuh yang harus dihindari jika tidak dia akan menyerang secara diam – diam.

Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun. Dia juga masih ingat –sangat ingat- kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Dan searang dia tau apa akibat dari perbuatannya, dia sadar kalau Luhan sama sekali tidak mau didekati olehnya padahal jujur saja, ada suatu hal dari diri Luhan yang menarik Sehun –entah apa itu dia sendiripun tak tau- dan membuat pria itu semaki merasa bersalah.

Suatu hari Sehun mendatangi rumah Luhan. Dengan ragu dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Oh Sehun.. ada apa kesini?" Tanya Nyonya Xi yang kebetulan membuka pintu itu.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Sapa Sehun dengan sopan. "Apakah Luhan ada didalam? Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Luhan? Sepertinya anak itu ada dikamar, biasa dia sibuk membaca novel. Kamu mau masuk atau menunggu diteras?" Tanya Nyonya Xi.

"Emm… saya menunggu diteras saja." Nyonya Xi mengangguk dan masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menutup pintu. Sehun duduk di kuris yang ada diteras menunggu Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan keluar. Untuk sesaat Sehun melihat kalau Luhan membelalakan matanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Luhan kembali memasang wajah datar dan berjalan, duduk dikursi yang bersebrangan dengannya. Untuk sesaat suasana canggung, Sehun tak tau harus berbicara apa, saatsudah berhadapan seperti ini dia semakin gugup.

"Sehun/Luhan" ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. Mereka malingkan wajahnya.

"Kau duluan." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dan mulai berbicara. "Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang datar. Entah kenapa Luhan sellau memasang wajah datar itu setiap bertemu dengannya. Apa ini mungkin karna ulahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu?

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf." Ujar Sehun sesopan mungkin. Luhan tak menjawab dan menyela, dia masih setia mendengarkan ucapan dari Sehun. "…aku tau saat itu aku salah, tapi bukankah itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu? Tidak bisa kah kita berteman sekarang?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan masih setia memasang wajah datarnya. "…_You make me realize that I was wrong. I'm sorry."_ Lanjut Sehun dengan tulus. Tapi Luhan tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"_It's sound like a bull." _ujarnya datar.

"_Whice part?" _

"_All of it._" Jawab Luhan dengan santai.

"_No. it's not.." _Bantah Sehun. Dia memang benar mengatakannya.

"_So prove it."_ Sela Luhan dan bangkt dari kurisnya meninggalkan Sehun, memasuki rumahnya. Sehun yang frustasi hanya bisa mengacak – acak rambutnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk meluluhkanmu?"

Tapi Sehun bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya menyerah, dia terus berusaha untuk mendekati Luhan dan meminta maaf tapi Luhan juga bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya luluh akan suatu hal, butuh kerja keras yang dikeluarkan Sehun untuk urusan satu ini.

Setiap hari Sehun rela untuk menemani Luhan di perpustakaan sampai sore, dia bahkan rela berjalan kaki menemani Luhan sepanjang jalan karna wanita itu tidak mau diantar dengan motornya. Sehun juga rela menemani Luhan kemanapun dia pergi, contohnya ke toko buku, Luhan memang sangat gemar membaca novel, jadi tak salah hampir setiap minggunya dia pergi ke toko buku hanya untuk membeli novel.

Lama kelaam Luhan mulai bisa menerima Sehun, karna Sehun yang benar – benar membuktikan kalau dia menyesal dan ingin menjadi temannya. _Ayolah… itu hanya kejadian saat mereka masih kecil, tidak untuk di ungkit – ungkit seperti ini._ Pikir Luhan.

Dari saat itu mereka menjadi teman dekat, bahkan sangat dekat, Luhan bahkan sudah tidak canggung lagi jika dia harus datang kerumah Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya, kadang Sehun juga menginap di rumah Luhan jika kedua orang tua angkatnya sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"Sehunniee…" Bahkan sekarang Luhan sudah mulai memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan 'Sehunnie'

"Apa?"

"Antarkan aku." Rajuk Luhan dengan mata yang mengedip – ngedip mencoba membujuk Sehun yang terlihat sedang tertidur malas di kamarnya.

"Jangan bilang kamu akan membeli novel lagi." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah… kumohon…" Luhan kembali merajuk.

"Luhan, kamu baru saja membeli 2 beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang mau beli lagi?"

"Ayolah... Sehunnie, kumohon…" Luhan tetap merengek manja pada Sehun sambil menarik – narik pelan baju pria itu.

"Tidakah sadar ini masuk kedalam pemborosan? Bukankah kamu yang mengingatkan sendiri padaku jangan menjadi orang yang boros?"

"Ini berbeda." Tungkas Luhan. "Jika membeli buku tidak masuk kedalam pemborosan, karna buku itu tidak akan mati dimakan jaman. Percayalah. Aku yakin itu." Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian menghela nafas. Dia mengeleng pelan dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Sehunnie… ayolah…"

"Tidak, aku sedang malas sekali. Ini hari dimana aku ingin bermalas - malasan." Ucap Sehun sambil menutup matanya. Luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi, dia harus mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya.

"Sehunnieee…" Ujar Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar sangat manja, jauh lebih manja dari sebelumnya. Sehun menelan salivanya sendiri. _Ayolah, jangan yang satu ini._ Ujar Sehun dalam hatinya sebelum dia membuka mata dan menatap Luhan.

"_Pleasee…"_ rajuk Luhan sambil mengeluarkan _aegyo_ andalannya. "…_for me…"_ Sudah! Sehun tidak bisa menolak jika Luhan sudah mengeluarkan _aegyo-_nya seperti ini, dia memang sangat lemah. Lemah dengan _aegyo_ yang dikeluarkan Luhan.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku akan mengantarkanmu, puas?" Luhan mengangguk dan bersorak.

"_YAY! Thank you very much my best friend Sehunnie…_ "

CUP

Tiba – tiba saja Luhan mencium pipi Sehun, membuat dia terkejut dan tak lama kemudian jantungnya mulai terpacu. Berdetak lebih kencang.

"bisakah kamu melakukannya lagi?" Ujar Sehun sangat pelan bahkan berupa angin lalu.

"Ya?" tanya Luhan merasa kalau Sehun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa – apa. Em… bukankah kamu akan pergi ke toko buku?" Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman yang sedari tadi menempel bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat jalan sebelum aku berubah pikirkan." Luhan mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Mereka benar – benar dekat sampai – sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau ada sebuah perasaan yang terkubur jauh didalam hati mereka berdua dan terhalang oleh persahabatan ini.

**#Flashback off**

"Itu sudah lama sekali terjadi." Ujar Luhan pelan. Sehun mengangguk.

"ya memang, itu sudah lama sekali." Jawab Sehun, menyetuji pendapat Luhan. "…. Tapi aku masih sama, sama seperti Sehun yang dulu kamu kenal." Lanjutnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak…" Ujarnya pelan. Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan pelan dan mengusapnya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membawamu kembali pada Xi Luhan yang dulu aku kenal. Cobalah untuk membantuku, kumohon… aku berjanji semua akan kembali normal." Ucap Sehun bersungguh – sungguh.

"_Including my family?" _Tanya Luhan tak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri. Tapi Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum

"_Especially your family. Please trust me… give me a chance." _Luhan mengangguk.

"_I will give you my trust. Don't disappointed me because I will not give you a second chance." _

"_No. I will not do that. Belive me." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**Annyeong^^ bagaimana ceritanya? Mianhae momentnya dikit (itu juga yang past) mungkin chapter depan Author akan membuat moment HunHan yang lebih deh^^**

**Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf kalau banyak typos -_-v Author ngetiknya lagi engga enak badan jadi aja… *beginilah kalau imun terganggu, banyak sakitnya -_-***

**Seperti biasa author ingin berterima kasih pada Semua yang sudah review. Jeongmal Gomawo chingudeul^^ author dioakan semoga kalian tambah kece^^**

**Balasan Review : **

**Annaun : **Chingu, makasih untuk semua saran dan masukannya. Mianhae kalau banyak sekali kata yang salah, tapi berkat chingu semua sudah kembali benar. Hug and Kiss for you *apa banget deh* **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Kiela Yue : **wah… makasih banyak loh pujiannya^^

Tar deh author kasih adegan yang cetar membahanan badai ^^

Mianhae author tidak bisa menjamin itu *digampar* kekeke **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Cindyshim : **#hugback ^^

NCnya masih ada di chap – chap depan, eonnie engga bisa ngasih NC HunHan karna menurut eonnie terlalu cepat kalau langsung NCan. Di tunggu aja deh ya NC HunHannya ^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**AngelGie HantaoRis : **Kalau engga ditangkep Luhan engga akan buat perjanjian sama Sehun *ambil sisi positif* *cailah*

Sip author pasti lanjut^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Dian haniehunie : **ini udah update chingu… buing buing^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Hisayuchi : **Luhannya ditangkep polisiii : (**Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**MyJonggie : **Sip sip sip *ala upun ipun* *apa deh* **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Asroyasrii : **Sepertinya yang My Wishes akan sedikit tertunda, karna mimin lagi sakit badan. Mianhae~ tapi kalau udah baikan pasti dilanjut kok^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**DianaSangadji : **mianhae ._.v author engga bisa buat yang panjang – panjang kaya anu nya Kai *eh *katuan yadong deh* Sip chapter depan akan author usahakan supaya so sweet banget deh^^v

Wuahh… Gomawo^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Riyoung Kim : **iya nih -_- *salahin author karna buat cerita kayak beginian* Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Lisnana1 : **Gomawo^^

My Wishes akan sedikit tertunda karna author lagi engga enak badan. Mianhae._.v

Ne! Sehunie FIGHTING!

Nado. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain kalau mau punya pacara kaya Sehun, selain merebut dia dari Lulu *dimutilasi Luhan*

Sip^^ wahh… makasih loh pujiannya^^

SIP! Pasti author lanjut, hehehe^^

Ne! Fighting! **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Baby reindeer : **1. Mianhae author, yang edit bukan author tapi Nae Chingu, jadi sekali lagi author mau minta maaf._.v

2. begitilah sepertinya. Wuaaahhhh Gomawo^^

3. author tidak bisa menjamin akan hal itu, karna author lagi engga enak badan. Mianhae._.v

4. Gomawo Chingu^^

Bayyy~ LOL *apa deh* **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Guest : **Sip author pasti lanjut kok^^

Kita tunggu saja bagaimana dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka^^

Makasih, jeongmal gomawo^^

Sip^^ *Bawa Kris* *loh kok* **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Sari2min : **Luhan semakin menjadi ._.v

Iya nih, KaiSoo dikit tapi WOW gitu -.-v **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Rinie hun : **Ne. Fighiting buat Sehunnie!

Sip deh^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Xiao Hun Han : ** Chingu^^ aku masih ingat sekali dengan chingu. Masa author melupakan orang yang sudah ikut mempromosikan fic author *apa deh*

Yah… Semoga mereka bisa cepet NCan *yadong mulai keluar*

NE! ada fic baru^^ Fic-nya tentang HunHan sama KaiSoo dan ceritanya mereka berempat jadi 'Bad Person' apalagi KaiSoo. *bocoran dikit* Sip nanti kalau udah dipost jangan lupa review ya^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

.

**han young : **keman aja chingu? Kenapa bisa sampai ketinggalan, author merindukanmu… *lebainya mulai keluar*

Ne. ada^^ ceritanya tentang KaiSoo sama HunHan *author engga akan jauh kalau buat fic dari mereka* *karna author fans berat mereka* *oke malah curhat*

Mereka jadi anak – anak yang nakal. Apalahi KaiSoo, mereka sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagai *bocoran*

Sip^^ kalau udah di post jangan lupa review ya^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Jejevan : **gomawo^^

Sip Sip Sip^^ Sehun akan author buat gentle^^

Siiippp^^ Tunggu NCnya ya ^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**Guest : **Gomawo Chingu^^ oh ya? Makasih banyak^^ SIP! FIGHTING! ^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Jungsssi : **Ne! Fighting buat Sehunnie!

Em… kenapa author milih D.O karna author ngerasa kalau Kyungsoo itu terlalu korea, sedangkan mereka udah jadi DJ terkenal di London, jadi ada perubahan nama gitu^^

Sip Sip^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**0312luLuEXOticS : **jeongmal? Aku kira itu biasa aja loh._.v

Ne! Fighting buat Sehunnie! **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**Exoneeeeeeeeeeee : **Gomawo^^ Jeongmal gomapta^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Baconeggyeol : **Ne Ne… author pasti lanjut kok^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Guest : **Neee…. Ini udah di post chingu^^

Author udah kasih tuh, tapi dikit, mianhae._. chapter depan author tambah deh^^ **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Deer Panda : **Semangat buat Sehun dan Author! Yay! *Toss bareng Sehun* LOL **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**

**.**

**Baekyeolssi : **author emang sengaja bikin tema yang jarang ditemukan, mungkin memang ada yang temanya sama tapi tulisan dan isinya pasti beda^^

Sip! Semangat! Oke oke. Author pasti lanjut kok^^

SIP^^ Tunggu… tidak akan lama lagi HunHan bakal NCan kok^^ *bocoran* **Makasih udah baca jangan lupa review lagi ya^^**


	6. You Try to Heal My Broken Life

**I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T **

**Chapter : 6/?**

**It's HunHan Story. **

**Pick One For Next Chapter : **

**HUNHAN NC**

**HUNHAN PROBLEM**

**REVIEW PLEASE^^**

**You Try to Heal My Broken Life**

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Sehun, dia sama sekali tidak akan melarang Luhan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai penari _striptease_di _Bar_ tempat dimana dia biasa bekerja. Sehun bahkan mengantarkan Luhan kebar itu. Luhan yang tidak begitu perduli hanya melenggang masuk dan membiarkan Sehun masuk lewat pintu utama.

"_Baby… I miss you._**"** Ucap sang _boss_ saat Luhan datang.

"_But I'm not._**"** Ujar Luhan datar.

"_Oh… come one. What happen with you? I hear that yesterday you were caught by police? Is that right?"_ Luhan tak biasa untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"_Yes that's right."_ Jawab Luhan singkat sambil duduk didepan kaca dan mulai mendandani wajahnya.

"_So why are you here? You should…_**" **

"_That what I want to talk about with you…_**"**

"Tentang apa?" Tanya sang _boss_ penasaran.

"Aku akan berhenti." Sang _boss_ membelalakan matanya.

"_No. you can't._**"** Tungkas sang bos tak setuju.

"_Yes I can._**"** Sela Luhan.

"Karna kejadian kemarin, seseorang membebaskanku dengan syarat aku harus berhenti…"

"Kenapa kamu tak menelphoneku untuk membebaskanmu?" Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Polisi hanya mengijinkan keluarga dan kerabat terdetat yang membebaskanku." Jawab Luhan. "dan sayangnya anda bukan keluarga atau kerabat terdekatku, polisi juga akan sangat ragu jika anda yang membebaskaku, sepanjang sejarah anda sendiri sudah mendapat catatan kelakuan tak baik dikantor polisi." Lanjut Luhan dengan suara sinis.

"Tapi kamu tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja…"

"Sttt." Ucap Luhan mengacungkan tangannya agar _boss_ nya berhenti mengeluh. "Aku tidak akan berhenti seperti itu. Tenang saja." Luhan kembali memulas wajahnya dengan bedak. "…mulai sekarang aku hanya akan menari dan tidak untuk yang lain."

"_B-but…_**" **

"_No but. Or I quit?"_ Sela Luhan. "_Pick one. That is your decision."_Ujar Luhan sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan _boss_ nya. Dia mengambil pakaian yang sudah disiapkan. Hari ini dia harus menggunakan _hot pants_ yang sangat pendek dengan kemeja ketat berwarna hitam pekat. Seorang wanita menyerahkan sebuah heels yang harus dipakainya. Luhan tidak keberatan dengan heels tinggi yang sekarang sudah dipakainya. Karna beberapa kali dia pernah tampil menggunakan heels seperti ini.

Luhan mulai menaiki panggung dengan melenggak lenggokan tubuhnya. Tak sengaja matanya menatap Sehun yang sedang duduk di meja bar. Tapi Luhan tak begitu memikirkannya, dia mengalihkan padangannya pada beberapa pria yang menatapnya 'lapar' dan mulai memasang wajah sensual.

Luhan mulai berputar – putar di tiang dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan menaiki tiang itu. Luhan memasang wajah dan gerakan sesensual mungkin agar mendapat teriakan dari pada pengunjung. Dia diapun berhasil, teriakan demi teriakan diserukan oleh beberapa pengunjung.

Luhan kembali berputar di tiang dan meliuk – liukan tubuhnya naik turun ditiang sambil sesekali menggesekan 'daerah privatnya' pada tiang membuat beberapa pria yang menatapnya harus meneguk salivanya sendiri.

Luhan mulai berjalan kedepan panggung dan mengusap – usap tubuhnya sendiri seolah – olah sedang menggoda semua orang yang sedang memandangnya untuk ikut mengusap. Beberapa pria melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mereka sadari. Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan mundur sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan, melarang pria – pria itu untuk semakin maju.

Luhan menyeringai dan kembali malanjutkan tariannya di tiang itu. Luhan membelakangi penonton dan mulai menggesekan _butt_**-**nya. Ternyata tidak hanya itu, Luhan juga dengan perlahan membalikan tubuhnya dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang digunakannya.

Setiap kancing yang terbuka memberikan efek yang sangat besar bagi semua pria yang sedang menatapnya. Hey… ayolah, entah sudah berapa kali Luhan melakukan trik ini pada setiap pertunjukannya, tapi anehnya semuanya masih begitu –sangat begitu- tergoda pada tubuh mulus Luhan.

Dan diakhir tarian Luhan mengusap bibirnya dengan sensual dan memberikan kedipan mata yang sukses membuat semua pria menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

Luhan kembali berjalan menuruni panggung. Disana ada sang _boss_ yang seperti biasa sedang menunggunya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, wajah sang _boss_ ditekuk, tidak seperti biasa yang selalu tersenyum saat menyambut Luhan.

"_What happen with you_ _boss_**?" ** tanya Luhan. Sang _boss_ memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak bisakah kamu melayani mereka?" Tanya sang _boss_ tanpa basa basi.

"Tidak, aku sudah berjanji, dan aku tidak mau, Dia menyeretku seperti anak kucing." Sang _boss_ mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia? Maksudmu orang yang membebaskanmu?" Tanya sang _boss_. Luhan mengangguk dan menerima segelas air putih dari seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah asisten _boss_-nya.

"Dia ada sini?"

"Sedang menungguku tepatnya." Koreksi Luhan sambil berjalan menuju ruang make-up. Sang _boss_ mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" Tanya sang _boss_. Luhan tersenyum sinis dan menatap _boss_-nya.

"Dia orang yang tempo hari menyewaku semalaman dengan harga yang tinggi." Jawab Luhan. Sang _boss_ terkesiap kaget. Dia?

"Tapi dia masih sangat muda. Bukan?"

"Sama sepertiku, tapi jangan pikir dia seperti anak muda, karna jika _boss_ liat bagaimana cara dia bicara maka tidak ada satu orangpun yang percaya kalau dia masih 23 tahun." Jelas Luhan. Sang _boss_ mengangguk. Dia mengerti karna dia sendiri pernah bertemu langsung dengannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau membujuknya?" Luhan sudah selesai membersihkan make up nya diapun bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mengambil baju yang tadi dipakainya.

"Dia bukan orang yang mudah untuk dibujuk. Apalagi dalam hal seperti ini. Aku yakin itu hanya akan berujung sia – sia." Jawab Luhan sambil masuk kedalam sebuah kamar ganti meninggalkan _boss_ nya yang sedang menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan sudah selesai dengan semua urusannya. Dia berjalan ke arah meja bar, tepatnya kearah Sehun yang sedari tadi diam tak bergerak sepeti patung di kursinya. Tapi saat mantanya menangkan Luhan yang sudah kembali seperti semula senyumannya pun kembali. Sehun menaikan sedikit topinya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan sudah sampai dihadapannya.

"Ya, seharusnya ada pekerjaan lain, tapi kau sudah melarangku bukan?"

"Dan kau melakukannya." Ucap Sehun dengan suara bahagia yang tak luput dari pendengaran Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak mau diseret olehmu. Kau akan melakukanya jika aku tidak mengikuti kemauanmu bukan?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada mencibir.

"Tepat sekali. Jadi sekarang kita bisa meninggalkan tempat ini?" Luhan mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar mendahului Sehun.

Mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Sehun, mungkin karena kebiasaan Luhan menaikan sebelah kakinya ke jok mobil. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan membungkukan badannya kearah Luhan, dia menarik sebelah kaki itu kebawah, sedangkan Luhan hanya memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

"Satu hal kecil yang kamu harus rubah dari mulai saat ini, seorang wanita tidak menaikan sebelah kakinya saat duduk dikursi." Jelas Sehun kemudian memasangkan _seat-belt_ pada Luhan.

"_Understand?_" Tanya Sehun. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan, tak berkomentar apapun. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya.

"Ke apartemenmu, tentu saja." Jawab Luhan dengan sinisnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Ini masih belum terlalu larut, jika kamu ingin mengunjungi sebuah tempat aku masih bisa mengantarmu." Jelas Sehun. Luhan berpikir sejenak.

"Apartemenku. Aku perlu beberapa pakaian, karna di apartemenmu sama sekali tidak ada baju untuk wanita." Ujar Luhan setelah berpikir. Sehun mengangguk dan menyalakan mobilnya.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Mereka sudah berada dikediaman Luhan. Dia sedang berada di kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian sedangkan Sehun duduk di ruang tamu dan mengamati apartemen Luhan. Ini ke dua kalinya dia datang kesini dan sama sekali tidak ada perubahan, hanya ada beberapa botol _whiskey_ yang berserakan di bawah meja.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan keluar dengan membawa sebuah kantong yang cukup besar menggantung di pundakjnya, dan ditangannya ada dua buat botol _whiskey_bertuliskan _JACK DANIEL'S_dan_Chivas Regal_. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Kau tidak melarangku untuk minum bukan?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum. Tulus.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku sama sekali tidak akan melarangmu minum. Hanya saja… itu _whiskey_ dengan kadar alkohol diatas 40% bukan?" Luhan menatap kedua botol yang ada ditangannya dan mengangguk acuh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, hanya saja sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau meminum alkohol apalagi dengan kadar diatas 40%." Jawab Sehun sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau tidak usah membayangkanya, karna kau bisa melihatnya hampir setiap ha- Oh.. ingat, kau tidak akan melarangku."

"Tidak. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melarangmu selama kamu meminumnya di dalam apartemenku. Bukan apa – apa hanya saja aku tidak mau melihatmu tersungkur dipinggri jalan seperti tempo hari." Jelas Sehun.

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Luhan dengan singkat.

"Sudah selesai? Jika sudah sebaiknya kita kembali, ini sudah malam." Luhan mengangguk dan keluar dari apartemennya disusul dengan Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Tepat pukul 12 malam mereka baru sampai diapartemen Sehun. Dengan segera Sehun menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian, tapi lain halnya dengan Luhan, dia menuju ruang tengah untuk menegak _whiskey_ yang tadi dia bawa dari apartemennya.

Luhan dengan mudahnya membuka botol _whiskey_ yang pertama. Dia tidak memerlukan gelas untuk menuangkan _whiskey_itu karna dia sudah bisa minum dengan langsung meneguknya dari botol.

1 teguk

2 teguk

3 teguk

Satu botol pun habis diteguknya. Entah mungkin karna Luhan sudah biasa atau menurutnya kadar alkohol dalam _whiskey_itu terlalu rendah, dia masih sadar, bahkan dia belum merasa melayang.

Luhan mulai membuka botol yang lainnya dan kembali meneguk _whiskey_yang bertuliskan _JACK DANIEL'S_ itu. Hampir setengah botol dia habiskan. Dan efeknya mulai terasa.

Luhan merasakan dia sangat ringan, bahkan sanggup untuk terbang. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu membuat kepalanya sangat berat dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hal itu tidak membuat Luhan berhenti menegak _whiskey_ yang ada ditangannya. Dia terus menegak _whiskey_itu sampai habis, tak bersisa. Luhan menjatuhkan botol itu kelantai membuat suara dentingan pelan.

Luhan membaringkan dirinya disofa, membiarkan tubuhnya melayang untuk sesaat, ini yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan minuman beralkohol karna dia membutuhkannya, dia membutuhkan rasa ringan yang dibuat oleh _whiskey_ yang ditegaknya.

Saat Sehun mendengar suara dentingan benda yang jatuh mengenai lantai, dia langsung bergegas keluar kamar dan mencari asal suara itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Luhan yang sudah tergeletak lemas diatas sofa dengan dua botol _whiskey_ yang berada dilantai.

Sehun menghampirinya dan berlutut disamping Luhan. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan menyimpan botol kosong itu diatas meja. Dia menatap Luhan yang tergelak lemas dan kadang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

Dengan lembut Sehun menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ menuju kamarnya. Dia membaringkan Luhan dan membuka kedua sepatu yang digunakan Luhan, setelah itu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang dan mantap Luhan, ini kedua kalinya dia menatap Luhan tak berdaya karna menegak minumam beralkohol terlalu banyak. Dengan ragu Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kepala Luhan. Tidak ada pergerakan. Sehunpun membelai pelan rambut Luhan.

"Ini alasannya kenapa aku tidak melarangmu untuk minum, aku lebih baik melihatmu seperti ini daripada kamu harus memakai obat terlarang itu lagi…" gumam Sehun pelan. "tapi tenang saja. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu berhenti. Aku berjanji." Lanjut Sehun dalam sebuah bisikan pelan.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Seperti pagi sebelumnya Sehun bangun lebih awal daripada Luhan, dia sedang berada didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. _Well_… sebenarnya Sehun tidak ahli dalam hal memasak, tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa menyiapkan segelas susu untuk sarapannya.

DAP DAP DAP

Tiba – tiba saja suara derap langkah orang yang berlari terdengar diseluruh penjuru apartemennya. Dia menengok kearah belakang dan menemukan Luhan sedang berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi lambungnya. Sehun menggeleng dan menghampiri Luhan.

"_G-go a w-way_**." **Ujar Luhan tak jelas. Sehun tidak menggubrisnya dia tetap mendekati Luhan dan memijat pundak Luhan pelan membuat dia kembali mengeluarkan isi lambungnya.

Luhan membersihkan mulutnya dan mendongakan wajahnya, tapi tiba – tiba saja, bumi seakan – akan dilanda gempa, tubuhnya oleng kesamping. Luhan sudah menutup matanya siap mendarat kelantai.

Tapi disana ada Sehun yang menompangnya. Sehun dengan sigap merangkul Luhan dan membawanya ke ruangan tengah. Luhan tidak melawan tapi juga tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ujar Sehun pelan setelah mendudukan Luhan di sofa, kemudian melesat kembali ke dapur.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali dengan segelas teh ditangannya. Dia memberikannya pada Luhan yang terlihat pucat. Luhan menerima teh itu dan menatap Sehun tak yakin.

"Minum saja, memang rasanya sedikit aneh, tapi itu akan membuat rasa pusingnya hilang." Ujar Sehun sebelum Luhan sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Luhan pun meminum teh itu. Rasa pait langsung menyeruak diseluruh mulut bahkan tenggorokannya. Luhan mengernyit pelan dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah aku bilang rasanya tidak enak. Tapi sebaiknya kamu menghabiskannya." Ujar Sehun tatkala Luhan menatapnya.

Luhan mendesah nafas panjang dan meminum seluruh teh yang ada di gelas itu sambil menutup mata. Sehun mengambil gelas yang ada ditangan Luhan dan menyerahkan segelas air putih. Dengan cepat Luhan menegak seluruh air putih itu tanpa bersisa.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dan mengambil kedua gelas itu. Luhan menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun. Dia baru menyadari satu hal. Sehun masih seperti dulu, masih –dan akan selalu- perhatian padanya.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan sudah kembali berbaring di kasurnya dengan selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya. Ini salah satu dampak setiap Luhan menegak _whiskey_ atau apapun yang mengandung alkohol terlalu banyak. Tapi itu tidak membuat dirinya berhenti untuk meminumnya.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

"Oh… maaf seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu dulu." Ucap Sehun kembali menutup pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

"M-masuk." Ucap Luhan dengan lemah. Sehun membuka pintunya dan melihat keadaan Luhan yang terbaring lemas dikasur.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Ini apartemenmu, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tidak bisa melarangnya bukan?" Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian masuk dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia kembali mengangkat bahunya.

"Hari ini aku ada pemotretan dan syuting untuk iklan." Jelas Sehun. Luhan tidak berkata apapun dia hanya menatap Sehun. "Dan sepertinya aku akan pulang malam." Lanjut Sehun. "Apa kau akan baik – baik saja jika aku tinggalkan sendiri?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku sudah hidup bertahun – tahun di London tanpa dirimu, tentu saja aku akan baik – baik saja." Jawab Luhan dengan nada malas.

"Maksudku, lihatlah kondisimu, aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Luhan menatap dirinya yang terbungkus rapat oleh selimut.

"Tenang, aku akan baik – baik saja selama aku berada disini." Jelas Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana – mana bukan?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Tidakah sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang tahanan yang siap kabur kapan saja?" Cibir Luhan. Sehun tertawa rendah.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja jika kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat kau harus menghubungiku dulu, jadi aku bisa tau dimana lokasimu."

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku tidak berencana pergi kemana – mana hari ini, lagi pula hari ini aku tidak kerja jadi aku tidak akan pergi ke club."

Sehun mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari kasur. "Aku akan pulang larut, jika kau lapar ada beberapa cemilan di lemari dan jika kau ingin memasak, di kulkas ada beberapa bahan, kau bisa memakainya." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Luhan mengangguk tak kentara dan kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Lu, jaga dirimu baik – baik." Ujar Sehun sebelum dia benar – benar keluar dan Luhan kembali mengangguk.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun masih ada di studio pemotretan, mungkin tidak lama lagi pemotretan akan selesai. Dia sedang menunggu gilirannya. Sedangkan beberapa orang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing – masing, dan tiba tiba saja ada seseorang menghampiri Sehun. Ternyata dia penata rias yang akan mendandani Sehun, Yah walau sebenarnya walaupun tidak memakai make up Sehun sudah terlihat sangat tampan.

Sehun duduk didepan meja dengan kaca besar yang dikelilingi oleh lampu. Sang penata rias mulai me-make up wajah Sehun. Tiba – tiba saja pikirkan Sehun melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepatnya saat dia akan meninggalkan kamar Luhan. Dia baru sadar akan satu hal. Luhan tidak lagi marah saat dia memanggilnya 'Lu' perubahan yang sangat baik bukan? Dan mungkin akan lebih baik lagi.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan baru saja bangun, kepalanya sudah tidak pusing bahkan dia sudah tidak mual. Biasanya efek dari minuman itu masih terasa sampai sore, sepertinya teh yang diberikan Sehun memang sangat membantu.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, dia merasa sangat lapar, mungkin karna semua makanan yang sudah dimakan, dimuntahkan lagi tadi pagi ditambah lagi dia belum memakan apapun hari ini. Luhan mengigit bibirnya, sungguh kali ini Luhan memang sangat kelaparan, dengan ragu dia membuka kulkas. Ternyata ada beberapa bahan makanan disana. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, untuk apa Sehun menyediakan bahan makanan sebanyak ini? Bukankah Sehun bisa memasak. Jujur saja sepanjang yang Luhan tau, Sehun itu sangat payah dalam hal memasak. Jadi siapa yang memasak?

Luhan mengangkat bahunya tak perduli, dia mengambil jus jeruk yang ada disana kemudian berjalan kearah meja makan dan ternyata disana masih ada roti. Dengan cepat Luhan duduk dan menuangkan jus jeruk itu pada gelas. Dia menyambar roti itu dan mengoleskan selai diatasnnya. Ini memang bukan roti yang paling enak didunia tapi untuk perut Luhan yang kelaparan, roti ini terasa sangat enak.

Luhan menghabiskan beberapa potong roti dan beberapa gelas jus jeruk. Setelah dia merasa keyang, dia membereskan semuanya. Entah dorongan darimana Luhan mulai membersihkan beberapa piring dan gelas yang ada disana. Jujur saja sudah lama sekali dia tidak melakukan hal seperti cuci piring, memasak, menyapu dan segala hal yang berbau kebersihan.

Luhan dengan kaku mencuci semua piring dan gelas yang ada. Beberapa kali benda yang dipegangnya tergelincir kembali kedalam bak. Luhan menghela nafas dan dengan telaten kembali membersihkan semuanya.

Luhan menghela nafas lega saat semua piring dan gelas sudah bersih. "Tidak kuduga ternyata hanya dengan mencuci beberapa piring dan gelas menguras banyak keringat." Gumam Luhan sambil menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan merasa bosan. Tentu saja, dia bukan orang yang bisa tahan hanya diam di ruangan tertutup seperti ini. Luhan mulai berkeliling apartemen Sehun, semenjak dia datang ke apartemen ini, dia sama sekali belum melihat – lihat. Luhan mulai dari ruang tamu. Dia menatap beberapa tumpukan majalah yang ada disana. _Hemm… ternyata dia memang model yang cukup terkenal di London._ Ujar Luhan dalam benaknya saat melihat Sehun sebagai cover majalah. Dia kembali membuka beberapa halaman majalah yang ada disana. Tak sengaja matanya menatap sebuah artikel tentang seorang aktor yang digosipkan selingkuh dengan seorang wanita.

Luhan hanya mendengus pelan. "Hanya seorang aktor bodoh yang akan selingkuh. Karna jika dia tidak bodoh dia akan memikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi pada karirnya" Komentar Luhan dengan pedasnya.

Dia sudah bosan membuka – buka majalah yang menurutnya sama saja. Luhanpun beranjak keruang tengah, disana ada LCD TV yang lumayan besar, disisi ruangan ada sebuah rak yang penuh dengan buku. Luhan baru sadar kalau disana banyak sekali buku, entah mungkin karna sebelumnya dia tidak begitu memperhatiakan. Luhan mendekat dan menatap deretan buku yang tertata rapi itu.

Luhan menyentuh salah satu buku yang ada disana._ Romeo and Juliet_**.** Luhan tersenyum geli, dia tidak pernah menyangkan Sehun membaca buku yang menurutnya menggelikan ini. "Apa yang membuat dia membaca hal menjijikan seperti ini?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan duduk disudut sofa, dia mulai membuka buku itu. Luhan baru sadar kalau buku ini menggunakan bahasa Korea. Jujur saja Luhan hampir lupa dengan bahasa satu itu. Tapi untungnya dia masih mengingatnya walau kadang dia harus membacanya berulang – ulang untuk benar – benar paham.

Butuh waktu berjam – jam untuk Luhan menyelesaikan satu novel itu, entah karna novelnya yang menggunakan bahasa korea atau entah karna dia sudah terlalu lama tidak membaca buku. Entahlah.

Luhan bangkit dan menatap jam yang ada dinding. Ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 18.30 **. **_Yang benar saja? Kenapa waktu bisa mengalir begitu cepat._ Ucap Luhan dalam benaknya.

Dan karna itu Luhan kembali lapar. Luhan mengigit bibirnya, dia memasuki kamar dan mengambil sebuah penjepit rambut untuk menjepit rambutnya yang panjang. Kemudian dia diam sesaat, hanya menatap dapur. Tapi dia menggeleng pelan, dia lebih baik tidak makan daripada harus memasak apalagi ini apartemen Sehun. Maaf, gengsi mengalahkan kelaparannya.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Untung saja syuting iklan kali ini bisa selesai dalam satu hari, biasanya mereka menghabisakan waktu beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Mungkin ini karna sang sutradara sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus dan membuat semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Sehun dengan segera membereskan semua peralatannya dan bergegas untuk kembali keapartemennya. Dia melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Masih pukul 19.15

Mungkin jika dia bergegas dia bisa sampai di apartemen pukul 19.30. Dengan itu Sehun segera berpamitan pada semua kru dan menuju mobilnya. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang melewati jalanan kota London yang ramai. Dia baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari sabtu. _Satnite._ Pikir Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang tiba – tiba saja terukir di bibirnya.

Dan benar saja tepat pukul 19.30 Sehun sampai diapartemennya. Dengan cepat Sehun menaiki _lift _ dan memasuki apartemennya. Sehun mendongak masuk, tapi matanya tidak menemukan Luhan disana. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia berjalan masuk kedalam dan duduk di sofa.

KLEK

Tiba – tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sehun memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang ada disana. Luhan. Tentu saja, bagaimana Sehun bisa sebodoh ini. Luhan yang kaget dengan keberadaan Sehun terkesiap dan mundur sedikit kebelakang.

"Kapan kamu datang?" tanya Luhan.

"Baru saja." Jawab Sehun santai. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "kenapa kamu memakai kamar mandi luar? Kenapa dengan kamar mandi dikamarmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kamar mandinya rusak, airnya sama sekali tidak mau keluar." Jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu." Luhanpun menghentikan langkahnya dan menap kearah Sehun.

"Kau belum makan bukan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk acuh. "Aku sedang malas memasak." Jawabnnya kemudian membuka pintu kamar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan diluar." Ajak Sehun membuat kembali menengok kearahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak mau makan." Ucap Luhan. "Kalau begitu temani aku makan." Sela Sehun cepat. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Mereka sudah ada disebuah restaurant di pusat kota London. Tepatnya disebuah restaurant yang hanya menyediakan makanan korea. Luhan merutuki dirinya karna dengan mudahnya mengikuti kemauan Sehun.

"Aku tau kamu lapar, pesanlah sesuatu." Ucap Sehun sambil membuka buku menu. Luhan mengigit bibirnya, dengan ragu dia mulai membuka buku menu itu. Tapi kemudian dia menutup buku menunya dan bersandar ke punggung kursi. Dia menutup matanya, entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja bayangan masa lalunya terlintas.

"_Yangnyeom Tongdak."_ Ujar Sehun pada pelayan. "_and…_ _make it two"_ Luhan membuka mata dan menatap Sehun dengan mata membelalak.

Sang pelayan sudah mencatat semua pesanan Sehun dan kemudian meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di meja itu. Luhan masih menatap Sehun, mata Luhan menyipit dan menatap Sehun dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan memakannya bukan?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum. "…Ingat aku tidak menerima penolakan." Jawab Sehun.

"_Aa... what the…"_

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sela Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian makanan yang dipesan pun datang. Luhan menatap nanar pada _Yangnyeom Tongdak_ yang tersaji dihadapannya. Sebenarnya makanan itu sangat menggoda, ayam goreng khas korea yang disiram dengan saos dengan rasa manis dan pedas yang bersatu.

"Makanlah." Ujar Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dengan sinis kemudian mendengus pelan. "Sudah kukatakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk makan." Ujar Luhan sambil mendorong pelan piring itu. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia menyodorkan daging yang dijepit oleh sumpit pada Luhan.

"Buka mulutmu. Aku harus menyuapimu jika kamu tidak ingin makan sendiri." Ucap Sehun sambil terus menyodorkan daging itu pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan berusaha menghindar.

"_Fine!_" Ujarnya kasar. "Aku akan makan sendiri dan singkirkan tanganmu itu." Ucap Luhan sambil menepis pelan tangan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menyuapkan daging itu pada mulutnya. Dia melihat Luhan dengan kaku memegang sumpit ditangannya dan mulai menyuapkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya. Dia melihat Luhan memejamkan mata saat daging itu sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sehun tersenyum. Dia tau, Luhan sangat menyukai makanan satu ini, hanya saja dia ingin menolaknya, dia tidak ingin kembali mengingat kembali masa lalunya tentang Korea. _Aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu kembali seperti dulu._ Ujar Sehun dalam hatinya sambil menatap Luhan yang dengan tekuknya malahap satu persatu potongan daging yang ada dipiringnya.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Acara makan malam sudah selesai. Sehun langsung memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi ditengah perjalanan dia ingat akan sesuatu. Sehun menikung ke jalan yang lebih ramai, membuat Luhan yang duduk disampinganya kaget.

"Kita tidak akan pulang?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku melupakan sesuatu." Jawabnya enteng.

"Melupakan apa?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menatapnya kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Nanti kau akan tau."

Tiba – tiab saja Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya, dia melepas _seat-belt _ dan menatap Luhan sesaat.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak akan lama." Ucap Sehun kemudian keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Luhan yang memanggilnya. Luhan yang kesal merutuki Sehun dan tak lupa makianpun keluar dari mulutnya.

10 menit kemudian Sehun kembali. Dia menyodorkan sesuatu pada Luhan membuat wanita terlonjak kaget.

"_Bubble tea!" _Luhan memekik tanpa sadar dan langsung menyambar gelas plastik itu. Sehun tersenyum lebar, dia sudah menduga kalau Luhan akan senang. Luhan dengan cepat menyeruputminuman favoritenya itu. Sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak merasakan minuman satu ini, dia sendiri bahkan sudah lupa kapan dia terakhir meminumnya.

"Aku bisa membelikan sebuah toko _Bubble tea _agar kamu bisa meminumnya setiap hari…" Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak kearahnya. "… dengan satu syarat, kau harus berhenti mabuk – mabukan."

Luhan mendengus pelan."_Nice try."_ Ujar Luhan.

"Jangan harap. Sekalipun kamu membelikan sebuah toko _bubble tea _terenak di dunia, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menegak minuman beralkohol." Lanjutnya tanpa menatap Sehun lagi.

"Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba." Ujar Sehun kemudian menghidupkan mobilnya. Luhan memutar bola matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong chingudeul ^^ bagaimana chapter 6 nya? Author tau pasti banyak yang kurang. Mianhae...**

**HunHan momentnya juga pasti kurang ya?mianhaeeeeee...**

**Kalau ada typo author minta maaf, karna sepanjang author membuat cerita/fic engga jauh dari yang namanya typos. Mianhae._.v**

**Seperti biasa author mau berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan dengan baik hatinya mau mereview, author sangat berterima kasih. Jengmal Gomawo. Untuk yang belum review. Mohon Reviewnya^^ satu review dari kalian sangat berharga. **

**Author mau nanya nih. Chapter depan itu mending…**

**HUNHAN NC**

**HUNHAN PROBLEM**

**Pick One. Author bingung sekali mau yang mana dulu^^v**

**BIG THANKAS****_ TO : _**

_**DianaSangadji, Gita Safira, MyJonggie, zhoons, **__**dian haniehunie, lisnana1, Deer Panda, TelekoneticWhirlwind HunHan, Kiela Yue, Xiao HunHan, Chlie hanariunnse, ohristi95, baby reindeer, rinie hun, Cindyshim, LULU97, riskyu, yantijinki, 0312luLuEXOticS, Riyoung Kim, ICE BLOCK, han young, baekyeolssi, baconeggyeo, jungsssi, asroyasrii. **_


	7. I Think I Realize Something

**I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : M **

**Chapter : 7/?**

**It's HunHan Story. **

**I Think I Realize Something**

Luhan dan Sehun baru saja sampai diapartemen. Luhan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, perutnya yang tadi kelaparan kini sudah kenyang, bahkan sangat kenyang. Sehun ikut duduk disampingnya. Luhan menatap Sehun sesaat sebelum dia bangkit menuju kamarnya.

"_You don't wanna say something to me?_" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan memutar badannya.

"_Something?" _ Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kemudian duduk dengan tegak.

"_Like 'Thank You' may be?_" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan terima kasih?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukankah itu yang selalu kamu lakukan dulu?" Sehun balas bertanya.

Entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di benak Luhan. Dia menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disampingnya.

"_You said you want me to say thanks right?_" Tanya Luhan, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Oke." Dan dengan itu Luhan menaik jas yang digunakan Sehun kemudian melumat bibir tipisnya. Sehun yang kaget tentu saja langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya membuat tautan itu terlepas.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Sehun sedikit membentak.

"Tadi kau berkata kalau kau ingin aku berterima kasih bukan?" Sehun mengangguk. "…_And this is my way to say thank you…_" Lanjut Sehun.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini." Sela Sehun.

"_Just calm and let me say thank you. Please…_" mohon Luhan.

"_But…"_

"_Just let me do it._" Sela Luhan.

Sehun diam dan menatap Luhan tak yakin, tapi Luhan memasang wajah seriusnya. Sehun mendesah, sepertinya kali ini dia tidak bisa melawan Luhan. Lihatlah siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan Luhan jika dia sudah mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya seperti itu? Bahkan Sehun pun tidak bisa menolaknya.

"_Fine, Just do what you wanna do._" Ujar Sehun menyerah. Luhan tersenyum –lebih menyerupai seringaian sebenarnya- pada Sehun. Dia beringsut mendekati Sehun.

"_I will do my best. I promise. You just watch and enjoy it._" Sehun tidak membalas dia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Luhan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini dia melakukannya lembut. Luhan kembali melumat pelan bibir tipis Sehun. tapi semakin lama lumatannya semakin ganas, kasar dan menuntut.

Dipihak lain, Sehun hanya diam dengan perlakukan Luhan terhadapnya, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak tapi juga tidak membalas ciuman Luhan.

Sudah puas dengan bibir Sehun, Luhan mulai turun ke leher Sehun, dia mengecup leher Sehun tanpa ada niatan meninggalkan jejak disana.

"Boleh aku melanjutkannya?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya seorang pria yang berkata seperti itu?" Luhan memutarkan bola matanya.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan, aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi."

Luhan mengangguk, tersenyum puas, sudah lama dia tidak melakukan hal ini. entah kenapa ada secercah perasaan rindu pada pekerjaannya itu. Luhan kembali mencium Sehun. tentu saja dengan ganas dan menuntut, tapi sayang Sehun sama sekali tidak membalasannya.

Tangan Luhan mulai merayap pelan menelusuri tubuh Sehun. kemudian tangannya sampai di selangkangan Sehun. Luhan mengusap paha dalam Sehun.

Dan kemudian tangannya bertemu dengan gundukan yang ada disana. Luhan meremasnnya pelan membuat lenguhan tertahan dari Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan tautannya dan menatap Sehun tak suka. "Sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra, Ck… lihatlah, kau sama sekali belum tegang." Ujar Luhan menatap junior Sehun yang masih terbungkus rapi. Sehun menatap Luhan kemudian tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Luhan.

"karna ini sama sekali tidak membuatku menikmatinya." Ujar Sehun dengan lembut. Tapi Luhan mendengus pelan dan kembali meremas junior Sehun.

"Eunggghh" Lenguhan pelan kembali keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Tidak satu orang pria pun yang tidak menikmati _service-_ku." Ujar Luhan semakin menjadi – jadi. Tangan Luhan mulai membuka resleting jeans yang digunakan Sehun. Tapi tangan Sehun menahannya membuat Sehun menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" Tantang Sehun. Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Bertaruh?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Tentu." Jawab Sehun enteng. "…Jika kamu bisa membuatku klimaks, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kamu inginkan selama seharian penuh." Lanjutnya. Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Apapun?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk yakin.

"Tapi jika kamu kalah, kamu harus mengikuti apapun yang aku pinta, bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia terlihat berpikir. Luhan sedang berpikir tentang hal apa yang akan dipinta Sehun jika dia kalah.

"Aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh – aneh, aku berjanji." Ujar Sehun seakan bisa membaca pikirkan Luhan. "…tapi bukankah kamu tadi mengatakan kalau tidak ada satu orangpun yang tidak menikmati _service_-mu? Bukankah itu berarti akan ada banyak peluang untukmu dibandingkan denganku?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menantang. Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau benar – benar ingin menantangku?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Why not_?"

"_Fine. _ Kau yang memulainya Sehun. Bersiaplah untuk menerima kekalahanmu." Ujar Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun.

Tangan Luhan kembali meremas junior Sehun, membuat Sehun harus menahan desahannya. Dia mulai menurunkan _underware_ yang digunakan Sehun membuat juniornya yang sudah mulai tegang keluar. "_See…_ aku berhasil membuatnya tegang." Ujar Luhan dengan bangga. Sehun hanya bungkam, dia tidak mau membalas ucapan Luhan. Entah kenapa Sehun hanya membiarkan Luhan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Luhan bangkit kemudian berlutut tepat di depan selangkangan Sehun. Luhan kembali memegang junior Sehun dan mengocoknya. Susah payah Sehun meredam desahannya.

Luhan menyeringai saat menatap Sehun yang seperti itu, dia semakin mempercepat kocokannya, kemudian Luhan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat junior Sehun yang memang sudah menegang.

Luhan melumuri junior -yang menurutnya menurutnya memiliki ukuran yang menakjubkan itu- dengan salivanya sendiri. Setelah merasa kalau semua bagian dari junior Sehun terlumuri salivanya Luhan mulai memasukan junior –yang cukup besar- itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Shhhh" Desisan pelan keluar dari mulut Sehun membuat Luhan semakin gencar melakukan pekerjaannya. Tangan kanan Luhan membantu dirinya untuk memompa junior Sehun sedangkan tangan kirinya menggelitik _twiceball_ yang menganggung disana.

Saat Luhan semakin gencar – gencar melakukan kegiatannya, Sehun diatas sana sedang mencoba menahan dan memendam segala hasratnya. Tentu saja dia tidak mungkin semudah itu kalah. Tidak. Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sehun menutup mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa, dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan apa yang Luhan lakukan terhadap juniornya, walau hal itu sulit sekali untuk dilakukan, tapi setidaknya Sehun bisa sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Luhan masih memainkan junior Sehun. Saat dia melihat Sehun menutup matanya Luhan menyeringai, dia mengartikan kalau Sehun sedang menikmati _service-_nya. Dan Luhanpun semakin gencar menaik turunkan kepalanya.

Luhan mulai menghisap kuat junior Sehun, kemudian kembali memaju mundurkan kepalanya, sesekali dia mengigit pelan junior itu membuat sebuah rangsangan.

Luhan mengeluarkan junior Sehun, kemudian meludahinya. Luhan kembali menjilati junior Sehun tapi kali ini berbeda, dia mencengkram junior Sehun kemudian membuat gerakan memutar dengan lidahnya diujung junior Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan yang ada dibawahnya yang tengah menjilati juniornya dengan wajah yang sensual. _Damn! She's fucking…._ Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan pikirkannya.

Luhan menyeringai disela – sela kegiatannya, dia tau, dengan cara seperti ini tidak ada satupun pria yang tidak suka. Luhan tau, karna dia sudah pernah melakukan beberapa 'eksperimen' saat dia masih bekerja di bar sebagai...

Sehun berusaha mati – matikan untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, sungguh, dia tidak pernah merasakan nikmat yang seperti ini. Tapi Sehun tidak mau kalah, dia kembali menyetabilkan deru nafasnnya dan mencoba kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sudah hampir 30 menit lamanya Luhan melakukan _blowjob_ tapi Sehun tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda akan klimaks bahkan dia tidak mengeluarkan _precum-_nya. Luhan mulai geram, dia semakin menjadi – jadi.

Luhan kembali memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengocok junior Sehun dalam mulutnya, tidak hanya itu tangan Luhan mengocok junior Sehun dan yang lainnya mencubit dan memainkan _twiceball_ Sehun.

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun merasakan kalau tidak ada pergerakan dari Luhan. Sontak Sehun membuka matanya, dia menatap Luhan yang sedang memandangnya kesal. Sehun tersenyum menang dalam benaknya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku bahkan belum merasakan apa – apa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendengus.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Luhan bangkit dan duduk disamping Sehun –tidak bersebelahan Luhan duduk disudut sofa membuat sebuah jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun-

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun pura – pura tidak mengerti.

"Menahan hasratmu? Kau sering melakukannya? Dengan siapa? Ini bukan yang pertama bagimu?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Luhan tanpa disadarinya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian membenarkan celananya.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun balas bertanya. Luhan memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Kenapa kau malah balas bertanya?" tanya Luhan yang mulai kesal.

"Pertama, sudah aku katakan kalau kau tidak melakukannya dengan cinta- oh tunggu. Jangan menyela, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku dulu." Ucap Sehun saat Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Kedua aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun. Dan satu hal, ini yang pertama untukku." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian dia kembali menutup mulutnya dan menatap Sehun tak yakin.

"Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong." Ujar Sehun meyakinkan Luhan.

"Aku tidak perduli, tentang ini yang pertama atau bukan untukmu, yang aku heran…" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya? Jangan menjawab karna aku melakukannya tanpa cinta. _Hell!_ Banyak diluar sana pria yang menikmatinya sekalipun tanpa CINTA." Luhan menekankan perkataannya.

"Kalaubegitu jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, gampang bukan? Dan apakah aku terlihat seperti mereka?" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dari atas kebawah. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia menguap dan bangkit.

"Aku lelah, aku akan tidur sekarang." Ujar Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Lu?" Panggil Sehun. Luhan mendesah kemudian membalikan tubuhnya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Luhan yang mulai kesal.

"Jangan lupa, kau kalah." Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Bisakah kita membahasnnya besok? Aku sangat lelah. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Luhan sambil berdecak pinggang. Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Ujar Sehun masih duduk disofa. Luhan mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia membuka pintunya menatap Sehun yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun yang sadar saat Luhan menatapnya dari pintu.

"Toiletnya masih rusak, kau akan memperbaikinya bukan?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Luhan.

"Tidak sekarang." Ujar Luhan cepat membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah.

"Ini sudah malam, kau bisa memperbaikinya besok lagipula aku juga masih bisa memakai toilet yang ada disana."Ujar Luhan kemudian melakangkan menuju toilet yang ada disamping dapur.

"Aku bisa membenarkannya sekarang." Ujar Sehun.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, kau bisa membenarkannya besok, jika kau memaksa terserah padamu." Jawab Luhan tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah aku akan membenarkannya besok." Seru Sehun, Luhan hanya melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk kedalam toilet.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, dia menjejalkan tangannya ke saku jeans kemudian masuk kekamarnya.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka kembali seperti biasa, dengan Luhan yang cuek dan Sehun yang begitu perhatiannya.

Luhan mulai jarang datang ke _bar. _Dia berkata pada _boss_ nya kalau dia sedang malas. Dan sang _boss_ tidak memaksa Luhan, karna dia tau kalau Luhan berkata tidak mau maka tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Jangan lupakan kalau Luhan itu sangat keras kepala.

Tapi tak jarang juga dia datang dan menari dengan gerakan eksotisnya dan membuat semua penonton terkagum – kagum dan bahkan tak jarang memintanya untuk menemani mereka seperti apa yang Luhan biasa lakukan.

Tapi entah karna kesepakatannya dengan Sehun atau karna Sehun itu sendiri, dia selalu menolak, dengan cara sehalus mungkin. Tentu saja, dia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan pria hidung belang. Karna dia tau, pria seperti itu kadang berlaku nekad. Dan Luhan sedang tidak mau mencari masalah, tentu saja dia juga tidak mau membuat Sehun ikut terseret kedalam masalahnya.

Melihat perubahan Luhan tidak terlalu sering datang ke _bar_, Sehun tersenyum senang. Tentu saja. Tapi kebiasaan Luhan yang suka menegak minuman keras masih belum berhenti. Hampir setiap 2 hari sekali Sehun menemani Luhan membeli minuman keras itu. Jadi Sehun sudah tidak heran dengan bau, _Whiskey, Bir, Vodka, Brendi, _dan segala macam minuman beralkohol lainnya. Tentu saja Sehun membiarkan Luhan, tapi kadang dia kesal saat keesokan harinya dia melihat Luhan meringkuk di kasurnya dan muntah – muntah. Sehun sudah pernah membujuk Luhan untuk menguranginya tapi Luhan selalu mengelak dan mengatakan kalau Sehun sudah berjanji tidak akan melarangnya. Sehun mendesah nafas panjang, dia memang tidak bisa memaksa Luhan jika keadaannya seperti ini. Luhan keras kepala, tentu saja.

Tapi setidaknya Sehun bisa mulai menemukan sebuah pencerahan. Karna sekarang Luhan memang sudah mulai sedikit berubah, tentu saja Sehun tidak mengharapkan Luhan sepenuhnya berubah secara tiba – tiba, karna dia sadar semua memerlukan proses termasuk hal seperti ini. Tapi Sehun yakin lambat laun Luhan akan berubah dan kembali seperti dulu.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan dan Sehun menganggap kalau kejadian tempo hari itu bukan sesuatu yang besar dan tidak untuk diungkit – ungkit. Kecuali tetang hukuman yang harus dijalankan Luhan, tentu saja Sehun tidak akan melupakan hal itu.

"Aku ingin kau memakai ini dan ikut denganku." Ujar Sehun sambil memberikan sebuah kotak besar berwarna merah pada Luhan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Luhan heran. "Seingatku ini bukan hari ulangtahunku?"Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Tidak, memang bukan. Ini sebagai hukuman dari pertaruhan kita tempo hari, kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku katakan bukan?" Tanya Sehun sambil memberikan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Luhan berdecak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegang kotak itu.

"Buka dan kau akan tau." Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk kotak itu. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian dengan ragu dia membuka penutup kotak itu.

Dan matanya terbelalak sempurna saat tau apa isi kotak itu. Sebuah gaun berwarna merah yang sangat indah, disana juga ada sebuah jepit dengan bentuk mawar yang cukup besar. Luhan menyentuh gaun itu dan satu hal yang ada dipikirkannya '_Indah sekali'_ Luhan mendongak kearah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum puas.

"Aku ingin kau memakainya." Ujar Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, menatap baju itu kemudian kembali menatap Sehun.

"Aku? Kenapa? Untuk apa aku memakainya? Kau ingin aku memakai ini ke bar atau hanya untuk dipakai diapartemen ini saja?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak kedua – duanya, nanti malam kau harus menemaniku datang ke pesta. Salah satu temanku sedang merayakan pesta pernikahan." Jelas Sehun. Mata Luhan kembali membelalak kaget.

"Kau" menunjuk kearah Sehun. "mengajakku ke pesta seperti itu? Menggunakan pakaian ini? Yang benar saja?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara gugup.

"Tentu, dan tidak ada penolakan, kita juga sudah sepakat bukan kalau yang kalah akan melakukan apapun yang disuruh pemenang?" Luhan mendesah kecewa, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi jika sudah seperti ini.

"Ini masih siang, jika kau mau kita bisa pergi ke salon untuk menandanimu?" Tawar Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Ujar Luhan kembali menutup kotak itu.

"Bukan begitu, yang aku dengar kalau wanita itu butuh perawan dan aku belum melihatmu datang ke salon atau kemanapun untuk melakukan perawatan." Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita yang seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun memandang Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian menaikankan bahunya pelan.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sehun ragu. Luhan menghembuskan nafas pajang.

"Dengar, aku bukan wanita seperti kebanyakan wanita yang mengelilingimu, mungkin menurutmu dulu aku seperti itu, tapi tidak sekarang, aku bukan wanita yang suka berada ditempat seperti itu, salon, tempat spa dan tempat lainnya yang berbau seperti itu. Aku lebih baik menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk datang ke bar dan meneguk _vodka, wishkey, _dari pada aku harus datang ketempat seperti itu." Sehun mengerutkan kening mendengar penjelasan Luhan yang panjang lebar itu. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis membuat jantung Luhan tiba – tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tau kamu berbeda." Ujar Sehun masih dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Luhan mendengus pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Hari ini aku ada pekerjaan, apa kamu tidak-"

"Aku baik – baik saja, pergi saja. Jangan pikirkan aku disini." Sela Luhan sebelum Sehun sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Baiklan, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu. Tepat jam 8 malam. Aku harap kamu sudah selesai saat aku datang." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, tapi dia masih ada di studio foto, karna tidak mau membuang waktu dia membawa jas yang ada dimobil kemudian menggantinya diruang ganti. Disana masih ada beberapa model yang sedang berkemas. Saat dia merasa semuanya sudah selesai dan rapi dia segera menuju mobilnya. Sehun melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya. 19.30.

Masih ada 30 menit lagi untuk menuju pesta dan menjemput Luhan. Dengan santai Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menelusuri jalanan kota London yang tak pernah sepi akan hingar bingarnya. Tapi kemudian matanya menatap sebuah toko. Dia menepi dan membeli sesuatu disana. Sehun tersenyum dan menaruhnya dijok yang ada disampingnya. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalannnya menuju apartemen.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun sudah sampai didepan apartemennya. Dengan ragu dia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam, tapi saat masuk dia tidak menemukan Luhan disana. Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Luhan dan menetuknya pelan.

"Luhan? Kau ada didalam?" Tanya Sehun dari luar.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Luhan. Sehun berjalan mundur dan menunggu Luhan.

KLEK

Tiba – tiba saja pintu terbuka. Seketika itu juga mata Sehun membelalak, bagaimana tidak? Dihadapannya Luhan terlihat sangat cantik, dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah yang sangat indah, ditambah lagi dengan jepit mawar yang menempel indah di rambutnya yang dibiarkan menggerai indah.

Jujur saja untuk sesaat Sehun sama sekali tidak berkedip, bahkan mungkin dia sama sekali tidak bernafas saat melihat Luhan yang berdiri cantik dihadapannya. Luhan memang tidak memakai banyak make up. Hanya blush on, eyeshadow yang tak terlalu tebal dan sebuah lipstik berwarna merah senada dengan gaun yang dipakainya.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Luhan yang tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Sehun.

"_No. you are perfect._" Jawab Sehun tanpa harus berpikir dua kali.

Saat Sehun mengatakannya ada persaan aneh yang tiba – tiba saja menyelubungi hatinya. Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini tapi sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Dia tersenyum. Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Dan ini pertama kalinya semenjak mereka bertemu di London, Luhan tersenyum seperti itu pada Sehun. Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana persaannya. Tentu saja Sehun sangat bahagia. Sangat.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Luhan. Jujur saja entah kenapa dia tiba – tiba gugup. Mungkin juga sekarang pipi Luhan sudah mulai memerah.

"Oh, ya tentu saja." Ucap Sehun. "Oh tunggu. Ini…" Ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan bunga yang tadi dia beli saat dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya meraih seikat mawar merah itu. Jujur saja, ini bunga pertama yang pernah didapatkannya dari seorang pria, dan pria yang memberikannya itu adalah Sehun.

"Apakah ini perlu?" Tanya Luhan sesaat setelah menerima bunga itu.

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu yang selalu pria berikan saat akan bertemu dengan wanita cantik?" Goda Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya dan mendengus pelan. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya dia suka apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun.

"_Stop it. Can we go now_?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Sure._" Jawab Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan yang langsung disambut dengan uluran tangan Luhan.

"_Ladies first._" Ucap Sehun sambil membukakan pintu. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan dan keluar mendahului Sehun.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Mereka sudah ada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pesta yang diadakan disalah satu hotel bintang 5 di London. Sehun sedang fokus menyetir sedangkan Luhan sedang menatap bunga mawar yang ada dipangkuannya dan sesekali menghirupnya, membuat aroma khas bunga mawar memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai disana. Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan saat mereka masuk. Luhan menundukan wajahnya kemudian menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinga. Ini yang akan selalu Luhan lakukan jika dia sedang gugup. Dan menyadari akan hal itu Sehun mengelus tangan Luhan pelan membuat Luhan sedikit mendongak kearahnya.

"Jangan gugup. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Satu hal lagi, kau sudah sangat cantik." Bisik Sehun.

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam. Luhan semakin gugup saat dia sadar kalau disana banyak sekali orang dan semakin lama dia semakin tau kalau ternyata disana banyak sekali model terkenal, ternyata bukan hanya model tapi juga ada artis dan yang paling membuat Luhan gugup adalah ada wartawan.

Sehun menghampiri dua orang yang sedang mengobrol sambil memegang gelas berisi sampanye. Luhan hanya bisa mengukuti Sehun karena sejak tadi Sehun sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangan Luhan, dia masih setia menggandeng tangannya.

"Jangan katakan kau akan menghampiri mereka?"tanya Luhan. Mencengkram tangan Sehun.

"_why not_? Tenang, kau akan baik - baik saja, percaya padaku. Aku akan selalu disampingmu." ujar Sehun sambil mengeluas tangan Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Luhan mendesah, dia tidak mau berdebat dengan Sehun, jika itu terjadi orang - orang yang ada diasana akan menatapnya dan Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin itu terjadi, tentu saja.

Sehun mulai mendekati temannya yang sedang mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Dia masih menggandeng Luhan yang sekarang sudah menundukan wajahnya.

"_Hay! Long time no see you, Kris._" Ujar Sehun sambil menepuk pundak sang pria.

"_Hay! Sehun! My friend. Long time no see you too._" Ujar yang Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun. Karna itu Luhan menarik tangannya tapi Sehun tidak melepaskan begitu saja dia menggenggam tangan Luhan. Kemudian Sehun dan Kris berbicang sesaat, sedangkan Luhan masih menundukan wajahnya dan sesekali menatap kedua orang itu.

"Oh…. _Who is she?_" Tanya Kris yang baru sadar akan keberadaan Luhan disisi Sehun.

"_She is Luhan._" Ucap Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan.

Luhan yang baru sadar segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Kris. Merekapun saling berjabat tangan. Tapi kemudian pria itu kembali menatap Sehun.

"_Is she the girl who…._"

"_Yes it's her._" Sela Sehun sebelum Kris menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Kris mundur selangkah kemudian menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Kalian cocok sekali. Aku berharap kalian cepat menyusulku." Goda Kris. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Where is your wife?_" Tanya Sehun. Kris memutar tubuhnya mencari wanita yang baru saja dinikahinya. Kemudian Kris menarik seorang wanita yang sedang menggunakan sebuah gaun bernuansa putih kemudian membisikan sesuatu, wanita itu menatap kearah Sehun dan Luhan kemudian berjalan bersama Kris kearah mereka.

"_You are Sehun, right_?" Tanya wanita itu pada Sehun.

"_Yes I am. And you must be his new wife?"_ Sehun balas bertanya.

"Yes I am. My name is Tao, I'm from China. And that the reason why we just meet now. And…" Tao menatap kearah Luhan.

"My name is Luhan." Ujar Luhan.

"Oh… Luhan." Tao menatap Luhan. "Luhan? Dalam bahasa China 'Lu' itu berarti rusa.." Ujar Tao.

"Dia memang lahir di China." Sela Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang entah tiba – tiba saja menjadi menegang. "Dia memiliki nama asli Xi Luhan. Dan Dulu aku sering sekali memanggilnya Xiao Lu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa China, karna sejak kecil dia sudah tinggal di Korea. " Jelas Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Tao yang menatapnya menjadi ikut tersentuh.

"Oh… kalian berdua serasi sekali. Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Tao tanpa basa – basi. Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan. Kemudian Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Sejujurnya, kami berdua hanya teman." Ujar Sehun. Sungguh, entah kenapa saat Sehun mengatakannya ada rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba saja menjalar ke hati Luhan. _Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus sakit hati? Apa yang dikatakan dia salah? Tidak. Kami memang hanya teman. Ya… hanya… teman._

"Oh… sayang sekali. Aku pikir kalian pacaran. Jujur saja. Kalian sangat serasi." Ujar Tao. Kris melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao.

"Mereka hanya belum menyadari kalau mereka menyukai satu sama lain." Ujar Kris. Sehun menggeleng, dia cepat – cepat mengalihkan perhatian.

"Banyak sekali wartawan yang datang kesini?" tanya Sehun menatap kesekitar.

"Ya, begitulah, mereka yang datang sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menolak, lagi pula ini hari bahagiaku, aku ingin dunia melihat kalau aku baru saja mempersunting wanita tercantik diseluruh jagat raya." Jawab Kris sambil menatap Tao yang sedang _blushing_.

"Baiklah, baik… terserah apa katamu." Ujar Sehun sambil memutarkan bola matanya. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Ah… sepertinya ada tamu lain yang baru datang." Ujar Kris membuat Tao mendongak kearahnya. Tao mengikuti arah pandangan Kris ternyata disana ada dua orang, seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut yang disanggul dengan sangat indah, menggunakan gaun berwarna hitam, disebelahnya ada seorang pria dengan senyuman manis yang selalu tersunggung di bibirnya.

"_Yi Xing jie jie! Jongmyeon Oppa._" Pekik Tao. Kris terkekeh pelan. Kemudian pamit pada Sehun dan Luhan tanpa suara, membawa Tao menuju dua orang itu. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya Oppa? Jongmyeon? Bukankah itu bahasa korea?

"Mereka berdua pernah tinggal di korea, jadi tidak salah kalau mereka kenal dengan orang korea termasuk aku." Jelas Sehun seakan – akan tau apa yang dipikirkan Luhan.

"Kau mau itu?" Tanya Sehun menunjuk deretan gelas berisi _cocktail_. Luhan menatapnya sesaat kemudian mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Ujar Sehun disambut dengan anggukan oleh Luhan. Dia menebar pandangannya, ternyata pesta pernikahan ini sangat meriah. Tapi –sialnya- tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing. Luhan menundukan kepalanya sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan –sialnya lagi- pria itu mendekat kearahnya.

"_I think, your face so familiar._" Ujar pria itu yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"_I'm sorry._" Ujar Luhan berlalu menjauhi pria dihadapannya itu. Tapi sayang pria itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan. Membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah. Luhan mencoba menghindar tapi pria itu tetap menatap Luhan sampai akhirnya.

"Luhan! Kau penari di bar itu bukan?" Tanya sang pria.

"Bukan. Kau salah orang. Maaf." Ujar Luhan mencoba menghentakan tangannya tapi sayang sang pria tidak melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Haha… jangan menyangkal. Aku sering sekali datang kesana dan tentu saja sering melihatmu." Ujar pria itu. Luhan mendengus kesal. Kemudian menatap pria itu.

"Jadi apa urusanmu? Dan bisakah kau tidak menyetuhku?" Tanya Luhan. Pria itu tertawa mengejek.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah bisa disentuh? Bahkan lebih dari ini." jawab pria itu enteng. Luhan mulai kesal. Dia menghentakan tangannya kasar dan menunjuk si pria dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau! Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Bentak Luhan.

"Wow… tunggu. Dengan siapa kau datang kesini? Kau tidak mungkin diundang oleh mereka bukan?" Luhan tersentak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. _ Sial! _ Maki Luhan.

"Apa urusanmu hah?" Bentak Luhan.

"Urusanku? Tentu saja ini menjadi urusanku. Apa kau tidak tau? Aku ini seorang _paparazi dan seorang wartawan, _Itu menjadi alasan dasar kenapa aku sering datang ke bar, aku disana untuk mencari artis – artis yang datang dan 'bermain' disana. Bukankah dengan begitu aku selalu banyak berita bagus? Dan kali ini… sepertinya aku akan kembali mendapatkan berita bagus." Ujar pria itu.

"Kau! Dengar…" Luhan sudah benar – benar marah. Tapi dia masih waras, dia sadar dia masih ada di pesta, pesta pernikaha. Tentu saja dia tidak mau menjadi pengganggu. Luhan memelankan suaranya.

"Tunggu, namaku Sebastian." Sela pria itu. Luhan mendengus.

"Aku tidak perduli manamu itu siapa, aku hanya ingin memberi taumu, jangan seenaknya bicara." Ucap Luhan dengan emosi yang menggebu – gebu.

"Bicara seenaknya? Yang benar saja! Aku bicara fakta gadis manis." Ucap pria itu.

"Kau…"

"Lu?" Tiba – tiba saja Sehun memanggilnya dari belakang. Dia merutuki Sehun yang datang tidak pada waktunya. Sebastian yang ada dihadapannya, menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan mata yang berkilat.

"Jadi kau datang dengannya?" tanya pria itu. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tunggu. Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Sehun. Sebastian memandang kearah Sehun.

"Tentu saja, oh tunggu, kenalkan namaku Sebastian, saya seorang wartawan dan paparazi." Ucap Sebastian dengan bangganya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnnya kemudian mengangguk. "… dan tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah dia seorang penari _striptease_ disalah satu _bar_ yang ada London?" Sebastian mengatakannya dengan berteriak membuat semua orang memandang kearahnya.

Rahang Sehun tiba – tiba saja menegang. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia mulai emosi saat mendengar Sebastian meneriakan kalimat terakhrinya itu. Sehun sadar semua orang memandang kerahnya dan juga pada Luhan yang sekarang sedang menundukan wajahnya.

"Bukankah aku benar Sehun? Anda model yang terkenal sekarang berkencan dengan seorang penari _striptease _?" Sebastian semakin menjadi – jadi. _Sial! Mau apa orang ini? _ Ucap Sehun dalam benaknya.

Semua wartawan mulai mendekati mereka, berusaha mendapatkan foto dan informasi lebih lanjut. _Damn! Kau! Sebastian awas saja, aku berjanji akan membunuhmu._ Maki Sehun dalam benaknya. Dan dengan cepat Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan yang mulai dikerumuni wartawan, beberapa tamu undangan mulai berbisik – bisik. Sehun menatap kearah Kris yang sedang menatapnya iba. Kris menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak lain, _Berjuanglah._ Sehun mengangguk. Dia terus membawa Luhan yang ada dalam pelukannya menuju mobil.

Wartawan terus saja mengambil foto mereka dan menanyakan seputar ucapan yang disampaikan Sebastian tadi. Tapi Sehun tidak menjawab dia terus berjalan melewati wartawan itu sambil melindungi Luhan. Ya… melindungi Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**Annyeong^^ Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf, kemarin waktu upload My Wishes author kesambet setan dari neraka jahanam. Author bakal tetep buat HunHan kok engga akan ganti pairing, cuman author engga tau nanti jadinya gimana^^v**

**Oke lupakan dulu My Wishes, kembali ke I am a bad girl. Bagaimana ceritanya? Serukah? Oh ya, author mau ngasih tau, di chapter depan author mau masukin NC nya. NC yang bener – bener NC antara HunHan^^ **

**Jadi untuk di chapter ini Blow Job cukup lah ya^^ oh ya…. Chapter depan juga klimaks dari masalah yang ini^^ Huhuiiii sepertinya Chapter depan akan sedikit lebih panjang dan berliku – liku. **

**Author mau berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah review dan untuk yang belum mohon reviewnya^^ **

_**BIG THANKS : **_

_**Babyz, Cindyshim, MyJonggie, Queen, DheVils94, ohristi95, rinie hun, Deer Panda, lisnana1, baby reindeer, RaspberRyn KrisMe, Gita Safira, Kim kinan, Kiela Yue, Byun Soo Ra, Xiao Hun Han, 0312luLuEXOticS, TelekineticWhirldwind HunHan, DianaSangadji, .9, 3, EXOLunatics, Baby Kim, nissa, dian haniehunie, riskyu, exoneeeeeeeeeeee, han young, Han Ri Rin, Choi Min Gi, asroyasrii, yantijinji, Mii Chan, Phindi little Pandam, ICE BLOCK, baekyeolssi, HUNHANNNNNNN, jungsssi, Riyoung Kim, jjongieliam, WinterHeaven. **_


	8. I'm not good enough for you

**I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : M**

**Chapter : 8/?**

**It's HunHan Story.**

**To Be Continued ? / END ?**

**Pick One please. **

**I'm not good enough for you**

Sehun menepikan mobilnya dijalanan kosong. Luhan masih menangis dan isakannya masih terdengar. Tiba – tiba saja Luhan membuat gerakan, dia mencoba membuka pintu mobil tapi Sehun lebih cepat menahan tangannya.

"_Let! Me! Go!_" Ucap Luhan sambil mencoba menghentakkan tangannya. Luhan masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Mau pergi kemana? Kita harus pulang ini sudah larut malam." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Pulang? Ke apartemenmu? Sehun kapan kamu sadar aku hanya akan membawa masalah dengan pergi ke apartemenmu. Aku merasa sudah cukup menyulitkanmu dan sekarang aku tidak mau kau terlibat dalam masalah karnaku." Jelas Luhan.

"Tidak. Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu…"

"_Stop!_ Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi, aku tau semua masalah berdatangan karnaku. Kumohon jangan melarangku." Ujar Luhan kemudian membuka pintu mobil secepat mungkin dan berlari dengan menggunakan heels yang cukup tinggi mencoba menjauh dari Sehun.

"LU! Tunggu!" Teriak Sehun, dia mencoba mengejar tapi itu sia – sia. Luhan bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"_Shit!_" maki Sehun. Dia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Dia kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan jalanan.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Pagi harinya berita itu sudah mulai menyebar. Bahkan di beberapa majalah dan tabloid menjadi _Top News._ Untung saja Sehun hari ini tidak memiliki pekerjaan jadi dia bisa tinggal di apartemennya. Saat Sehun menyalakan televisi disana beritanya sudah menyebar luas, beberapa _infotaiment _sudah mulai membuat gosip yang tidak – tidak. Sehun mendengus pelan saat mendengar kalau gosip mengatakan dia membeli Luhan dari bar tersebut untuk dijadikan budak. Hah! Yang benar saja?!

Sehun mematikan televisi yang sepertinya semakin membuatnya tak karuan itu. Tak sengaja matanya menatap kamar yang selalu ditempati Luhan. Dia mendesah nafas panjang. Dari semalam Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Luhan. Jujur saja dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

Drrr Drrr

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, dia meraih ponsel dan mengangkat telphonenya tanpa memeriksa siapa itu.

"_Hallo." _Jawab Sehun dengan nada serius.

"_Sehun! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HAH? WHAT THE FUCKING THIS MEAN?" _Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia yakin direktur dari managementnya pasti akan marah besar.

"_I'm sorry…" _

"_You can't just say sorry. You have to make this news go away." _

"_Like what?" _Tanya Sehun.

"_I don't know, may be you have to say that girl is just someone who wanted to be help by you because she is a striptease dancer in bar. Easy right?" _

"_You want me to lie?" _

"_Sehun!" _Teriak pria itu diujung telephone membuat Sehun harus menjauhkan ponselnya._ "This is a tabloid dude! It's not supreme court, say what you want to say!"_

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"_I'm sorry sir I can't do that." _

"_WHAT?! WHY?" _

"_Because that is not true and actually our contract has already done, right? So I have to choice my own decision now. I'm sorry, I quit."_

"_NO! Do you want to quit? Don't be…!" _Teriak direkturnya. Tentu saja dia tidak mau salah satu model yang membesarkan managementya keluar.

"_So give me a chance to fix it with my own way." _Sang direktur terdengar menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"_Fine. As long as you like. I just want to hear that this news go away and your name is clear." _

"_Oke, I will do it, as fast as I can."_

**~I am a bad girl~**

Beberapa hari kedepan Sehun mengambil cuti, Sehun sebisa mungkin tidak bertemu dengan wartawan yang terus saja mengincarnya. Tentu saja, selama mereka belum mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan mereka tidak akan berhenti. Dan sampai sekarang mereka belum berhenti mengejar Sehun, tapi dia tidak kehabisan akal, Sehun selalu menyamar dan mengendap – endap untuk keluar mencari Luhan. Tentu saja dia harus mencari wanita itu, karna setiap helaan nafasnya dia selalu khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Mungkin sudah hampir satu tiga mereka tidak bertemu.

Sehun sekarang sedang mendatangi apartemen Luhan, banyak sekali tetangganya yang berbisik – bisik saat Sehun datang. Sehun menghela nafas dan mengetuk pintu apartemen Luhan, tapi sepertinya Luhan sama sekali tidak ada dirumah. Sehun pun kembali ke mobilnya.

"Sekarang kemana aku harus mencarimu Lu?" Gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan berpikir. Tapi kemudian dia membuka mata dan menyalakan mobilnya, melesat menelusuri jalan.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Seorang wanita berambut panjang yang menggunakan sebuah mantel cukup tebal yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya, karna London tak lama lagi akan menginjak musim dingin. Luhan, wanita itu sekarang sedang duduk menatap beberapa pohon yang memang sudah berguguran dan puluhan daun kering yang berserakan ditanah. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, terpaan angin musim gugur yang mulai dingin membuat Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri tapi hal itu tak membuat Luhan meninggalkan taman yang mulai sepi ini, beberapa orang memang sudah bosan menatap taman yang semakin kering ini.

Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Pikirannya kembali teringat pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Jujur saja sampai sekarang dia sama sekali tidak berani melihat tabloid ataupun televisi karna dia tau sekarang namanya sedang heboh diperbincangkan.

Dia tidak keberatan jika beberapa orang berpikir kalau dia melarikan diri dari masalah ini. Jujur saja Luhan tidak perduli dengan hal itu, yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya ketenangan, ya hanya itu. Dia kembali membiarkan udara dingin yang semakin menyengat itu menerpa tubuhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada disini?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang familiar.

"_Oh god, aku bahkan sampai mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Ini benar - benar gila._"Gumam Luhan pelan mungkin terdengar seperti hembusan angin.

"Aku benar – benar ada dibelakangmu Lu." Ujar seseorang tepat dibelakang Luhan.

Luhan yang kaget langsung tersentak dan berdiri, dia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sehun. Apakah matanya tidak salah liat?

"Tidak, ini benar – benar aku." Ucap Sehun seolah – olah dapat membaca pikiran Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kemudian menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel yang dia gunakan dan duduk dikursi panjang itu.

"Kau tidak duduk?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mengerjap dan kemudian duduk disamping Sehun. Untuk sesaat tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mereka berdua dan seketika itu juga suasana sedikit hening.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui aku berada disini?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menatapnya kemudian kembali tersenyum. Dia menghirup udara kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Udara terlihat mengempul dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku sangat mengenalmu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu sebuah _clue_. Dulu kau pernah mengatakan tempat yang paling kau kunjungi bukan?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir. Kemudian dia kembali mendongak kearah Sehun.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun tertawa.

"Aku akan selalu mengingatnya, bagaimana caramu dengan senangnya menjelaskan Regent's Park & Primrose Hill Salah satu taman yang ingin kamu kunjungi, dan kebetulan sekali taman ini ada di London." Sehun menatap kesekelilingnya. "Taman yang memiliki puluhan mawar dan danau yang cantik." Lanjut Sehun, Luhan tercengang. Dia tidak menyangkan Sehun mengingat apa yang pernah dia katakan dulu, padahal dia mengatakannya hampir 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Terkejut?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab dia hanya menatap Sehun. "Akupun. Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan semua hal apapun itu tentangmu." Lanjut Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sungguh – sungguh.

"Entahlah… aku…" Luhan mengalihkan padangannya dan menatap dedaunan yang sekarang mulai tertepa angin itu.

"Tidakah? Walau hanya sedikit?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongak kearahnya.

"B-bukan seperti itu…" Ujar Luhan kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dia menunduk menatap tanah kering dibawahnya.

"A-aku hanya tidak mau menyusahkanmu lagi."

"Lu… apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sama sekali ti-.."

"Jangan katakan aku tidak menyulitkanmu." Sela Luhan. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kenapa tidak? Karna kamu memang benar – benar tidak menyulitkanku. Sungguh." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca – kaca.

"When will you realize that I'm not good enough for you…? hisk... I'm bad for you." Ujar Luhan disela – sela isakannya.

GEP

Tanpa di duga sebelumnya, Sehun langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Gerakannya terlalu cepat membuat Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Who says that you're not good enough for me?" Bisik Sehun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Don't you ever think about that again." Bisik Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Saat mendengar kata – kata itu Luhan menumpahkan segala emosinya yang sudah dia pendam selama beberapa hari ini, dia menangis di bahu Sehun. Dan dengan perlahan Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

Sehun yang ada disana mencoba untuk menenangkan sebisa mungkin, dia memeluk erat dan mengusap – usap punggung dan rambut Luhan. Setelah Luhan mulai tenang Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan Sehun terulur untuk menyerka bekas air mata yang masih terlihat di pipi Luhan.

"Would you comeback with me?" Tanya Sehun. "Would you trust me even it's little?" Lanjutnya.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Hari ini disebuah ruangan disalah satu management terbesar di London sedang disesaki banyak sekali wartawan. Alasan kenapa mereka berkumpul disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mereka akan mendengar konfirmasi dari Sehun tentang kebenaran berita yang selama ini tersebar hampir diseluruh penjuru London atau mungkin seluruh dunia.

DAP DAP DAP

Suara langkah terdengar membuat semua wartawan mendongak kearahnya. Sehun sedang berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan seorang manager disampingnya. Suasana seketika itu juga hening. Sehun tidak menatap mereka saat berjalan, Sehun terlihat mengeraskan rahangnya, mungkin dia sedang tegang, tangannya yang bebas mengepal kuat.

Sehun sudah duduk di salah satu kursi dengan sebuah meja putih dengan deretan _microphone_ yang berjejer rapi dihadapannya. Kamera para wartawan mulai membidiknya. Sehun mulai membuka suaranya membuat suasana kembali hening sesaat.

"Saya disini untuk mengkonfirmasi tentang berita yang sedang marak kalian perbincangkan." Ucap Sehun pada semua wartawa yang berkilat menatap dirinya. Dan matanya menatap seseorang yang membuat semua ini terjadi, Sebastian. Sehun menatapnya tajam sebelum dia kembali bicara.

"Saya tidak akan menyangkal kalau saya datang tempo hari dengan seorang penari _striptease_ disalah satu bar yang ada di London, dia juga bukan hanya bekerja sebagai penari disana…." Sehun menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi yang saya ingin katakan disini sebenarnya bukan itu…" Ucap Sehun kemudian dia menatap Sebastian yang memasang wajah seriusnya. "…Sebenarnya saya sudah mengenal dia jauh sejak dulu, sejak kami masih tinggal di Seoul."

Dan pernyataan itu membuat semua wartawan tercengang, mereka saling berbisik dan menuliskan semua informasi yang mereka tangkap. Salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat tangannya. Sehun menatap kearahnya dan mempersilahkan dia berbicara.

"Tadi anda mengatakan kalau anda sudah mengenalnya dari dulu? Jadi sejak dulu anda sudah berpacaran dengan penari _striptease _itu?"

Sehun tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. "Apakah tadi saya mengatakan kalau dulu dia seorang penari _striptease_?" Wanita yang tadi bertanya itu menggeleng. Sehun kembali memamerkan senyumnya.

"Maka dari itu, inilah alasan saya membawanya ke pesta itu, alasan saya kenapa bisa dekat dengannya. Karna dia bukan seorang wanita seperti apa yang diberitakan kalian…" Sehun membuka salah satu tabloid yang dibawa oleh managernya.

"Seorang wanita, penari _striptease_ yang menggoda, tidak hanya menggoda dia juga memiliki pikiran pintar karna bisa menarik dan memikat salah seorang model terkenal seperti Sehun." Dia membaca salah satu artikel yang tercetak disana. Kemudian Sehun menutup tabloid itu dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada wartawan.

"Menggoda, pernari _striptease_ yang seksi, memikat." Ucap Sehun. "Semua yang dikatakan di tabloid sama sekali tidak benar." Bantah Sehun dengan tegas.

KLEK

Tiba – tiba saja pintu terbuka, semua orang menatap kearahnya tidak terkecuali dengan Sehun. Dan semua orang yang ada disana terkesiap kaget, karna wanita yang sedang mereka bicaraka sekarang ada dihadapannya, ya... Luhan.

Sehun yang ada disana membelalakan matanya, saat kemarin mereka bertemu di taman, Luhan mengatakan kalau dia belum siap untuk kembali dan bertemu dengan semua wartawan ini, tapi yang mengejutkan adalah sekarang dia berada dihadapannya.

"Sejauh yang saya tau…" Ujar Sehun membuat wartawan itu kembali menatapnya. "Dia seorang wanita yang lugu, manis, pintar, baik dan sangat manja." Lanjut Sehun sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju Luhan.

Luhan yang masih berada diambang pintu hanya mematung dan menatap Sehun yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berhadapan.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku yakin hanya dia satu – satunya wanita yang pernah membuatku merasakan bagaimana perasaan hangat yang selalu mengalir setiap kali dia tersenyum."

Luhan meneteskan air mata, Sehun dengan segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerka air mata di pipi Luhan. "Dia juga satu – satunya wanita yang membuatku bisa sampai sekarang, membuatku berada di London dan menjadi model terkenal, tanpa ada dia aku yakin tidak bisa menjadi aku yang sekarang." Luhan meneteska air mata tapi bibirnya terangkat untuk tersenyum.

"Dan diatas segalanya…" Sehun berucap cukup keras. "…Aku mencintainya apapun dan bagaimanapun keadaannya sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Luhan, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalau satu tautan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dan cinta.

Semua kamera langsung membidik moment berharga yang jarang sekali terjadi itu. Sehun tak peduli bagaimana nantinya foto mereka akan tersebar di seluruh London atau mungkin diseluruh dunia. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menunjukan kalau dia benar – benar sangat mencintai Luhan. Sekalipun dunia menganggap wanita itu tak pantas bersanding dengannya, dia akan tetap mencintai Luhan. Ya, hanya Luhan, seorang.

Sehun melepaskan tautannya dan mengusap pipi Luhan pelan. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat dan membawanya duduk di kursi, tepat disebelah kanannya. Sehun sama sekali tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Biar saya kenalkan dia secara resmi." Ucap Sehun. Luhan yang ada disampingnya, hanya bisa menatap Sehun dan membalas genggaman tangannya.

"She is Xi Luhan, She is the girl form Chinese but she stay in korea, she can't speak Chinese, She's cute girl but sometimes she become so spoiled especially me. She will show me her cutes when she want something,..." Ucap Sehun. "But when I met her in London, I realize that she had change, she's very different, but I know She still Luhan who I know was." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Luhan.

"And one more think..." Sehun menatap Luhan. "I'm crazy about her."

"oooowwwhhhhh" beberapa wartawan tersentuh saat Sehun mengatakannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian seorang wartawan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sehun dan Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Sebastian. Sehun menatapnya tajam dan mempersilahkan dia bertanya.

"Jadi seperti apa yang tadi anda katakan, anda sangat mencintai dia apapun keadaannya sekarang. Pertanyaanya adalah, jika anda berkencan dengan seorang penari _striptease_ bukankah akan ada banyak sekali tentangan dari berbagai pihak? Dan bagaimana dengan karir anda sebagai model terkenal? Tidakkah anda berpikir kalau banyak sekali fans anda yang kecewa?" Tanya Sebastian, pertanyaan itu terdengar menyudutkan Luhan. Tentu saja, lihatlah bagaimana mata Sebastian yang menatapnya dengan tak suka. Luhan sempat bergerutu dalam hatinya, apa dia pernah mempunyai salah padanya? Jawabannya satu, Luhan sangat yakin dia sama sekali tidak pernah membuat masalah dengannya

"Pertama, Tentu saja saya sudah pernah memikirkan hal itu tapi satu hal yang tidak akan berubah. Saya akan tetap mencintainya. Kedua, Saya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan karir saya sebagai model jika harus kandas, saya lebih baik seperti itu daripada saya harus meninggalkannya. Dan yang ketiga, saya minta maaf pada semua fans yang kecewa, bukan maksud saya mengecewakan kalian, tapi saya harap kalian sebagai fans dapat mendukung keputusan saya ini." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Beberapa wartawan kembali sibuk menulis semua informasi yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Salah seorang wartawan kembali mengangkat tangannya dan Sehun kembali mempersilahkannya. "Saya ingin bertaya pada Luhan." Ucap wartawan itu. Luhan menatap Sehun sesaat tapi Sehun mengangguk untuk meyakinkan. "Apakah ada yang ingin anda sampaikan? Karna sejak tadi anda tidak memberikan komentar." Tanyanya.

Luhan dengan ragu mulai berbicara. "Tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan." Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap Sehun. "Dia terlalu sempurna. Dia pria yang tak mau menyerah dan terus berusaha, dia pria yang baik tapi kadang sangat menyebalkan, dia egois, tidak mau mengalah, pengatur, menjengkelkan…" Jelas Luhan, tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berujar pelan. "… tapi aku sadar, sejak dulu aku memang mencintainya."

**~I am a bad girl~**

Acarapun selesai, Sehun membawa Luhan ke ruangannya di kantor itu. Sehun memberikan cup berisi kopi hangat pada Luhan. Saat Luhan menyentuhnya, sensasi hangat langsung menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Luhan memejamkan mata mencoba menikmati kehangatan itu, jujur saja sepanjang acara tadi tubuh Luhan menggigil tak kentara.

Sehun duduk disampingnya, dia menggosok kedua tangannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangannya. "Lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

KLEK

Seseorang langsung membuka pintu membuat Luhan terlonjak sedangkan Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menarik tangannya. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah direkturnya yang kemarin mengomel di telephone.

"SEHUN!" sahutnya.

"_Yes. What happen sir?"_ Tanya Sehun.

"_You… You are good!"_ Pekiknya. Dia langsung menambil _remote_ yang ada di meja dan menyalakan LCD yang tak terlalu besar yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Look!"_ Televisi langsung menampilkan acaranya yang baru saja dilangsungkan. Ternyata banyak sekali komentar fans yang positip, menurut mereka perjalanan cinta Sehun sangat penuh dengan perjuangan, mereka mengerti dan memahami Sehun dalam kondisi seperti ini, dan mereka masih ingin melihat Sehun di _catwalk _dan beberapa iklan di TV. Tentu saja Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengarnya bisa tersenyum lega.

"_That's so amazing! I never tought you can do that! Ohhh Sehun! you save my life." _Ujar direkturnya berlebihan sambil memeluk Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa dan membalas pelukan direkturnya.

"_Ohhh I forget something." _Ucap sang direktur sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Luhan yang sedang keheranan karna kelakuan direkturnya itu.

"_Hallo… Luhan? Right?_" Tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk dan membalas jabatan tangan pria bertubuh tambun itu.

"Nice to meet you." Ucapnya sangat ramah. Sehun mendesah, kadang dia heran pada direkturnya satu ini, beberapa hari yang lalu dia terlihat sangat tidak menyukai Luhan tapi sekarang?

"Sehun, actually there are so many jobs wait for you…" Ucap sang direktur.

"But…" Sela Sehun.

"I know, I get it, I will give you one week." Potong sang direktur, dia mengerti kalau Sehun pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya dan Luhan. "…but after that you have to be back to your daily. UNDERSTAND?" Tanya sang direktur menekankan kata – katanya.

"Oke. I get it. But… it's only one week?" gurau Sehun.

"You know it's not funny." Ucap sang direktur.

"Hahaha." Sehun tertawa sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum

"Em… can we go now?" Tanya Sehun. Sang direktur menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Oke… Oke… whatever." Sehun tersenyum senang. "Thank you so much sir." Ucap Sehun kemudian menarik Luhan yang masih kebingungan.

"Teenager." Gumam sang direktur sambil**~I am a bad girl~**

tersenyum.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke salah satu mall terbesar di London, dia mengajak Luhan berjalan – jalan mengelilingi tempat itu, dan tentu saja kali ini tanpa penyamaran. Pasangan mata menatap mereka sambil berbisik tapi Sehun tidak memperdulikannya dia terus menggandeng Luhan berjalan – jalan.

Sehun juga memberikan beberapa benda untuk keperluan Luhan, seperti baju contohnya, untuk kali ini Luhan membiarkan Sehun memilihkan baju untuknya. Tidak hanya itu Sehun juga memberikan sebuah ponsel baru untuk Luhan, karna tadi Luhan mengatakan kalau ponselnya rusak berkeping – keping karna dibanting oleh dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai berjalan – jalan, Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentu saja dengan Luhan. Saat sampai di apartemennya, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu. Dia menghirup parfum Sehun memenuhi ruangan, dan sepertinya apartemen ini masih sama seperti terakhir dia melihatnya hanya saja, sepertinya keadaan dapur akan sangat berbeda. Dan saat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya benar saja dapur sangat berantakan.

"_What the hell happen here?_" Tanya Luhan. Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tau, ini yang akan terjadi setiap aku membuat makanan di dapur." Ucap Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Biar aku yang membereskannya." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan melewati Luhan tapi Luhan menariknya terlalu cepat. Tak sengaja saat Sehun berbalik bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan.

Mereka berdua terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi dengan cepat Luhan mundur menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Luhan mengalihkan padangannya beberapa detik sebelum dia kembali menatap Sehun.

"T-tidak usah, biar aku saja." Ucap Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya tapi kali ini tangan Sehun yang menariknya.

"Masalah ini bisa diselesaikan nanti…" ucapnya menarik pelan Luhan menjauhi dapur. "Sekarang ada yang lebih penting. Masalah kita belum benar – benar selesai bukan?" Lanjutnya.

"Masalah yang mana? Apakah aku harus bertemu dengan wartawan lagi?" Tanyanya. Tapi Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan. Bukan itu dan tidak. Kau tidak usah bertemu dengan mereka lagi, aku akan menjamin hal itu."Jawab Sehun meyakinkan.

"kalau begitu apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung sambil duduk di kursi yang ada diruang tengah. Sehun duduk -tepat- disampingnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Tadi didepan semua wartawan kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku bukan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tersentak. Benarkah dia mengatakannya?

"Benarkah? Bukankah aku juga memang harus mengatakan hal itu?" Luhan balas bertanya. Senyuman di wajah Sehun perlahan memudar.

"Jadi kau mengatakannya hanya untuk berpura – pura… maksudku, kau tidak benar – benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab, untuk sesaat suasana hening.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun. "Aku bertanya yang tidak – tidak. Kau lelah bukan? Istirahatlah." Lanjutnya sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"kau bodoh." Ujar Luhan pelan membuat Sehun memutar badan dan menatapnya.

"Jika itu pura – pura untuk apa aku datang ke sana dan membiarkan semua orang mengabadikan foto saat kita berciuman?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca, dia bangkit dari kursi tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sehun. "Untuk apa aku memberanikan diriku muncul ditengah kerumunan masa seperti itu? Untuk apa aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu didepan semua orang dan mengambil apapun resiko yang aku terima saat aku mengatakannya. Untuk apa aku melakukan semua itu jika hanya BERPURA – PURA?!" Pekik Luhan, dengan cepat dia berjalan melewati Sehun.

GEP

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dan menariknya pelan, membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku." Bisik Sehun. Luhan ingin meronta dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk tetap dan membalas pelukan Sehun. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti hatinya dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan. "Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sehun. Dan tanpa ragu lagi Luhan mengangguk. "_I Love You with all my heart._" Jawabnya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya "_I love you more._" Ujar Sehun sebelum bibir mereka benar – benar bertemu.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sapuan hangat dan lembut bibir Sehun, entah sejak kapan dia merasa kalau dia menyukai bibir tipis Sehun yang mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, entah sejak kapan pula Luhan sangat menyukai sensasi hangat yang Sehun berikan tak kala lidahnya menyapu bibir bawahnya.

Luhan membuka sedikit bibirnya membuat sebuah jalan masuk. Dengan senang hati, Sehun melesakkan lidahnya masuk, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan mulut Luhan, dan kalian tau? Rasanya sangatlah manis.

Sehun memperdalam ciumannya, menekan tengkuk Luhan pelan dan mengabsen semua yang ada didalam rongga mulutnya. Sehun menggelitik langit – langit mulut Luhan membuat wanita itu mendesah dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun mencoba untuk tetap berdiri walau kakinya sudah bergetar karna sentuhan Sehun yang begitu memabukan.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, dengan sigap Luhan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun dan mempererat pegangannya di leher pria itu.

Tanpa melepaskan tautannya, Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke kamarnya. Saat perjalanan menuju kamar, perang lidah antara mereka sudah terjadi, decakan saliva terdengar, dan lenguhan pelan beberapa kali terdengar dari mulut Luhan.

Saat sudah sampai di kamarnya, Sehun menurunkan Luhan dan melepaskan tautan antar mereka. Untuk sesaat dia hanya menatap Luhan dan mengelus pipinya. Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak menyandarkan pipinya di tangan besar milik Sehun, menikmati kehangatan yang selalu dia dapatkan.

"Apakah kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk manis. "Bolehkan aku melakukannya? Menjadikanmu milikku semalanya?"

"_sure with my pleasure._" Bisiknya.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah dulu kau selalu menolak? Jika kau tidak siap aku tidak akan memaksa sama sekali." Ucap Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan dengan keputusannya.

"Bodoh. Ini yang aku tunggu – tunggu. Ini yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku selalu menolaknya. Karna aku hanya menginginkan seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus yang dapat memiliki ku seutuhnya, bukan lelaki hidung belang yang mementingkan nafsu semata." Jelas Luhan.

"Baiklah jika kau yakin. Kalau begitu…" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa senyuman Sehun tiba – tiba saja berubah. Sehun mencengkram pelan kedua bahu Luhan kemudian berbisik dengan seduktif. "…aku tidak akan segan – segan lagi."

Dan dengan itu Sehun kembali meraih bibir Luhan menciumnya dengan rakus. Dia mendorong Luhan ke belakang, sampai punggung Luhan membentur pintu.

"Eungh…" Lenguh Luhan saat Sehun mendorongnya. Sehun melepas tautannya dan menatap Luhan yang meringis saat membentur pintu. Apakah dia terlalu kasar?

"Maaf." Ucap Sehun tapi Luhan tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai- dan menarik dasi yang masih melingkar di leher Sehun membuat jarak antara mereka semakin menipis.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar hem?" Bisik Luhan sediktif. "Baiklah jika itu maumu." Lanjutnya dan kembali menarik dari dari itu membuat bibirnya kembali menempel dengan bibir tipis Sehun.

Sekarang giliran Luhan yang melumat bibir Sehun dengan kasar, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyapa semua yang ada didalam mulut Sehun. pertarungan lidahpun tak terelakan lagi. Decakan saliva kembali terdengar.

Sehun tanpa ragu merapatkan dirinya ke arah Luhan dan mengunci wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Sehun mulai tak terkendali, dia kembali menguasai pertarungan. Tangan Sehun yang tadinya hanya melingkar dipinggang Luhan mulai mengelus pinggang itu pelan menghantarkan sengatan – sengatan kecil yag mampu membuat _libido _Luhan naik.

Tangan Sehun semakin menjadi – jadi, tangannya mulai merayap kebawah dan bertemu dengan bokong Luhan yang sintal itu. Sehun dengan kasar meremas kedua bokong itu membuat Luhan kembali mendesah.

"Euungghhh" desah Luhan, dia mendorong dada bidang Sehun dengan kasar. Dengan terpaksa diapun membebaskan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata tajam. "Kau ingin membunuhku?" Tuntutnya. Sehun menyeringai dan meletakan kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan Luhan, memenjara wanita itu.

"Bukan membunuhmu…" Bisik Sehun ditelinganya. "… lebih tepatnya memakanmu babyLu~"

BLUSH

Entah kenapa Luhan sedikit tersipu saat Sehun memanggilnya 'babyLu' Entah kenapa mendengarnya Luhan sangat suka.

"_Why? You like when I said it, right?"_ Goda Sehun.

"Tidak itu menggelikan." Elak Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan terus memanggilmu seperti itu… BabyLu~" Luhan memutar bola matanya dan kembali menari dasi Sehun.

"Berhenti menggodaku atau aku tidak akan melanjutkannya." Bisik Luhan kemudian menjilat daun telinga Sehun dan menggulumnya. Sehun yang tak mau kalah kembali meremas bokong Luhan.

"_Show me your dance._" Bisik Sehun menepuk bokong Luhan cukup keras. Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau tau disini tidak ada alunan musik." Ucap Luhan sambil memainkan tangannya didada Sehun. "_But I will show you my best._" Lanjutnya.

Luhan mulai mendorong Sehun untuk sedikit menjauh. Setelah memastikan Sehun menatapnya dengan serius Luhan mulai menempelkan dirinya ke pintu, sebisa mungkin memasang wajah menggoda pada Sehun.

Luhan mulai menggesek – gesekan tubuhnya di pintu masih dengan wajah yang sensual. Kemudian dia membalikan badannya, memamerkan bokong sintalnya pada wajah Sehun. Luhan mulai berjalan, merayap kearah dinding dan dan kembali menggesekan – gesekan badannya. Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan sensual kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya lagi.

Sehun yang menatapnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Sehun masih berdiri melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menikmati 'penampilan' Luhan khusus untuknya.

Luhan mulai berjalan dan berdiri beberapa langkah didepan Sehun, dia mulai membuka bajunya sendiri. Luhan sudah _topless_ hanya sebuah bra yang menutup badannya. Dan dengan perlahan Luhan mulai menurunkan celana jeans yang dipakainya.

"Oohhhh" Desah Luhan saat tangannya dengan sengaja mengelus daerah _privat_ nya yang masih terbungkus dengan celana dalam. Dan suara desahan itu semakin membuat Sehun tidak nyaman dengan celananya.

"Oke. Kau benar – benar sudah menggodaku baby." Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian mendekati Sehun.

"Kau mau aku membantumu dibawah sini?" tanya Luhan sambil mencengkram junior Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana.

"OH! Kau benar – benar harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Jawab Luhan enteng.

Tangan kecilnya mulai membuka celana jeans yang digunakan Sehun, tangannya mulai mengelus pelan junior Sehun yang sudah mulai menegang.

"hemm... Kau sudah mulai menegang rupanya." bisik Luhan dengan suara desahan yang membangkitkan _libido _seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun tak menjawabnya dia hanya membiarkan Luhan melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Luhan yang tidak mendapat respon terus meremas junior Sehun dan dengan kasar Luhan menghentakan celana jeans milik Sehun sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya.

"oh baby kau benar - benar kasar, lihat saja nanti aku akan membalasmu.."

Luhan tersenyum kemudian mulai berjongkok membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan junior Sehun. Dia tersenyum, sungguh! Dia suka sekali dengan bentuk junior Sehun yang panjang dan besar itu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa karna Luhan sendiripun tak mengerti.

"balas saja kalau bisa." bisik Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal. Detik berikutnya Luhan mulai mengelus pelan junior Sehun, membuat sebuah sengatan - sengatan kecil yang cukup untuk membuat junior Sehun semakin menegang. Sehun terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan, melihatnya seperti itu, Luhan tak tega dia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menjilat junior Sehun dengan gaya seduktif, Tentu saja! Bagaimanapun Luhan sangat senang menggoda pacar barunya ini.

"ahhh... Lu kau benar - ben-OH!" ucapan Sehun terputus karna Luhan memasukan juniornya kedalam mulut. Nafas Sehun mulai memberat, dia sangat menikmati apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan padanya.

Luhan yang ada dibawah sana mulai tersenyum senang, apalagi saat Sehun mulai mendesah menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

"Jadi selama ini kau menahannya?" tanya Luhan disela - sela pekerjaannya. Sehun membuka mata dan menunduk menatap Luhan yang masih memanjakan juniornya.

"Tentu saja, karna saat itu aku perlu untuk menang dan aku tak mau kalah oleh mu." Jawab Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya. Luhan memutar bola matanya dan kembali menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur mengocok kemaluan Sehun dalam mulutnya. Dan semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat,membuat Sehun harus menutup matanya dan mengepal kuat kedua lengannya. Tapi tiba - tiba saja Luhan menghentikan gerakannya membuat Sehun menatapnya kesal.

"kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sehun kesal. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menegakan tubuhnya, dia menarik kerah Sehun dan merapatkan tubuhnya, dia berbisik pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu mengeluarkannya didalamku." Luhan berbisik dengan suara desahan yang membuat Sehun semakin tegang.

"Kau ingin kita melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan yang mulai menarik dasi dan membuka kemejanya. Luhan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tentu, setelah kau mempersiapkanku dulu. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Tanya Luhan dengan tangan yang kembali membuka kemeja Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai dan membuka kemejanya membuat dia _naked_ total.

"_Sure. I will make you satified tonight babyLu."_ Bisik Sehun kemudian melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar dan langsung melesakan lidahnya mengajak Luhan kembali bertarung.

Tangan Sehun mulai merayap ke punggung Luhan dan membuka pengait bra yang digunakan Luhan. Dengan kasar Sehun melepaskan bra itu kemudian kedua tangannya turun kebawah. Dia melepaskan tali yang ada pada kedua sisi _underwear _yang digunakan Luhan kemudian menariknya kasar membuat Luhan sama – sama _naked_ dengannya. Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka sedikit kasar dan menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"_Well,_ sial sekali aku baru melihat pemandangan ini sekarang sedangkan pria lain sudah melihatnya lebih dulu. Tidak hanya itu mereka juga sudah menyentuh tubuh ini lebih dulu dari pada aku._"_ Ujar Sehun kesal. Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu kamu bisa menghapus semua jejak semua pria itu malam ini." Ujar Luhan mengalungkan tanganya di leher Sehun.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji, tidak ada lagi pria yang melihat pemandangan ini apalagi menyentuhmu. Mengerti?" Sehun terdengar sangat posesif apalagi sekarang tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan mendekap tubuh ramping itu dengan erat.

"_Sure. I promise for you, for us…. For our love…" _Ujar Luhan kemudian kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

Tangan Sehun mulai mengelus – elus pinggang Luhan membuat sengatan – sengatan kecil. Luhan mendorong sedikit tubuhnya membuat sedikit jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Sehun, agar Sehun dengan bebas dapat menjamah dirinya.

Sehun yang mengerti mulai menaikan tangannya, merayap, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan kedua gundukan yang sangat menggoda untuk disentuh itu.

"Ngggghhhh" Desah Luhan tertahan karna tangan Sehun dengan pelan mengusap kedua _breast._

Sehun kembali melepaskan tautannya membuat desahan Luhan terdengar jelas.

"Ohhhh… shhhh... Do it again…" Pinta Luhan.

"Feel good eh?" Goda Sehun yang sekarang sudah memelintir nipplenya.

"OHHH GOD! Shhhhh…. Yes! Ahhh… But I want moreeehhh."

_Oh sungguh! Kali ini Luhan benar – benar minta dijamah_. Pikir Sehun. Dia mulai mengusap seluruh badan Luhan dan mulai leher sampai pinggang dan kembali pada kedua _breast_ sintalnya.

Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mendesah, menikmati semua yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

"Bagian atas sudah selesai aku bersihkan, bolehkan aku sekarang turun ?" Tanya Sehun disambut dengan anggukan dari Luhan.

Sehun mulai berjongkok dan mengelus paha, betis, sampai telapak kaki Luhan, tangannya kembali merayap keatas dan meremas bokong sintalnya.

"Ahhhh Sehunnn ohhhh" Desah Luhan. Tapi kemudian tak ada pergerakan, Luhan membuka matanya dan menatwap kebawah, Luhan mengerti. Dia membuka keuda pahanya, membiarkan Sehun kembali melakukan pekerjaanya.

Sehun kembali mengelus paha dalam Luhan, kembali membuat sengatan – sengatan kecil.

Wajah Sehun kini sudah berhadapan dengan _vagina_ Luhan yang bersih tanpa bulu. Sehun takjub memandangnya. Ternyata Luhan sangat mengaja dan merawat daerah privatnya.

"Bersih sekali, aku suka." Ujar Sehun sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada _vagina_ Luhan dan mencium aroma khas yang menguar dari _vagina_ nya. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap pergerakan Sehun yang menghantarkannya pada kenikmatan.

Tapi kemudian tak ada pergerakan membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Dia mendongak kearah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. Luhan yang mengerti akan maksud tatapan itu membuka sedikit kakinya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada vagina Luhan. Sehun mulai mencium vagina milik Luhan dengan lembut kemudian mengelusnya pelan.

"Ohhhh… shhh… hmmmmm…." Desah Luhan tak kala tangan Sehun mulai mengelus bagian vagina dalamnya dan sedikit menyenggol klitorisnya.

"_Feel good?"_ Tanya Sehun. Luhan membuka mata dan menatapnya. "Sure. Oh… lanjutkan kau hebat." Jawab Luhan. Sehun senang saat mendengar pujian itu, entah kenapa membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Sekarang lidan Sehun ikut memanjakan vagina Luhan. Dengan sengaja Sehun menggelitik klitoris Luhan membuatnya mendesah lebih keras.

"_Ohhhh NO!_ God! Nnnhhhh…" Desa Luhan tak karuan. "nhhhhh stooopppp…" Ujar Luhan disela – sela desahannya.

"_why?_" Tanya Sehun menghentikan pekerjaanya.

"Bisakah kita pindah? Aku tidak yakin bisa menompang tubuhku jika terus seperti ini." Ucap Luhan. Sehun menyeringai. "_Sure baby, as long as you like._" Kemudian secara mengejutkan Sehun meraup tubuh Luhan dan membawanya menuju ranjang.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun dan Luhan sudah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan Luhan yang berada di atas dan sedang memanjakan junior Sehun. Ya, mereka melakukan posisi 69. Beberapa kali Luhan meringis dan melenguh nikmat saat Sehun memasukan jari panjangnya kedalam vaginanya.

"Ohhh yeahhh therehhh ngghhh touch me thereehhh." Desah Luhan saat melepaskan junior Sehun dari mulutnya.

PLAK PLAK

Dengan kasar Sehun menampar bokong Luhan sampai memerah. "Ohhh." Luhan terkesiap kaget.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti baby? Kulum dia." Perintah Sehun dengan nada datar. Luhan mendengus pelan kemudian menurunkan bokongnya membuat vaginanya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Sehun.

"Oke, but touch me there again." Desah Luhan dengan suara seksi. Sehun kembali menyeringai. Dia kembali menusukan dua jari sekaligus pada vagina Luhan.

"Ohhh yeahhh ahhh ahhh mmhhhh nnnngggghhhh" Desah Luhan. Dia kembali memasukan junior Sehun kedalam mulutnya dan kembali mengocok junior itu dalam mulutnya. Luhan mencoba memasukan junior panjang itu kedalam mulutnya sampai – sampai beberapa kali dia harus tersedak karna junior Sehun mengenai pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Stop. Aku rasa ini cukup. Kita masuk ke inti?" Tanya Sehun sambi mengedipkan mata nakal.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun sedang mencoba mendorong juniornya pada vagina milik Luhan, dia merasa kalau tadi dia sudah melonggarkan vagina ini tapi kenapa masih saja sempit? Hell! It make me crazy. Pikir Sehun sambil terus mendorong juniornya dengan perlahan.

Sedangkan Luhan yang sedang terbaring dibawahnya mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, tanganya mencengkram seprai dan tangan satunya lagi mencengkram erat tangan Sehun. Dia mengigit bibirnya cukup kuat dan memejamkan matanya dengan rapat.

Sehun merasa kalau vagina Luhan sangat sempit, setiap kali dia mendorong juniornya vagina Luhan berkontraksi, menghimpit dan menghisap junior Sehun membuatnya mabuk akan kenikmatan. Juniornya sangat dimanjakan membuat Sehun dengan tidak sabar menghentakan juniornya.

"OH GOD!" Luhan terkesiap membuka matanya dan melengkungkan punggungnya. Sehun yang baru sadar apa yang dia lakukan, diam mencoba tidak bergerak.

"Akhhh" Ringis Luhan sambil mencengkeram kuat seprai dan tangan Sehun. Dia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak dan memekik keras saat vaginanya diterobos dengan sekali hentakan seperti itu.

Sehun membungkukan badannya membuat sebuah pergerakan kecil tapi itu sangat berpengaruh pada Luhan. "Stop. Don't move." Bisik Luhan dengan suara serak.

Sehun berusaha tidak membuat pergerakan. Darah terlihat keluar dari vagina Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bersalah, dia merutuki ketidak sabaran dan nafsunya yang entah kenapa menjadi membuncah.

"Maaf." bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan yang masih menutup matanya. Dengan perlahan Luhan membuka matanya. Luhan mengusap pelan pipi Sehun.

"It's fine. I will do anything for you. But now… please don't move." Bisik Luhan sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun.

Sehun langsung membalas ciumannya. Menautkan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Dengan sengaja Luhan membuka mulutnya membuat lidah Sehun dengan senang hati menerobos masuk kedalam kedalam goa hangatnya. Lidahnya kembali menyapa semua yang ada disana termasuk kembali bertarung dengan lidah Luhan.

Tidak hanya itu tengah Sehun mulai merayap dan kembali pada _breast_ sintal Luhan. Dia kembali mengusapnya pelan dan meremasnya membuat Luhan mendesah pelan. Sehun semakin gencar melakukan kegiatannya itu. Dia mulai memelintir nipple Luhan, mencubit dan menariknya dengan gemas.

"Emmmm hemmmppp mmmnnn" desah Luhan tertahan. Luhan mulai menepuk – nepuk dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun pun melepaskann tautannya dan membiarkan Luhan bernafas. "Hosshh… Hoshh… engghh…" Tapi tangan Sehun tak berhenti memanjakan nipple Luhan.

"Ohhhh ngghhh mnnhhh Moveeeeehhh." Ujar Luhan disela – sela desahannya.

Oh, sungguh kata – kata yang barusan meluncur dari Luhan bagaikan sebuah genangan air digurun pasir. Bagaikan sebuah cahaya ketika gelap. Itu membuat Sehun bisa bernafas lega. Jujur saja sejak tadi dia mencoba menahan untuk tidak menggerakan tubuh bagaian bawahnya walaupun vagina milik Luhan sangat menjepit juniornya.

"Perlahannn." Tambah Luhan sebelum Sehun benar – benar bergerak. Sehun mengangguk dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Oh… you so.. shhh tight." Desis Sehun tak kala vagina milik Luhan muali berkontraksi.

"Ohhhhh akhhhh ahhhh ahhh ahhh" Desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai menggerakan miliknya.

"Yeahhhh ohhh you're soo fucking sexy baby yeahhh" Ujar Sehun. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan menariknya kasar.

"Oh God!" Luhan kembali terkesiap. "Ohhhh sejakn kapan shhhh kau berkata kasar hahhh? ahhhh ahhh." Ujar Luhan disela – sela desahannya. Sehun kembali menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aaaaaaahhhh" Jerit Luhan saat Sehun terus mengaduk – aduk vaginanya. "Yeahhh therehh ohhhh fuck meeee hardhhh thereeeehhh engggg."

"Kau tau jawabannya? Ahhh sejak kenikmatan ini.. shhh melandaku…" Tangan Sehun turun kebawah dan kembali menggoda klitoris Luhan.

"Ohhh godddd… Sehunhhh ahhh pleaseee not thareee… ahhh nggghhh.." Desah Luhan sambil menggeliat tak nyaman saat klitorisnya yang sudah memerah itu.

"Sttt… I know you like it." Ujar Sehun terus menggerakan juniornya keluar masuk.

"ahhhh ahhh ahhh Ohhhh Sehun ah!" Pekik Luhan saat orgamsnya yang pertama. Sehun memperlambat gerakannya. Dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Pleasure with your first orgasm?" Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan menggeliat. "... baby ingat ini belum selesai." Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Jujur saja dia memang sudah sangat lelah.

"Fine, let me help you finish it." Ujar Luhan kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan membalikan posisi.

"Akhhh/Ohhh" desah Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"You are so sexy baby." Puji Sehun sambil mengusap tubuh Luhan yang kini duduk diatasnya.

"I know, aku sudah pernah mendengarnya dari banyak orang." Ucap Luhan. Dia mulai menaik turunkan badannya membuat junior Sehun kembali dimanjakan.

"Oh yeah… like that shhh yeahhh." Desis Sehun. Luhan terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya membuat staminanya berkurang, Sehun yang sadar akan hal itu membantu Luhan menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Oh shit, I'm close." Maki Sehun pelan. Dia semakin menaik turunkan tubuh Luhan dengan cepat dan ikut menggerakan pinggulnya.

"ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh Sehunnn ohhhh ngghhhh" Desah Luhan dengan keras saat g-spotnya terus ditumbuk oleh junior Sehun yang panjang.

"AKHHHH LU!"

CROT

Akhirnya Sehun pun mencapai klimaksnya. Sehun mendorong juniornya semakin masuk kedalam vagina Luhan.

Luhan merasakan ada sensasi aneh saat sperma Sehun memenuhi rongga vaginanya, ada semacam sensasi hangat yang aneh menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua bermandikan peluh, nafas mereka memburu dan tubuh mereka dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Tired?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dia mengeluarkan junior Sehun dari vaginanya membuat rasa ngilu kembal menderanya.

"is it hurt?" Tanya Sehun yang sekarang berbaring di samping Luhan.

"It's fine. I know it will be hurt for the first time right? But…" Luhan menggeser posisinya dan semakin merapat ke tubuh Sehun yang kini memeluknya dengan erat.

"Honestly I enjoy it. Thank you." Bisik Luhan malu – malu.

"No. seharusnya aku yan berterima kasih, karna kamu telah mempercayaiku." Ujar Sehun sambil mengecup kepala Luhan.

Luhan mendongak menatap mata Sehun. "I Love You." Bisik Sehun.

Dan satu kata itu mampu membuat Luhan kembali dilanda rasa bahagia dan nyaman. Satu kata itu pula yang membawa terbang ke alam mimpi bersama Sehun yang kini mendekapnya dengan erat dan penuh akan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued / END **

**Pick One please. **

**Annyeong^^ mianhae author baru upload, laptop author lagi rusak ditambah lagi tangan author yang sakit karna paku *sialan* jadi baru selesai^^ mianhae~**

**Author mau minta pendapatnya ini fic author terusin atau engga? **

**Untuk yang menunggu My Wishes mohon sabar ya, masih dalam proses soalnya, paling lambat author post senin deh^^ kalau bisa author pasti post besok.**

**Untuk yang udah review author mau berterima kasih banyak untuk yang belum, Author Mohon Reviewnya^^ satu review sangat berharga. **

**Dan yang mempunyai saran bisa author tampung. Apapun komen, kritik, boleh saja asal dengan kata – kata yang sopan. **

**Big Thanks To :**

DianaSangadji, MyJonggie, 3, asroyasrii, RaspberRyn KrisMe, TelekoneticWhirlwind HunHan, ohristi95, 0312luLuEXOticS, Byun Soo Ra, Gita Safira, Choi Youmin, rinie hun, baby reindeer, Kiela Yue, baconeggyeol, lisnana, Lee Chizumi, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, fieeloving13, dian haniehunie, guest 103, Yi Sha Na, tiaa, riskyu, riskyu, AnieJOY'ERS, baekyeolssi, Xiao Hun Han, nissa, Cindyshim, bebe fujo, yantijinki, chyshinji0204, WinterHeaven, bellaHunnieHanni, kyeoptaegyo, jungsssi, Riyoung Kim, Iloveluhan, Queen DheVils94, Double D, ByunBaekshin.


	9. I Try to Change My Self

**I am a bad girl**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T+**

**Chapter : 9/?**

**It's HunHan Story.**

_**I Try to Change My Self**_

Hari sudah mulai berganti, pagi menjelang, matahari baru saja akan mengintip dari balik pegunungan. Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Pelahan dia membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sampai pandangannya benar – benar kembali.

Dia menatap tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya dengan kening yang berkerut, Luhan terus menelusuri tangan itu sampai akhirnya dia menemukan tubuh Sehun berada disampingnya, lebih tepatnya kini Sehun sedang memeluknya.

Luhan merutuki daya ingatnya, kenapa dia bisa melupakan kejadian semalam itu? Luhan mendongak menatap tubuhnya, dan ternyata benar saja tubuhnya hanya terbalut oleh selimut tebal. Luhan bergeser ke samping dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Dia menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Sehun. Dengan cepat Luhan menyingkapkan selimut dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yang ada disebelah kiri ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan rambut basah dan sebuah handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas lutut. Dia mendongak memastikan kalau Sehun masih terlelap dengan cepat Luhan berlari kecil menghampiri lemari yang ada disana dan membukanya. Dia terkejut saat sadar kalau lemari pakaian Sehun begitu rapi. Tapi Luhan tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengangguminya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan menemukan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna putih yang bertuliskan _I Love Korea_. Tanpa berpikir lagi Luhan segera membawa _sweater _itu tapi sebelumnya dia menyambar bra yang tergeletak dilantai kemudian kembali menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama setelahnya Luhan kembali keluar dengan balutan _sweater_ Sehun yang kebesaran, _sweater_ itu bahkan menutupi kakinya sampai lutut. Luhan menarik lengan baju itu karna tangannya tertutup. Luhan berjalan kearah kaca yang ada disana dan menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah.

Dia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih terlelap. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "_Sehun, wake up, hallo… wake up…"_ Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk – nepuk tangan Sehun. Tapi tak ada pergerakan sampai akhirnya sebuah ide mucul dalam benaknya.

Luhan duduk disamping Sehun dan membungkukan badannya.

"_Sehunnie… wake up lazy boy…_" Bisik Luhan dengan desahan yang menyertai suaranya. Sehun mulai gelisah. Tangan Luhan dengan sengaja mengusap dada Sehun.

Secara tiba – tiba mata Sehun terbuka dan langsung terbelalak kaget saat menemukan wajah Luhan yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"_wake up…" _Bisik Luhan tepat didepan bibir Sehun dan dengan cepat dia menariknya dan langsung berdiri.

Sehun masih terlihat bingung, beberapa kali dia menggeleng kepalanya dan memijatnya kemudian menatap Luhan yang masih bediri.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kasur. Luhan melirik jam.

"Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu." Jawabnya kemudian beranjak duduk disamping Sehun dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Wow…" Seru Sehun tapi tangannya melingkar, menarik Luhan semakin merapat ke dadanya yang tak tertutup apapun.

"Kembali menjadi gadis manja?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaruh dagunya di kepala Luhan dan menghirup aroma sampo yang sama dengannya.

"_why? Is it wrong?" _Tanya Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Tidak, ini lebih baik. Aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang manja." Jelas Sehun kemudian kembali memeluk Sehun.

"Sehunnie…" panggil Luhan.

"Hem?" Tanya Sehun meregangkan pelukannya.

"Kau bau, sebaiknya kau mandi." Ucap Luhan sambil beranjak dari kasur tapi Sehun menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku bangun? Jadi dengan begitu kita bisa mandi bersama." Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman yang sama dengan yang dilihat Luhan tadi malam.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan menunggumu. Tapi sekarang kau pergi mandi." Ujar Luhan sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Ucap Sehun yang tiba – tiba saja bangkit membuat tubuh nakednya terpampang dihadapannya. Luhan langsung menutup matanya.

"SEHUN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Pekik Luhan tanpa menatap kearahnya. Sehun yang baru sadar hanya terkekeh saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Why?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan.

Sungguh kali ini jantung Luhan berderup lebih kencang, dan semakin kencang saat Sehun melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya.

SRET

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang dipakai untuk menutup matanya. Luhan membelalakan matanya keget. Oh… Sungguh… Sungguh… ini sangat… menegangkan? Pikir Luhan.

"Kenapa? Semalam kau melihat semuanya bukan? Dan bukankah pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa?" Goda Sehun sambil menarik Luhan agar semakin menempel pada tubuhnya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar kata – kata itu. "Ini berbeda Sehun. Jangan samakan dengan aku yang masih bekerja di bar dan selalu memasang wajah seksi dan sensual, aku merasa… aku berbeda." Ujar Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kemudian menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan melalui lehernya, sesekali dia membuat _kiss mark _yang dia lupakan semalam. Mencoba menandai leher Luhan di beberapa titik sensitifnya.

"Eunggghh… Sehunnieehhh…" Desah Luhan sambil meremas pundak Sehun yang ada dihadapannya. Sehun terkekeh. Kemudian dia mengecup telinga Luhan, membuat sebuah sengatan kecil.

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Kau hanya menyebut namaku saat mendesah, untuk selebihnya kau hanya akan menganggilku dengan kata 'Kau' 'Kamu' 'Dirimu' dan kata ganti lainnya tanpa ada niatan untuk memanggil namaku…" Jelas Sehun. Luhan meneguk salivanya. _Benarkah?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa aku harus membuatmu mendesah agar bisa memanggilku 'Sehun' hah?" Tanya Sehun sambil meniup telinga Luhan dan menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Luhan merasa geli.

"Ahhhh… Sehunnie…" Sehun mendorong Luhan pelan agar bisa menatapnya.

"Benar bukan?" Tanya Sehun, sambil mengedipkan matanya. Luhan terlihat tergagap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu, jujur saja dia tidak sama sekali menyadarinya.

"I-itu…."

"Biasakan memanggilku dengan Sehun oke? Atau lebih baik dengan Sehunnie?" Sela Sehun tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Luhan mengangguk patuh.

CUP

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan kilat dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menyambar sebuah handuk di pinggir lemari dan membelitkannya di pinggang.

"Ah… aku melupakan sesuatu." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Soal tato yang ada di bawah pinggangmu itu…"

DEG DEG DEG

"Apa itu artinya? Bukankah itu karakter china kuno?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada artinya." Ucap Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada kasur yang berantakan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka knop pintu. Luhan mengangguk kemudian menarik seprai yang penuh dengan cairan cinta mereka berdua.

"Bukankah arti dari tulisan itu 'Sehun'?" Tanya Sehun.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

_B-bagaimana bisa dia mengetahuinya?_ Tanya Luhan.

"Aku benar bukan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap kearah Sehun.

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu dan segera mandi?" Tanya Luhan kesal dan kembali berkutat dengan kasur.

"Wow… baiklah, tapi ngomong – ngomong…" Luhan kembali mendongak kearah Sehun. "Terima kasih, jika namaku ada di tubuhmu bukankah itu berarti aku salah seorang yang berarti untukmu?" Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa menunggu jawab dari Luhan.

_Ya… kau jauh berarti dalam hidupku dari pada orang lain._ Jawab Luhan dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa pipi Luhan menjadi memanas, darahnya tiba – tiba saja mengalir begitu deras, membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Luhan segera membawa cuciannya keluar dari kamar Sehun dan memasukannya ke mesin cuci. Luhan berdiri menompang tubuhnya pada mesin itu dan menstabilkan jantungnya yang tiba – tiba saja berderup dengan kencang. Jujur saja, hanya Sehun yang dapat membuat jantungnya berderup seperti itu.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun sudah selesai, dia sudah berpakaian rapi. Hanya sebuah T-shirt dan celana jeans yang membuatnya terkesan casual. Tak sengaja indra penciumannya menangkap aroma masakan yang membuat perutnya berbunyi. Sebuah senyuman kembali tersungging di bibirnya dan sebuah pertanyaan menghampiri pikirannya. _Apakah Luhan memasak?_

Sehun segera membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur, dan benar saja apa yang dia sangka. Luhan tengah sibuk membuat sebuah masakan, tangan kanannya tengah memegang serok yang mengaduk masakan dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah sendok yang ditempelkan ke bibirnya.

Sehun duduk disalah satu kursi dan meletakan tangannya di meja _pantry._ Luhan sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Sehun ada disebelahnya dia masih asik menggoreng dan menambahkan beberapa macan bumbu dan rempah – rempah pada masakannya.

"Ekhem…" Sehun berdeham pelan membuat Luhan sedikit terlonjak kaget dan tersadar dari dunianya sendiri.

"_enjoy with your new habit?_" Tanya Sehun sambil menompang dagunya. Luhan yang kaget mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Em? Menurutmu?" Tanya Luhan kembali berkonsentrasi pada masakannya.

"_Hem… it's seem like that._" Ucap Sehun. "Bisakah kau membuatkanku kopi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oh, Kopi? Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Luhan sambil mengecilkan suhu kompor dan segera membuat kopi untuk Sehun. Tak lama kemudian kopi pun tersaji dihadapan Sehun.

"_Thank you._" Ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali sibuk dengan masakanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyesap kopinya. Luhan menatapnya sesaat sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Nasi goreng kesukaanmu? _How it sounds?_" Tanya Luhan.

"_It's sounds so great."_ Ucap Sehun kembali mengesap kopinya. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening, hening yang dipenuhi dengan kehangatan.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kau tau, kopi buatanmu enak sekali." Puji Sehun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau orang pertama yang mengatakannya?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnnya tak percaya.

"Benar, karna kau yang pertama mencobanya, ini baru pertama kalinya aku membuat kopi untuk orang lain, karna biasanya aku membuat kopi untuk diriku sendiri." Jelas Luhan sambil menuangkan nasi goreng itu di atas piring.

"kalau begitu aku menjadi orang yang paling beruntung karna aku bisa merasakan kopi paling enak didunia ini."

"_Liar_." Ujar Luhan sambil membawa piring itu menuju meja makan di susul dengan Sehun yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Aku serius. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada orang lain… oh… tunggu, jangan. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain mencicipi kopi ini." ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, sekarang tutup mulutmu dan makan." Ucap Luhan sambil duduk dimeja makan. Sehun terkekeh dan duduk di samping Luhan. Sehun mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya.

"Em… aku merindukan nasi goreng ini, kapan terakhir kali kau membuatkannya untukku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin beberapa hari sebelum aku pergi dan tinggal di London." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Kau akan memasakanku nasi goreng dan membuatkanku kopi setiap hari bukan?" Tanya Sehun sambil melirik kesamping menatap Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun yang memperlihatkan kekecewaan yang kentara.

"Ke…"

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk memakan nasri goreng ini setiap hari sampai bosan bukan?" Tanya Luhan. "Aku akan memasakan untukmu tiap hari tapi tidak masakan yang sama." Lanjut Luhan membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka? Baiklah aku menarik kata – kataku." Luhan balik bertanya.

"Hey, ayolah… kapan sifatmu yang satu ini akan berubah. Kadang kau menggemaskan dan juga menjengkelkan dalam waktu yang sama."

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan itu. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening, hanya dentingan piring dan sendok beradulah yang terdengar.

Sehun sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Dia meneguk air putih sambil menatap kearah Luhan yang masih asik dengan makananya.

"Ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau memakai _sweater_ ku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hampir saja tersedak dengan makanannya. Dia baru sadar kalau dia masih memakai _sweater _ milik Sehun.

"Itu… tadi aku mandi di kamarmu dan masalahnya aku malas pergi ke kamarku jadi aku meminjam _sweater_ milikmu. Kau tak keberatan bukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyuapkan nasi untuk terakhir kalinya dan membawa kedua piring itu menuju dapur. Tapi Sehun menahan tangannya dan meraih piring itu. Dia ikut bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku tidak akan keberatan sama sekali. Apa yang menjadi milikku berarti milikmu juga." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata dan berlalu menuju dapur. Luhan meminum air putih dalam gelas dan membawanya kedapur.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan meletakan gelas itu di bak cuci. Dan membalikan berjalan kearah meja _pantry_. Mencondongkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanya Sehun kembali mengesap kopinya yang masih bersisa.

"Apapun milikmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengusap tangan Sehun yang tengah memegang kopi dengan telunjuknya.

Sehun menatap tangan Luhan yang bergerak kearah pergelangan tangannya kemudian menatap mata Luhan.

"Jadi apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Luhan tertawa dan duduk menegakan tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Luhan sambil berlalu dari dapur. Luhan berjalan, berniat mengangganti bajunya. Tapi tepat sebelum dia meraih gagang pintu Sehun memanggilnya.

"Kau berniat mengganti pakaian?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap tubuhnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya jangan, aku suka melihatmu seperti itu." Ucap Sehun kemudian kembali mengesap kopinya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku memakai _underwear_ oke?" Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sehun ikut terkekeh dan kembali pada kegiatannya menghabiskan kopi.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan tengah duduk melipat kakinya diatas sofa. Dia menyalakan televisi dan menonton beberapa acara yang menurutnya menarik. Sedangkan Sehun berada disampingnya sedang membaca sebuah buku, entah buku apa itu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas bosan. Dia menatap Sehun yang bertumpang kaki dan masih asik dengan kegiatan membacanya. Luhan mendengus pelan kemudian menarik buku Sehun dan melembarnya pada meja.

"Kau mengacuhkanku." Ujar Luhan sambil beringsut mendekati Sehun. "Bolehkan aku bermanja – manja _dengan my boyfriend_?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Sehun.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi _'boyfriend' _mu?" Goda Sehun. Luhan menarik tubuhnya dan menjauhi Sehun, dia kembali menatap layar televisi yang sedang memutarkan iklan. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan beringsut menedekati Luhan.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sehun. tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun kembali terkekeh dan mencolek dagu Luhan.

"Maafkan. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mendengus pelan dan memutarkan bola matanya.

"Untuk apa kamu meminta maaf, kau tidak salah. Kau memang bukan _'boyfriend'_ ku, right? Jadi untuk apa meminta maaf?" Ujar Luhan ketus. Kemudian kembali menyeret tubuhnya sampai ke ujung sofa. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil terkekeh pelan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih memasang wajah sebalnya.

Luhan mendegus sebal dan mengganti – ganti _chanel_ tv sembarangan. Matanya tidak benar – benar menatap televisi, jujur saja dia masih sebal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. _Sejak kapan aku menjadi 'boyfriend' mu? Setelah apa yang dia katakan tadi malam, setelah apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam, dan sekarang dia mengatakan hal itu? Yang benar saja?!_. Teriak Luhan dalam benaknya.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu Luhan masih marah, dia bahkan tidak mau bicara pada Sehun, memang setiap hari dia memasak dan membuat kopi untuk Sehun, tapi Luhan tidak pernah menjawab, menimpal dan bicara apapun pada Sehun. Luhan sudah sedikit tenang, sekarang dia sedang menonton televisi. Tiba – tiba saja seseorang menarik _remote_ televisi membuat Luhan sediki terlonjak.

"_Hey what are…" _Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah coklat di tangan Sehun yang disodorkan untuknya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk disamping Luhan dan menyodorkan coklatnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dan coklat itu bergantian.

"Maafkan aku, _would you forgive me my lovely girlfriend?_" Tanya Sehun. Luhan memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kapan aku menjadi '_girlfriend'_mu?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum kemudian mengambil coklat itu. Sehun terkekeh. Dia merangkul bahunya membuat Luhan mendongak kearahnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bermanja – manja pada _girlfriend_ ku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan kembali mengigit coklatnya dan merebut _remote_ televisi itu.

"Belum secara resmi.. hem.." Sehun bergumam. "Tapi kau tau bukan aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Menurutmu? Aku sendiri masih bingung. Kau itu sebenarnya cinta padaku atau hanya menginginkanku menjadi milikmu? Hem… rumit bukan?" Ujar Luhan kembali menggigit coklatnya.

Sehun terkekeh, dia mencondongkan kepalanya, membuat Luhan kembali tersentak karna wajah Sehun berada didekatnya. Sehun mengigit coklat itu dan menatap Luhan dari jarak dekat. Dia membawa tangan Luhan yang tak memegang coklat dan mengarahkan pada jantungnya.

"Kau merasakannya? Bagaimana jantungku berderup begitu kencang saat aku berada didekatmu." Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang mulai bersemu merah. "Kau tau apa itu maksudnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau mencintaiku." Jawab Luhan cepat. Sehun tersenyum kemudian menempelkan bibirnya kilat ke bibir Luhan. Dia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Ajak Sehun. Luhan telihat berpikir.

"Hem.. kau mengajakku kencan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menahan senyumannya.

"Begitulah. Jadi…" Sehun kembali mengulurkan tangannya. "…Kau mau berkencan denganku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Baiklah." Jawab Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun kemudian ikut bangkit.

**~I am a bad girl~**

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Sehun. Dia sudah menunggu beberapa menit tapi Luhan belum keluar.

"Sehun?" Seru Luhan dari dalam kamarnya. Sehun segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kedepan pintu Luhan.

"Kau baik – baik saja didalam bukan?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, Sehun berniat mengetuk pintu tapi tiba – tiba saja pintunya terbuka.

KLEK.

Sehun sedikit mendongak kedalam dan tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbukan lebar. Untuk ketiga kalinya Sehun terkejut dengan penampilan Luhan.

Dia menggunakan sebuah _long coat _berwarna kuning gading dengan bulu – bulu yang melingkari lehernya dan kedua tangannya yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan menggerai dengan indah. Ah… jangan lupakan sepatu _boots_ berbulu yang cocok saat musim dingin seperti ini.

"Aku tau aku aneh, biar aku mengganti bajuku." Ucap Luhan membuat Sehun kembali kedunianya. Dengan cepat Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Jangan, kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik." Ucap Sehun kemudian menarik Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian dia menyelipkan tangan Luhan di gandengannya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan dan menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinganya. Dan menatap Sehun. dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan sebuah _hoodie _yang dipadukan dengan sebuah mantel yang senada dan sebuah jeans, tak lupa juga _boots_ yang cocok saat London menginjak _winter_ seperti ini.

Mereka sudah masuk kedalam mobil Sehun, dengan cepat Luhan menyalakan penghangat karna udara dingin langsung merayapi tubuhnya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menatapnya sekilas kemudian kembali menatap jalanan.

"Kita menonton sebuah pertunjukan." Jawab Sehun sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu di tangannya kemudian memberikannya pada Luhan.

"_Swan Lake?" _Tanya Luhan saat menatap sebuah tiket masuk ke pertunjukan _Swan Lake._

"Benar sekali, kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Luhan dengan cepat dan pekik kegirangan tak luput terdengar di telinga Sehun. "Kau tau? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin datang ke pertunjukan ini, hanya saja… kau tau…"

"Aku tau…" Sela Sehun cepat. "…maka dari itu aku akan membawamu sekarang. Jadi…" Sehun kembali melirik kearah Luhan.

"Katakan apa saja yang ingin kamu lakukan, maka aku akan melakukannya." Lanjut Sehun. Luhan terlihat berpikir keras.

"Aku ingin pergi ke _London eye_,_ Thames river_, dan..." Luhan tak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan memiringkan posisi duduknya kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Sungguh ini tidak masuk akal, hanya saja aku ingin berada di dua tempat pada waktu yang sama." Ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan. "Oh… jangan dengarkan ucapanku yang terakhir itu." Lanjut Luhan sambil terkekeh. Sehunpun ikut terkekeh, tapi sejujurnya Sehun tengah berpikir untuk mengabulkan permintaan Luhan, apalagi keinginan Luhan yang terakhir itu, menurutnya itu sangat… menarik.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Mereka sudah memasuki gedung pertunjukan, bahkan pertunjukannya sudah dimulai. Luhan yang duduk disamping Sehun terlihat begitu senang saat menyaksikan pertunjukan itu. Tak henti – hentinya dia menggumamkan pujian – pujian bagi pementasan yang begitu meriah ini.

Malam ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Luhan, pertunjukan balet _Swan Lake_ sama sekali tak menyecewakan, bahkan jauh lebih menakjubkan dari dugaannya. Penari yang menunjukan kemampuannya, menari dan melompat dengan ringannya kesana kemari diatas panggung, tata panggung, musik yang sangat menyatu dan suasana yang sangat meriah. Jujur saja ini adalah salah satu pertunjukan yang paling indah yang pernah dia lihat.

Setelah acara selesai, Sehun kembali menggandeng Luhan kedalam mobilnya. Dan dengan cepat menyalakan penghangat.

"Uhhh…" desah Luhan saat rasa hangat merayapinya. "… pertunjukan tadi sangat mengagumkan." Ucapnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih sibuk menggosokan kedua tangannya bergantian.

"Heeemm… tapi tenang aku baik – baik saja. Kita akan pergi ketempat lainkah?" Jawab Luhan. Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan kemudian memakaikan sebuah sarung tangan pada Luhan.

"dengan begini lebih baik bukan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk manis dan memasangkan _seatbelt_ nya. Dan memandang Luhan.

"Aku sudah siap._Let's go_!" Seru Luhan dengan semangat. Sehun terkekeh dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Mereka sampai disalah satu pusat London. Sehun membawa Luhan ke salah satu sungai terpanjang di Eropa yang tak lain adalah _Thames River_. Sehun menutup mata Luhan dan menuntun Luhan menuju sebuah jembatan yang mengarah langsung pada Sungai itu.

"Apakah ini perlu?" Tanya Luhan sambil terus berjalan.

"Tentu saja. Kau akan menyukai ini." Jawab Sehun.

Mereka sudah sampai di samping jembatan itu. Tak sengaja tangan Luhan menyentuh sesuatu seperti besi dan terasa sangat dingin. Dia kembali menarik tangannya dan menunggu Sehun membuka matanya.

"Lihatlah." Bisik Sehun sesaat setelah membuka kedua tangannya, membiarkan Luhan menatap apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali dan tak lama kemudian dia melihat sebuah sungai yang sedikit membeku dengan sebuah pemandangan kota London yang sangat indah. Luhan menggosok kedua tangannya dan menghidup udara.

"Sayang sekali ini musim dingin." Ujar Luhan. Tiba – tiba saja Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Benar, mungkin lain kali aku akan membawamu saat udara bersahabat." Jawab Sehun.

"Tapi, Terima Kasih karna sudah mau membawaku kesini." Ujar Luhan.

Mereka berdua masih diam dipinggir jembatan sambil berpelukan memandang kota London yang diterpa musim dingin.

"Sepertinya tak lama lagi salju akan turun." Ucap Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "… dan sebaiknya kita pergi." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun.

Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun membawa tangannya kedalam saku _Hoodie_ yang dia gunakan. Membuatnya terkejut, tapi Luhan tak menarik lagi tangannya karna seperti ini, terasa lebih hangat.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun membawa Luhan ke London Eye atau bisa juga disebut dengan _The Eye_, karna jaraknya tak jauh jadi tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai disana.

"LONDON EYE!" Pekik Luhan dengan girangnnya. "kita akan menaiki itu bukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil.

"Masalahnya adalah ini musim dingin dan aku yakin sekali diatas sana ak…"

"Sehunnie… pelaseee…" Ucap Luhan sambil menangkup kedua tangannya dan membulatkan matanya. "… for meee…" rajuknya lagi.

Seperti biasa, Sehun tidak bisa menolak apapun itu jika Luhan sudah mengeluarkan aegyonya seperti ini, ayolah.. _Look at her._ Luhan terlihat sangat manis jika sudah merajuk sepert itu.

"Apakah aku bisa menolak?" Tanya Sehun sambil berpura – pura menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan sambil bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. "Yay. _Let's Go!_"

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan keluar dari mobil. Mereka berjalan menuju _The Eye_, Tapi karna Luhan yang sudah tak sabar, dia menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya berlari. Sehun kembali terkekeh dan mengikuti Luhan.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Mereka sudah berada didalam _The Eye_ sebuah ruangan berbentuk kapsul yang cukup luas dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Dan sekarang mereka berada di tingkat paling atas kira – kira jaraknya 443 kaki atau 135 meter. Luhan membelalakan matanya dan menatap keluar. Beberapa orang di bawahnya terlihat sangat kecil bagaikan semut. Luhan kembali tersenyum saat matanya menangkapsungai _Thames_ yang tadi dia kunjungi. Luhan terus asik dengan dunianya sendiri, mengagumi dan menikmati pemandangan kota London yang sebelumnya tidak bisa dia lakukan.

"Lu…" Panggil Sehun membuat Luhan sadar kalau sedari tadi dia terlalu asik dengan dunianya. Luhan berbalik.

Tapi tubuhnya tiba – tiba saja kaku, seolah – olah dia baru saja berubah menjadi sebuah patung, jantungnya berderup dengan kencang seolah – olah dia baru saja berlari ribuan mil, dan tubuhnya tiba – tiba saja lemas seolah – olah baru saja di sengat listrik jutaan volt.

Semua itu karna dia melihat Sehun yang sedang berlutut dengan sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang berisikan cincin ditangannya.

"Lu…" Panggil Sehun lagi. _Oh… God please._ Ujar Luhan dalam hatinya. Luhan mantap Sehun dengan mata yang yang membelalak kaget.

"Aku tau ini sangat mengejutkan dan terlalu cepat, tapi aku merasa ini waktunya. Aku merasa aku harus mengatakan ini sekarang karna setelah apa yang aku lakukan…" Sehun menghembuskan nafas. "Aku merasa harus mengatakannya sekarang." Lanjutnya. Luhan mengigit bibirnya saat Sehun meraih tangannya. "_Xi Luhan… I promise to love you in every single time. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" _

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Annyeng^^ mian updatenya lama. Author lagi sakit, sampe masuk rumah sakit dan umma author nyuruh author supaya engga ngetik alias nulis ff buat sampe author sembuh. Heol~**

**Oh Iya cerita ini juga di post di salah sati FansPage di FB. Temen author (Shinta Triani) yang masukinnya, jadi kalian juga bisa baca disana^^**

**Yang punya Kakao Talk bisa ngobrol dengan author (kalau mau dan kalau ada yang mau itu juga) **

**ID : VZ2646409 **

**Tapi, chapter ini udah author selesaikan sebelum author masuk rumah sakit jadi ini lebih mending dari pada My Wishes karna kalau yang My Wishes baru aja dibikin. **

**Author engga mau banyak bacot karna udah telalu banyak bacot di My Wishes. Author hanya ingin meminta doa semoga cepet sembuh dan bisa ngelanjutin ff lagi. **

**Tidak hanya itu author juga mau berterima kasih pada semua readers yang setia menunggu dan mereview. Author sangat sangat sangat berterima kasih. Jeomal Gomawo^^**

**Untuk yang belum review author mohon REVIEWNYA^^**

**Author mau minta maaf karna engga bisa sama nyebutin satu – satu yang udah review karna author masih sakit. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae~**


	10. I Love You

I am a bad girl

Ooc, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.

Ranted : T+

Chapter : 10/?

It's HunHan World.

.

Author mau tanya buat chap depan mau endingkan tuh mending yang mana…

ONLY HUNHAN MOMENT

OR

HUNHAN MOMENT & NC

Silahkan pilih satu^^

**.**

**_I Love You_**

**.**

"_Xi Luhan… I promise to love you in every single time. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"_

Luhan terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diuangkapkan oleh Sehun. Apakah dia tidak salah mendengar? Sehun melamarnya?

_Oh tuhan… Apa yang harus aku katakan? Haruskan aku menerimanya? Ataukah sebaliknya? Apakah aku pantas untuknya? Aku hanya seorang wanita kotor yang sama sekali tak bisa disandingkan dengan pria mapan dan sempurna seperti Sehun. apa yang harus aku katakan. Oh tuhan…_

"Sehun… aku..." Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tak pantas untukmu." Lanjutnya. Walau tak kentara tapi Sehun bisa melihat kalau bibir Luhan bergetar saat dia mengatakanya.

Sehun bangkit dan meraih kedua tangan Luhan. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku… kau tau, aku mantan seorang penari _striptease_, aku pernah masuk penjara, aku pecandu alkohol, aku…" Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menundukan wajahnya. "…aku tak pantas menjadi pendampingmu." Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar. Sehun tau kalau Luhan sedang menahan tangisannya. Dengan cepat dia membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"aku tidak melihatmu sepeti itu Lu, aku mencintai dirimu apa adanya, dan asalkan kau tau aku menerima bagaimanapun keadaanmu." Sehun menarik dagu Luhan pelan agar menatapnya.

"Aku tak perduli dengan semua yang baru saja kau katakan. Kau tau kenapa? Karna aku terlalu mencintaumu Lu, aku sangat dan sangat mencintaimu." Lanjut Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan.

Dan tangisan Luhanpun pecah, dia menangis di dada Sehun. Bukan tangis kesedihan, tapi tangis kebahagiaan, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti yang dilakukan Sehun padanya. Ya, tidak pernah, hanya Sehun. dan hanya Sehun.

"Sekarang kau tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. So…"

"I do." Jawab Luhan singkat dan kembali memeluk Sehun. Sang pria tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan. "Kau mau aku memasangkannya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengyerka air matanya dan mengangguk sambil terkekeh pelan. Bukankah itu yang bisa pria lakukan?

Sehunpun memasangkan cincin itu di jadi manis Luhan sebelah kiri. Dia menatap Luhan dan menyentuh pipinya dan dengan perlahan membawa wajah Luhan mendekat kearahnya.

CHU

Bibir merekapun bertemu. Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan agar semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Sehun mengulum bibir Luhan dengan sangat lembut membuat Luhan melayang. Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Luhan sangat suka bagaimana cara Sehun memanjakan bibirnya. Dia sangat menyukai bagaimana lidah Sehun menari dideretan giginya, dia suka bagaimana cara lidah Sehun yang menyapanya dengan … itu sungguh…

"Kau tau bagaimana cara melakukannya dengan baik." Bisik Luhan sebelum benar – benar menarik dirinya dari Sehun.

"Kau yang mengajarkan semuanya." Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan tersipu.

Merekapun keluar dari London eye itu. Udara dingin kembali menyapa mereka. Tiba – tiba tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan memasukannya pada mantel yang digunakannya.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menatapnya kemudian mengangguk. Sehun membawa Luhan ke salah satu _café _yang ada disana. Mereka beruda memesan coklat hangat.

"Wah… kalian sudah bertunangan?" tanya salah satu penjaga _café_ saat dia melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Luhan.

"Sebenarnya kami akan segera menikah." Bisik Sehun dengan nada bercanda pada sang penjaga _café._ Tapi ucapan Sehun itu tidak terdengar seperti lelucon atau apapun yang lucu di telinga Luhan.

Dia merasa apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu sungguh – sungguh. "wah… kau beruntung sekali nyonya, karna mendapatkan pria tampan seperti dia. Bukan hanya tampan dia juga model terkenal." Ucap wanita itu sambil menatap kearah Luhan yang sekarang sedang menatap Sehun.

"Benar, seharusnya aku bersukur ada seseorang yang mencintaiku terlebih lagi dia sangat sempurna." Ucap Luhan membuat pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya, aku yang seharusnya bersyukur bisa mendapatkanmu, aku yakin banyak sekali pria di luar sana yang siap merebutmu kapan saja." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Ohhh… kalian ini romantis sekali. Ah… ini pesanan kalian." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan dua cup berisi coklat panas.

Sehun membungkuk walau sebenarnya itu tidak perlu jika mereka ada di London. Sehun memberikan satu cup pada Luhan. Saat tangannya menerima cup dari Sehun, rasa hangat langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ayo… ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ajak Sehun sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan.

Luhan segera menyelipkan tangannya di tangan kanan Sehun. Mereka terus bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan membuat orang – orang yang tau tentang kisah cinta mereka yang rumit mulai berbisik – bisik pelan sambil menatap kearah mereka. Tentu saja itu membuat Luhan tak nyaman. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari gandengan Sehun dan menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya di belakang telinga dan berjalan menunduk. Entah kenapa Luhan tiba – tiba saja gugup, jujur saja di perhatikan dan di bicarakan oleh orang lain bukan hal yang baru baginya, tapi dia merasa kalau ini berbeda. Mungkin karna tatapan dan pembicaraan mereka berbeda saat dia masih berkerja di bar.

Ngomong – ngomong soal bar…

"Bagaimana keadaan bar sekarang?" Gumam Luhan pelan, dia tak sengaja mengutaran apa yang ada dipikirkannya. Dan dia berharap semoga Sehun tak mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin kita pergi kesana?" Oh… mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntungannya, karna ternyata Sehun mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan.

"T-tidak… bukan begitu." Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tau apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Biar kutebak. Kau baru saja memikirkan semua orang yang membicarakan kita dan membuatmu melepaskan gandengan tanganku. Dan tiba – tiba saja kau teringat saat kau bekerja di bar. Bagaimana jawabanku?"

Terkejut. Sudah pasti. Sehun menebaknya dengan sangat tepat.

"Kau memang sudah mengenalku dengan baik." Ujar Luhan kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau mau kita pergi kesana?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menatapnya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak… mungkin tidak sekarang. Aku masih tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan pada _boss _saat kita bertemu nanti, dia pasti mencariku kemana – mana." Ucapnya kemudian kembali menghela nafas.

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin mengunjunginya, aku tidak akan keberatan sama sekali." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan Luhan.

"Tapi bukankah tempat itu…"

"Aku tau, tapi kau sudah hampir menghabiskan banyak waktumu disana bukan? Aku mengerti jika kau tiba – tiba saja rindu dengan suasananya. Sudah kukatakan aku tak akan melarangmu jika hanya ingin mengunjungi bar itu." Jelas Sehun. Dia kembali meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

Luhan menatapnya lama. Dia baru sadar kalau hanya ada sebagian kecil pria yang memiliki hati dan pikirkan seperti Sehun di dunia ini. Tak salah kalau sekarang banyak sekali fans yang menyukainya.

"Ohh… look it's Sehun." Teriak seorang wanita membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menatap dua orang wanita yang dia yakin sekali itu orang London dengan caranya bepakaian dan kulit putihnya. Mereka berdua menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun yang berdiri dipinggir jalan.

"Hallo." Sapa dua gadis muda itu. Luhan yakin kalau dua gadis itu memiliki usia dibawah dirinya.

"Hallo." Sapa Sehun dengan ramah.

"Should I call you oppa? Because we know that you are from korea." Tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang strowberry.

"Tidak usah, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun." Jawabnya masih dengan suara yang ramah. Luhan yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"Kalai begitu bolehkan kami menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya gadis yang satunya. Sehun mengangguk. "Apakah dia benar – benar pacarmu?"

DEG DEG DEG

Tiba – tiba saja jantung Luhan berpacu semakin kencang saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, haruskan dia menghadapi hal seperti ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kumohon tuhan, semoga ini yang terakhir kalinya.

"Maksudku… maaf… apakah dia seorang…" Lanjutnya.

"Apakah dia terlihat seperti apa yang diberitakan?" Sela Sehun masih menggunakan nada ramah. Kedua wanita itu menatap Luhan yang sekarang tertunduk dan tangannya masih digenggam oleh Sehun.

"Aku rasa tidak. Entahlah… tapi temanku mengatakan kalau dia memang bekerja disana." Cetus gadis dengan wambut berwarna coklat terang itu.

"Apakah itu salah?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman lebar. Kedua wanita itu saling menatap kemudian mengangguk tak yakin. "Kalau begitu dimana letak kesalahannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih dari dia." Jawab gadis pirang itu.

"Mungkin mataku yang salah, maaf… tapi hanya dia yang sempurna di mataku. Mungkin rasa cinta yang aku miliki untuknya jauh sangat besar, jadi menurutku apa pekerjaanya sekarang atau bagaimanapun dia, aku akan tetap mencintainya." Jelas Sehun.

Kedua wanita itu tercengang mendengar penuturan Sehun. Bagaimana seorang pria bisa menerima seorang wanita yang dianggap mereka hanyalah sampah? Bagaimana cara Sehun menerima semua kekurangan yang ada didalam diri Luhan. Jujur saja semua hal itu membuat kedua gadis itu tersentuh.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria yang mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Oh… kau benar – benar seorang idola yang sangat sempurna." Puji salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku tidak sempurna, aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar." Jawab Sehun kembali memamerkan senyumannya.

"Oh… kami mengganggu kencan kalian bukan? Maaf… kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Ucap gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian entah mungkin Luhan salah liat atau apa dia merasa kedua gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau lihat, mereka saja bisa menerimamu sebagai kekasihku, bagaimana kau tidak bisa menerima dirimu sendiri sebagai kekasihku." Bisik Sehun kemudian kembali membawa Luhan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Karna mereka bukan aku. Mereka bukan seorang penari…"

"Lu… Aku mencintaimu." Sela Sehun membuat Luhan bungkam. Entah kenapa setiap kali Sehun mengatakannya membuat jantung Luhan tak terkontrol, membuat jantungnya terus saja berpacu dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku mengatakannya?" Tanya Sehun. "Kau merasakan kalau jantungmu berpacu dengan cepat? Bukan begitu?" Lanjutnya. Tapi Luhan tak menjawab dia hanya menatap Sehun dalam diam.

"See… hatimu saja sudah bisa menerimanya, bisakah kau benar – benar menerimaku? Dan menyingkirkan rasa ragu itu? Kumohon… untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku memohon padamu." Kemudian lama tak ada jawaban dari Luhan sampai akhirnya sebuah bisikan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

**~I am a Bad Girl~**

Luhan dan Sehun sudah kembali kerumah, waktu memang sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam waktu setempat. Luhan terlihat sangat kelelahan dan Sehun yakin sekali kalau Luhan pasti tidak akan bisa menaiki tangga seperti selama ini dia lakukan.

"Kau mau kita menaiki lift?" Tanya Sehun. Tangan Luhan yang digenggamnya seketika itu juga menegang.

"Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu Lu, kau tidak perlu takut lagi…" Lanjut Sehun sambil menarik bahu Luhan agar menatapnya. "…Aku akan memelukmu. Bukan apa – apa hanya saja aku tidak tega jika kamu harus menaiki puluhan anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai 15…" Luhan telihat akan menyela tapi Sehun dengan cepat melanjutkan ucapannya. "… aku tau kau pasti akan menyangkal, tapi Lu… jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihatmu berjalan menuruni dan menaiki tangga seperti itu lagi."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang matanya melirik lift yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "Baiklah." Jawab Luhan pelan tapi tentu saja Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tenang aku akan selalu ada disampingmu." Bisik Sehun kemudian merangkul Luhan memasuki lift yang kebetulan terbuka karna ada seseorang yang baru saja keluar.

Luhan mulai terlihat cemas dan tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Sehun dengan cepat membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa ragu, Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh Sehun.

Sehun terlihat menghela nafas panjang. Dia menepuk – nepuk punggung Luhan, mencoba menenangkannya. Jujur saja dia masih kenapa Luhan bisa jadi seperti ini.

**#Flashback**

Saat itu dia masih bagaimana dia mendengar tangisan Luhan yang begitu memilukan di telinganya. Walau dia hanya mendengarnya dari sebuah telphone genggam.

"Sehun... hiskkkk… aku takut…" Ucap Luhan disela – sela tangisannya.

"Lu kau kenapa? Katakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?"

"hisskk… aku terjebak didalam lift… hisk… sedangkan semua pengunjung mall sudah… hisk… hisk… Sehunnie… sudah keluar… hiskk… aku mendengar sirine kebakaran… hisk…"

DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Tunggu disana, cobalah untuk menekan tombol darurat… aku akan segera kesana."

Tanpa berpikir lagi Sehun langsung pergi ke mall dimana Luhan berada, Sehun tau karna sebelumnya Luhan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke mall itu tapi karna ayahnya membutuhkan bantuannya dia terpaksa membiarkan Luhan pergi sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun sampai di tempat kejadian. Dia langsung menerobos kerumunan masa yang terlihat menyesaki mall itu. Dan matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di tanah dengan oksigen yang di tempelkan ke hidungnya. Luhan. Sehun langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Lu…" Panggil Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak. Seketika itu juga Luhan melepaskan oksigen itu dan memeluk Sehun.

"Sehun… aku takut… hisk…" Ujar Luhan dengan pelan. Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang masih terus memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa orang tuamu mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Sehun setelah Luhan tenang. Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau mereka khawatir." Jawbanya dengan suara pelan dan serak dengan mata yang menatap jauh kesana. Suasana kembali hening. Sehun membawa Luhan menjauhi tempat kejadian.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menaiki lift lagi seumur hidupku." Bisik Luhan sambil menundukan wajahnya. "Hey… Lu jangan seperti itu." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menggeleng dengan mata yang sudah berkaca – kaca.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berani menaikinya sendiri lagi…" Ucap Luhan masih terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba – tiba saja tangan Sehun menggenggamnya membuat Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Tenang saja aku akan ada disampingmu, aku akan menjagamu saat kita menaiki lift." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit sekali diartikan. Tapi perlahan Luhan luluh dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Luhan hanya berani menaiki lift hanya jika ada Sehun disampingnya.

**#Flashback off**

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai 15 dan Sehun segera membawa Luhan keluar dari sana. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan sudah mulai tenang.

"Jujur saja ini jauh lebih buruk di banding menaiki ratusan tangga itu." Jawab Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak, seharusnya kau mengatakan kalau ini lebih baik karna ada aku disampingmu." Goda Sehun sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun sambil membuka apartemennya. "Aku hanya berharap kau mengatakannya." Lanjut Sehun.

"Kalau begitu apa bedanya?" Tanya Luhan masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ini sudah larut malam sebaiknya kau tidur." Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong Luhan memasuki kamarnya.

"Apa aku tidak seperti yang kau harapkan?" tanya Luhan menghentikan Sehun dan membalikan badannya membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. "…maksudku, apa aku tidak romantis? Kau tau… maksudku…"

"Aku mengerti, kau memang bukan Luhan yang dulu, ada sebagian kecil dari dirimu yang berubah…" Sehun membungkukan badannya dan menyentuh pundak Luhan. "… tapi itu bukan masalah selama kau memang benar – benar mencintaiku." Lanjut Sehun. Tangan kanannya mulai mengusap pipi Luhan pelan.

"Maafkan aku…." Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk.

"Hey… tak usah meminta maaf seperti itu, kau tau.. kau sama sekali tak bersalah dalam hal ini…" Ucap Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan pelan. "…sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur." Ucap Sehun kembali mendorong Luhan memasuki kamarnya.

Saat Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Luhan, sebuah tangan mungil mencegahnya.

"Sehun... Sehunnie…" Panggil Luhan dengan nada kaku, entah kenapa nama itu terasa kelu ketika diucapkan.

"Bisakah kau membiasakan memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, jujur saja entah kenapa pipinya menjadi merona seperti ini.

"Em… _I just wanna say thanks." _

"_For what?" _

"_For anything you have given to me and…" _ Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun tapi sayangnya tangan Sehun menariknya membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"_and what?" _ tanya Sehun. Luhan yang ditatap tajam seperti itu tentu saja menjadi sangat – sangat gugup. _Sial. Kenapa harus selalu seperti ini?_ tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"_And… I think… I… I… Love you." _ Ucap Luhan sambil mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun.

"_It's already night like you said, and so… em… good night."_ Ucap Luhan dengan gugup kemudian menutup pintu tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sehun yang masih mematung.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian kembali menegakan tubuhnya. Satu hal yang membuat Sehun bisa tersenyum senang seperti itu, tunggu… bukan karna Luhan yang mengecupnya tapi karna dia baru saja sadar, kalau Luhan kembali terlihat kekanak – kanakan dan sedikit pemalu. Seperti Luhan yang dulu, yah… sedikit. Tapi itu tidak salah bukan?

**~I am a Bad Girl~**

Satu minggupun sudah lewat, Sehun kembali disibukan dengan pekerjaanya sebagai model, dan tidak hanya itu sekarang Sehun sudah mulai ditawari untuk bermain film. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun selalu menolak tawaran itu, walau manager sudah membujuknya mati – matian tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak menerima tawaran itu, bahkan Luhanpun turun tangan untuk membujuk Sehun. tapi tetap saja dia tak menerima tawaran itu dan dia selalu menjawab dengan kata yang sama. "Aku bukan seorang pemain film yang baik."

"Setidaknya beritau aku alasan yang lebih masuk akal Sehun." Ucap Luhan sambil menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang, kali ini dia duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan menatap wanita itu dalam.

"Kau benar – benar ingin aku menerima tawaran itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengoles roti untuk Sehun dengan selai, kemudian meletakannya di piring.

"Kau tau jika aku menerima tawaran itu aku akan jarang sekali berada di rumah. Apa kau tau?" Tanya Sehun. Seketika itu juga pergerakan tanga Luhan berhenti. Tapi kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Itu… terserah padamu, jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik aku tak keberatan." Jawab Luhan sambil menghela nafas.

"Dan kau tau apa yang terbaik?" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun kemudian menaikan bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Yang terbaik adalah dimana kita selalu bersama, itu yang terbaik menurutku." Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian acara sarapan selesai, Sehun sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke salah satu tempat untuk melakukan pemotretan. Dia memakai sebuah _blazer _yang dipadukan dengan sebuah kemeja.

Luhan dengan cepat membenarkan kerah _blazer_ yang digunakan oleh Sehun dan merapihkannya. Luhan juga tidak lupa merapikan rambut Sehun.

"Tidakah kau merasa kalau kau terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang menyiapkan suaminya sebelum pergi bekerja?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat tangan Luhan seketika itu juga membeku.

"Em… kau sudah rapi." Ujar Luhan mengalihkan perhatian. Tapi tiba – tiba saja Sehun menariknya membuat tubuh Luhan membentur dirinya.

"Minggu depan kita kembali ke korea." Ucap Sehun. Luhan semakin membeku dalam pelukan Sehun.

"A-apa?" tanya tergugup. Sehun sedikit meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dalam.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan begitu… aku… kau tau…"

"Kau akan baik – baik saja… percayalah." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap lengan Luhan.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin kalau mereka akan menerimaku, kalau saja mereka tau apa yang aku lakukan disini… aku tidak yakin mereka…"

"Sttt… kau hanya perlu percaya padaku." Sela Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Luhan. .

.

.

~To Be Continued~

Annyeong chingudeul^^ sebelumnya author ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu nama yang sudah review tapi author udah baca semua kok dan semua saran masukan dan apapun itu sudah author baca^^

Author juga mau minta maaf karna updatenya lama, sebenernya lama karan Jumlah Review yang menurun dari yang kemarin, jadi mungkin buat yang belum review author mohon REVIEWnya dengan sangat. Pleasee… author akan menerima masukan apapun.

Author mua tanya buat chap depan kan mau endingkan tuh mending yang mana…

ONLY HUNHAN MOMENT

OR

HUNHAN MOMENT & NC

Silahkan pilih satu^^


	11. Saranghaeyo Oh Sehun (end)

**Untuk semua readers yang mau REQUEST FF boleh ^^ karna ini chapter terkahir, kalau mau REQUEST buat sequel tau mungkin bikin Fic lain juga boleh^^**

**I am a bad girl**

**Ooc, Gs, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : M**

**Chapter : 11/?**

**It's HunHan World.**

**.**

_**Saranghaeyo Oh Sehun.**_

_**.**_

Luhan tengah mengigit kukunya, kata – kata Sehun masih terngiang – ngiang di benaknya, dia akan kembali ke korea? Itu adalah alasan yang membuat Luhan seperti ini. Luhan masih memikirkan bagaimana jika orang tuanya mendengar berita kemarin, beritanya yang bekerja sebagai penari _striptease _? apakah orang tuanya akan menerimanya? Tunggu.. apakah mereka masih bersama atau sekarang sudah berpisah? Hah…. Luhan menghela nafas panjang, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan tidak bisa bernafas bagaimana jika dia benar – benar datang ke korea. Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai dia tidak ingat kalau dia sedang memasak.

"Oh god…" Pekik Luhan saat hidungnya mencium bau gosong. Dengan cepat dia mematikan kompor. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, Luhan duduk di kursi dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Pikirkannya masih saja memikirkan keadaan orang tuanya di korea sana.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Luhan terperanjat kaget dengan suara Sehun yang tiba – tiba saja terdengar di sebelahnya.

"K-kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Aku tau dirimu, kau pasti akan memikirkan semuanya, kata – kataku tadi pagi masih terngiang – ngiang bukan?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Luhan.

"A-aku hanya…"

"Kau akan baik – baik saja Lu, percayalah. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa percaya pada dirimu sendiri, cobalah percaya padaku… aku akan menjagamu." Ucap Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Tapi Sehun, kau tau mereka akan kecewa jika mendengar apa yang aku lakukan disini, belum lagi aku yang tiba – tiba saja menghilang dan kau tau aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan mereka." Jelas Luhan.

Sehun segera menggeleng dan tangannya meraih wajah Luhan. Sehun menyelipkan rambut Luhan dibalik telinganya agar dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan dengan jelas.

"Kau tau perlu khawatir dengan hal itu, percaya padaku." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun. Luhan menatap matanya lama, mencoba untuk percaya pada Sehun walau dirinya sendiri tak menyakininya. Dan tak lama kemudian Luhanpun mengangguk.

"Kemari." Ujar Sehun. Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya dan segera dipeluk oleh Sehun. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun, menghirup aroma Sehun yang membuatnya bisa tenang.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan diluar saja?" tanya Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan menatap masakannya yang gosong. Kemudian kembali mengangguk.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun mengajak Luhan kesalah satu restoran favoritenya, jika Sehun tidak memiliki jadwal dia selalu datang ke restoran ini. Merekapun memesan makanannya. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Sepertinya di korea sekarang sudah menginjak musim semi." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak kearahnya.

"_Yeah… I think so_." Jawab Luhan sambil memainkan jarinya.

"_You like spring very much, right?_" Tanya Sehun. Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang karna entah kenapa bayangan masa lalunya kembali terlintas.

"_You know_…"

"_I know, it's because there will be so many cherry blossom tree, right?_" Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bisa melihat pohon itu." Gumam Luhan sambil menatap kearah jendela kayu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Maka dari itu aku akan kembali membawamu untuk melihatnya." Jawab Sehun dengan semangat membuat Luhan mengangkat bibirnya.

"Apakah ini salah satu caramu membuatku percaya untuk kembali ke korea?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih setia dengan senyumannya.

"Tidak ada salahnya bukan?" Tanya Sehun. tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa makanan mereka. Susana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar music klasik dari Vivaldi yang berjudul _L'autunno_ yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Luhan yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis, lagu ini mengingatkannya pada pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau selalu mendenarkan lagu ini disetiap pergantian musim." Jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, ada rasa senang saat Luhan masih mengingat kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

"Kenapa aku tidak mendengarkannya lagi? Bukankah belakangan ini kita banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hemmm…" Sehun sedikit berdeham. "… dulu kau mengatakan ada bagian dimana kau tidak menyukainya…" Lanjut Sehun.

"Ahhh… benar." Tiba – tiba saja alunan musik berganti, ini adalah bagian dimana Luhan tidak menyukainya.

"di menit ke 3:35 sampai 4:38 suasanya menggambarkan seseorang yang sedang kesepian…" Gumam Luhan sambil memejamkan mata dan meresapi alunan musik itu.

"Tapi kemudian alunan lagu berubah di menit ke 4:39…"

"Dan itu adalah bagian kesukaanmu." Sela Sehun membuat Luhan membuka matanya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi hanya beberapa detik saja karna selanjutnya alunan lagu lebih menyeramkan dan terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang kehilangan orang yang dicintainya membuat dia lebih kesepian." Lanjut Luhan kemudian benar – benar membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tau menit dimana suasanya berganti." Ucap Sehun tak menyangka.

"Aku akan selalu mengingatnya karna setiap tahun aku selalu memutarnya." Jawab Luhan dengan suara mengecil.

"Jadi setiap musim kau masih memutarnya?"Tanya Sehun yang semakin terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, jujur saja dia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"_Well…_ Mungkin kau yang membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan lama ini, semua hal yang menyangkut masa laluku saat berada di…. Korea, sudah kucoba untuk hilangkan karna aku tidak mau lagi mengingatnya tapi…" Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Sehun.

"…entah kenapa setiap pergantian musim datang… aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memutar lagu ini, sekalipun aku mencoba aku tetap tidak bisa dan hal ini terus membuatku mengingat….mu." Lanjut Luhan sambil memandang kearah lain. Sedangkan Sehun yang ada dihadapannya, mengembangkan senyumannya, dia tidak menyangkan kalau Luhan selalu mengingatnya beberapa tahun terakhir ini, dia menduga kalau orang pertama yang dilupakan Luhan adalah dirinya.

"…tapi satu tahun terakhir ini aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya." Ujar Luhan.

"karna kau sudah mendapatkan cara untuk melupakan lagu itu bukan?" Terka Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"…dengan cara membuat tato namaku di tubuhmu." Lanjut Sehun, dan dia yakin sekali untuk beberapa saat Luhan membeku karna ucapannya.

"Aku tau kau tidak mau membahasnya, tapi aku ingin berterima kasih karna dengan begini aku tau kalau aku memang seseorang yang selalu ada dalam pikirianmu, dan jujur saja aku senang mengetahuinya." Ujar Sehun karna Luhan tidak kunjung berkomentar.

Luhan menatapnya kemudian mengangguk sekali dan kembali memakan makanannya, tapi jujur didalam hatinya dia sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun, dia tersentuh pada cara Sehun yang selalu bisa menebaknya, dia tersentuh karna Sehun tau isi hatinya yang tidak mau membahas hal ini. dan satu lagi yang membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam perangkan Sehun, pria itu tau bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang wanita sepertinya dengan baik.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun mengundur penerbangannya ke Seoul, dia ingin Luhan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tentu saja Sehun tidak sepenuhnya ingin jika Luhan kembali ke Seoul karna paksaanya.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Luhan terlihat sangat cemas, jantungnya berderup dengan kencang dan pipinya memerah sempurna, bukan hanya itu dia juga tidak bisa diam, dan Sehun berani bersumpah kalau Luhan hari ini terlihat seperti seseorang tengah kehingan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan yang sedang melamun langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Sehun.

"Aku? Aku baik – baik saja." Jawabnya kemudian kembali melamun.

Sehun yang kebetulah sedang tidak memiliki terlalu banyak pekerjaan memutuskan untuk berada dirumah. Sehun menggeser posisi duduknya dan merangkul pudak Luhan membuat wanita itu terkejut.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau merindukan club? Apa kau sedang memikirkannya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terlihat menatapnya lama sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tidak tau, hanya saja aku tidak merasa tenang, aku merasa ada hal yang kurang." Ujar Luhan. Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita pergi kesana, sudah berapa lama kau tidak meneguk w_iskey _atau _vodka_ kesukaanmu?" Luhan tersentak keget apakah benar dia seperti ini karna sudah lama tidak meneguk minuman itu lagi?

"Ayo… aku akan mengantarmu." Ajak Sehun. Luhan dengan ragu menatap Sehun.

"Aku tidak bercada Lu. Aku tau kau membutuhkannya, dan aku tidak akan melarangmu." Ujar Sehun lagi mencoba meyakinkan Luhan kalau dirinya sedang tidak bercada. Akhirnya dengan ragu Luhan bangkit.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Mereka sudah ada didalam club dimana Luhan dulu bekerja, entah kenapa ada rasa senang saat Luhan kembali mengunjungi tempat ini, mungkin karna dia rindu dengan suasananya. Entahlah, yang dia tau saat ini adalah dia sangat senang. Tak sengaja matanya menangkan sosok yang sudah tidak aneh lagi dimatanya sedang berada disamping panggung yang sedang menampikan beberapa penari _striptease_. Dan mata biru itu tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Luhan. Pria bertubuh tambun itu langsung berlari kecil mendekati Luhan yang tetap berdiri ditempatnya.

"_Luhan!"_ Pekik pria itu dengan bersemangat sambil memeluk Luhan.

"_Boss." _Ujar Luhan pelan sambil membalas pelukannya, ya.. pria itu adalah sang boss atau bisa dikatakan mantas bossnya.

"_Where have you been? I have looked for you, where do you live now? Oh… I miss you." _Ucap sang boss. Luhan hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menunjukan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"_Oh…" _Pria itu tersentak dan dia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ada pria yang setia berdiri di samping Luhan.

"_Oh.. hallo, we have met before right?"_ Tanya sang Boss pada Sehun.

"_Yes, we met here."_ Ucap Sehun sambil menjabar tangan pria itu.

"_And now you are her boyfriend oh.. no, husband?"_ Tanya pria itu sambil menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"_No, she is my girlfriend but we will get marrid soon."_ Jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya memutarkan matanya.

"_So why you come here? You wanna dance again?_" tanya Boss. Luhan tersenyum mengejek.

"_Of course no, I just wanna meet with you and buy some drinks." _Jawab Luhan.

"_Oh… such a pitty, I hope you can dance again."_ Ucap sang boss dengan ragu dan sedikit menatap Sehun tapi pria itu hanya memasang wajah tenang tanpa ada sedikitpun ekspresi marah.

"_No, I woun't. I have promised." _Jawab Luhan sambil menatap Sehun. Sang boss hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"_Fine, but if you want to chance your mind I'm in my office." _Ucap Sang boss.

"_No, it woun't chance and I want to tell you that I will come back to korea."_ Dan Ucapan Luhan yang barusan sukses membuat sang boss benar – benar terkejut.

"_you will come back to korea? But… why?" _Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"_I think it's time for seeing my family there, I think I have taken too long enough stay in London, there is part of me say that I miss Korea."_

"_So I can't meet with you anymore?"_ Tanya sang boss sedih.

"_Oh… come on, may be someday I will visit you here boss." _ Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pundah sang boss.

"_Baby~ I will miss you so much."_ Ucap sang boss sambil kembali memeluk Luhan.

"_Yeah… me to, I will miss you, but… thanks because you had given me a job here." _ Ucap Luhan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Oh… it's not problem, you said that you want to buy some drink right? Let's go I will give you free." _

Luhan terkekeh dan mengikuti sang boss ke meja bar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sedangkan Sehun hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang, jangan berpikir kalau Sehun sedangmarah karna dia sedari tadi tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan Luhan dan Sang boss, bukan marah tapi Sehun lebih menjaga sikap, dia tidak mau ikut campur masalah Luhan dengan sang boss, karna dia tau dan dia percaya kalau Luhan akan mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan tengah duduk sambil memandang dua buah botol _Vodka_ ditangannya. Dia baru sadar kalau sudah lama sekali dia tidak meneguk minuman favoritnya ini, padahal dia yakin sekali kalau dulu dia tidak penah bisa meninggalkan minumannya barang sehari saja.

"Kau merindukan minumannya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan perlahan menengok kearahnya kemudian kembali memandang _Vodka _ yang ada ditangannya.

"Mungkin." Jawab Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Jika kau mau meminumnya katakan saja padaku, aku akan mengantarmu untuk membelinya atau jika kau mau aku akan menemanimu, kita bisa minum bersama." Jawab Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku bisa meminumnya sendiri, aku tidak mau kau ikut tertular." Jawab Luhan memandang kearah Sehun sekilas.

"Tapi jika kau perlu teman aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Sehun kemudian keluar dari mobil. Luhan baru saja sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai diapartemen Sehun. Pria itu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan segera keluar dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan tangannya yang bebas, karna dia tau kalau dia harus kembali menaiki lift. Sehun langsung membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya saat mereka memasuki lift, beruntung karna tidak ada orang saat itu.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya bukan?" Tanya Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain dipelukanmu." Jawab Luhan dengan suara rendah hampir tidak bisa terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Aku tau." Sayangnya Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Tiba – tiba saja pipi Luhan memerah, dia merutuki dirinya karna dia mengatakan hal menjijikan itu.

Sehun membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Luhan masuk terlebih dulu. Sehun menutu pintu dan mengantungkan jaketnya. Sedangkan Luhan yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu sedang berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah gelas. Sehun terkekeh, terkahir dia melihat Luhan, wanita itu sedang meneguk _Vodka_ langsung dari botolnya. Bukankah ini sebuah perubahan yang baik?

"Kau mau aku meminumnya?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk di samping Luhan.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan langsung dan menyingkirkan gelasnya dari tangan Sehun. Tapi Sehun langsung terkekeh pelan.

"Lu aku bukan pria polos yang tidak pernah meneguk minuman bernama _vodka."_ Luhan mengerjap pelan, dan dia hanya megikuti bergerakan tangan Sehun yang perlahan meraih gelas di tangannya. Dan Luhan membulatkan matanya saat Sehun meneguk _vodka _itu.

"Sehun…" Ujar Luhan sambil menaikan tanganya berusaha meraih gelas yang ada ditangan Sehun.

"_See… You just worry too much baby~" _Ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan gelas itu pada Luhan yang masih terpaku.

"Aku pikir kau tidak bisa meminumnya." Ucap Luhan kembali menuangkan _vodka_ pada gelasnya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir selama ini aku tinggal di London dan tidak pernah mencicipi minuman semacam ini?" Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng dan mendorong pelan bahu Sehun agar bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak usah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sehun, pergilah tidur." Ucap Luhan kemudian kembali memandang gelasnya.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah setelah kau selesai kau akan pergi tidur…." Luhan langsung mengangguk patuh.

"Aku mengerti."

"….denganku." Lanjut Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menatap kearah Sehun yang mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau harus menepati janji atau aku akan menyeretmu." Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang dan meneguk lagi _vodka_ nya.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Luhan tidak memperdulikan ancaman Sehun, dia pergi kekamarnya sendiri dan menggosok gigi mencoba menghilangkan bau _vodka_ yang menguar. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piama Luhan langsung berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan mematikan lampu.

Tapi setengah jam kemudian tepat saat matanya akan benar – benar terpejam ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

"Jika kau tidak mau datang padaku, biar aku yang datang padamu." Bisik Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan terkekeh dan memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun dalam bayang – bayang cahaya remang yang dikeluarkan lampu tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada pelan dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Menamani sang putri kedalam mimpinya." Jawab Sehun sambil mengusap rambut panjang Luhan.

"Jika aku putri apa kau akan berharap sebagai pangerannya?" Tanya Luhan menggesekan hidungnya pada dada Sehun.

"_Well…_ kenapa tidak? Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi pangeran yang akan menikahi putri secantik dirimu." Luhan terkekeh dan memukul dada Sehun pelan.

"Itu menjijikan." Ujarnya pelan membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"_Hemmm… let's sleep because tomorrow we will go to Korea._" Untuk sesaat Sehun merasakan tubuh Luhan menegang kaku dalam pelukannya.

"_T-tomorrow? Are you kidding me?"_ Tanya Luhan sambil mendongak menatap Sehun.

"_No, I have prepered anything." _

"_B-but…" _ Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang dan melepaskan pelukannya. "… aku tidak siap Sehun. tidak…" Lanjut Luhan. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menyalakan lampu yang ada disampingnya.

"Jadi kau ingin kita menunggu sampai kau siap? Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya satu hal. Kapan kau akan siap Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menatapnya sesaat matanya mulai berkaca – kaca tapi Luhan menahannya, Luhan menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Aku tidak tau…" Ucapnya pelan dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia menarik pelan tangan yang menutupi wajah Luhan.

"Lu… kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimu untuk selebihnya semua itu urusanku. Percayalahan tidak akan ada yang berubah." Ucap Sehun sambil menyerka air mata Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang berubah?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara serak. Sehun mengangguk walau dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan reaksi orang tua Luhan jika mendengar apa yang dilakukan anaknya selama berada di London.

"Sehun… kau perlu tau kalau aku juga mengenalmu, aku bisa melihat ada keraguan di matamu." Ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum miris.

"Setidaknya kita harus mencoba Lu, kita tidak mungkin berdiam diri disini. Kau tau itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Lu… kau harus menghadapinya." Ujar Sehun sambil menangkum pipi Luhan.

"T-tapi aku.."

"Dengar, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, aku berjanji. Jika aku melanggar ucapanku ini kau bisa membunuhku jika kau mau." Ucap Sehun dengan nada serius. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." Ujar Luhan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun mengecup kepala Luhan dengan mesra.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kalau masalah ini akan selesai sesuai harapan tapi yang hanya bisa aku janjikan adalah kamu akan menghadapinya dengan aku yang akan selalu ada disampingmu." Ujar Sehun. Entah kenapa saat Sehun berkata seperti itu ada sedikit rasa yang merambat menuju hatinya dan membuat Luhan jauh lebih tenang.

"Tidurlah, besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang." Ucap Sehun lagi kemudian disambut dengan anggukan pelan dari Luhan.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Mereka sudah berada di pesawat menuju Korea. Luhan duduk di pinggir jendela membuatnya bisa melihat bumi dari kejauhan. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya saat pesawat melewati gumpalan alwan putih yang terlihat sangat lembut.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika aku bisa terbang." Gumam Luhan pelan.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bisa terbang?" Tanya Sehun yang kembali mendengar gumamannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin dengan terbang tinggi aku bisa melepas beban di pundaku, aku bisa pergi kemanapun aku mau." Jawabnya.

"Suatu saat nanti aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya." Ucap Sehun ikut menatap keluar jendela.

"Yeah… mungkin." Jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh. Luhan menatap Sehun membuat pria itu membalas tatapannya.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" Tanya Sehun refleks saat melihat mata Luhan yang terlihat lelah.

"Yeah… kau membangunkanku terlalu pagi." Jawab Luhan sambil menguap.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, kita masih harus melewati beberapa jam sebelum dia sampai di_ Incheon_." Ujar Sehun sambil menarik pelan kepala Luhan agar bisa bersadar di pundaknya. Luhan terkekeh pelan dan mengaitkan jarinya ke celah – celah jari Sehun, membuat pria itu tersenyum.

"Kau tau kenapa ada jarak diantara jari – jari kita?" Tanya Sehun menunjukan ke lima jarinya yang bebas.

"Em… mungkin jika tidak ada jarak tidak akan bisa dinamakan jari." Jawab Luhan ikut menatap jari – jari Sehun.

"Kau salah." Ujar Sehun sambil menyentuh hidung Luhan.

"Lalu? Apa jawabanya?" Tanya Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Sehun.

"Karna tuhan menciptakannya agar kita bisa mengaitkan jari – jari kita satu sama lain, seperti ini." Ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling mengait.

Dan entah mengapa, pipi Luhan terasa sangat panas, dia yakin sekali kalau sekarang pipinya sudah memerah. Cepat – cepat dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun berharap pria itu tidak melihatnya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Sehun selalu mengetahui apapun yang coba di sembunyikan Luhan.

"Kau lucu saat wajahmu memerah." Bisik Sehun. Luhan mengalihkan padangannya pada jendela dan berpura – pura tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Baiklah… baik.. aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi, sekarang tidurlah." Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya. Sehun mengusap – usap tangan Luhan yang sedang digenggamnya. Dan Luhan merasa sangat nyaman berada di sisi Sehun seperti ini.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Mereka sudah sampai di bandara _Incheon_ Korea Selatan. Sehun yang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya langsung menuju taxi yang dipesannya dan memasukan semua barangnya.

"_Ahjussi_ pergilah terlebih dahulu kita akan menyusul nanti." Ucap Sehun dalam bahasa Korea, membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, jujur saja selama mereka ada di London Luhan jarang sekali berbicara bahasa Korea bahkan tidak pernah. Dia lebih memilih menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Kita tidak akan pergi ke _Seoul?_" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menatapnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku kira kau sudah lupa dengan bahasa Korea." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menaikan bahunya, acuh.

"Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karna kau tau, aku dibesarkan di Korea." Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan itu, dia terlihat mencari sesuatu kemudian berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung. Luhan menghembuskan nafas dan melihat ke sekitar, mereka masih berada dihalaman bandara. Jantung Luhan mulai berderup kencang karna orang – orang semakin banyak berdatangan. Jujur saja hal itu membuat kepalanya berputar.

TIT

Suara klakson mobil membuat Luhan membuka matanya dan mendongak kedepan. Tenyata disana sudah ada Sehun yang berada dalam mobil kesayangnya.

"Cepat masuk, orang – orang akan semakin banyak berdatangan." Ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan langsung masuk.

"Sebelum kita bertemu dengan orangtuamu, aku mempunyai sebuah kejutan." Luhan mendongak menatapnya saat dia mendengar kata kejutan.

"Kejutakan apa lagi sekarang? Apa kau membawa semua teman sekolahku ke rumah?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tunggu… kau akan menyukai satu ini." Ucap Sehun kemudian memutar kemudinya dan melesat, meninggalkan bandara.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan hanya terdiam dan melihat keluar jendela. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat rindu dengan pemandangan Korea, dia merasa rindu pada semua hal berbau kota ini. Senyumannya terukir saat tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah rumah makan yang pernah dikunjunginya bersama Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepat saat ulang tahunnya.

"Nanti kita akan mengunjunginya lagi." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"_Deal!_" Ucap Luhan langsung. Sehun terkekeh mendengar Luhan yang bersemangat seperti itu. Luhan tau kalau mereka sedang menuju _Seoul_ tapi satu pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya adalah, Kenapa mereka tidak pergi menggunakan taxi itu dan anehnya Sehun mengambil jalan memutar.

Dia yakin kalau sekarang mereka masih akan sangat lama sampai di Seoul. Luhan menghembuskan nafas. Langit berwarna jingga menunjukan kalau waktu sudah semakin petang. Matahari mulai turun dan segerombolam burung mulai pergi menuju sangkarnya.

"Sampai." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut. _Sampai?_ Bukankah mereka belum sampai di Seoul?

"Sehun bukankah ini bukan _Seoul?_" Tanya Luhan yang menatap daerah disekitarnya.

"Apakah aku mengatakan kalau kita akan pergi ke _Seoul?_" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil. Dia berjalan kemudian membuka pintu untuk Luhan.

"Apa ini yang kau masuk kejutan?" Tanya Luhan sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Tepat sekali, ayo…" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan kemudian menariknya pelan.

Walau Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sehun tapi dia ikut berlari kecil mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Dalam benaknya Luhan bertanya, apa maksud Sehun dengan membawanya ke sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi dan berdiri disana.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau kita mati dengan bediri di jalanan seperti ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Sekarang kau letakan kakimu diselah sini dan sini." Sehun menunjuk sebuah polisi tidur yang ada disamping kiri Luhan. Walau Luhan masih tidak mengerti, dia melakukan apa yang Sehun katakan. Luhan meletakan kakinya diantara polisi tidur itu, mengapitnya.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun tidak berkata apapun.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng. "Seperti apa keinginanmu. Kau berada di dua tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu yang sama." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum dan menunjukan sebuah plang yang berada dibelakangnya. Luhan mendongak menatap plang yang bertuliskan "Selamat datang di Gimpong" dalam bahasa Korea.

Luhan membelalakan matanya, dia baru mengerti. Ini alasannya kenapa Sehun menyuruh dia meletakan kakinya diantara polisi tidur itu. Dia baru sadar kalau sebelah kakinya berada di daerah _Incheon _ dan kakinya yang lain berada di daerah _Gimpong._

Luhan segera berlari dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Kau pintar." Bisik Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian membawa Luhan ke pinggir jalan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja, jika tidak kau tidak akan mencintaiku bukan?" Seketika itu juga wajah Luhan memerah sempurna dan jantungnya berderup kencang.

"Berhentilah melakukannya." Ujar Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dan meregangkan pelukannya.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Mengucapkan kata yang membuat jantungku berderup lebih kencang." Jawab Luhan sambil memukul bahu Sehun pelan karna dia tau Sehun hanya berpura - pura.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti melakukannya." Ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan dan menggandeng Luhan memasuki mobilnya. "…karna aku suka melihatmu seperti itu." Lanjutnya sambi menunduk menatap Luhan yang sudah berada dalam mobil, kemudian sambil tersenyum Sehun menutupnya.

"Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu sore untuk kembali ke _Seoul_ apa kau keberatan jika kita menginap di penginapan satu hari?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan bukankah ini bagus? Setidaknya aku kembali mempunyai waktu mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu orang tuaku." Jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kemudian melesat menuju penginapan terdekat.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah penginapan. Luhan membawa tas kecilnya dan menyelipkan tangannya di gandengan Sehun.

"Kau mau kita memesan dua kamar?" Tanya Sehun sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam penginapan. Luhan menghembuskan nafas.

"Untuk apa memesan dua jika akhirnya kau secara diam – diam masuk ke kamarku, bukankah itu hanya akan menghamburkan uang saja?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada malas.

"Kau benar." Ucap Sehun dengan semangat dan membawa Luhan masuk kedalam penginapan.

Sehun memesan sebuah penginapan yang mempunyai fasilitas kolam renang. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di penginapan mereka. Luhan membaringkan badannya diatas kasur. Jujur saja hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya.

"Kau mau kita berendam?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan membuka matanya.

"Berendam? Malam hari?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya diatas kasur. Sehun kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Tenang saja airnya hangat." Ujar Sehun sambil menyentuh pipi Luhan. Sehun memainkan rambut panjangnya dan sesekali mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang hanya bejarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Luhan menelan salivanya. Dia ingin menjawab tapi karna wajah Sehun yang terlalu dekat membuat lidahnya menjadi kelu dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Sehun terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu di kolam." Ucap Sehun kemudian mengecup pipi Luhan yang benar – benar memerah. Sehun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kolam yang berada di samping kamar tidur.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dia menahan nafasnya sendiri. Luhan segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Sehun sudah berada didalam kolam, air hangat membuat badannya lebih rileks. Dan tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. Sehun menengok kesamping dan menemukan Luhan dalam balutan bikini yang sangat seksi.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu, aku menggunakannya karna bajuku yang lain ada di koper yang di bawa _ahjussi _tadi." Gerutu Luhan saat Sehun menatapnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan berdiri agar bisa meraih tangan Luhan.

"Masuklah airnya sangat hangat." Ucap Sehun sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Dan sialnya, mata Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap abs Sehun yang terlihat begitu seksi apa lagi dengan beberapa butir air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Luhan mengerjap dan langsung memegang tangan Sehun untuk ikut masuk kedalam kolam. Ternyata kolam ini sangat dangkal, tingginya hanya mencapai betis. Luhan perlahan mulai duduk dan merendam tubuhnya.

Seketika itu juga rasa hangat langsung merayapi sekujut tubuhnya. Luhan memejamkan mata dan meresapi kehangatan air dari kolam ini. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Tiba – tiba mata Sehun terbuka dan mata mereka bertemu.

"_Thanks for anythink"_ Ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sehun. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara aku bisa membayar semua apa yang telah kau lakukan."

"Kau hanya perlu memastikan dirimu tetap berada disampingku, sampai kapanpun. Bahkan sampai maut memisahkan kita." Jawab Sehun menatap Luhan dalam. Perlahan Sehun membawa dirinya semakin dekati Luhan. Dan tak lama kemudian bibir merekapun saling bertemu. Sehun mengecupnya pelan kemudian mengulum bibir atas Luhan dengan sangat lembut. Dan tangannya membawa Luhan agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Hemmmhhh.." desah Luhan saat tak sengaja miss-v nya yang masih terbalut underwear menyentuh junior Sehun.

Tapi Sehun tidak mau terburu – buru kali ini dia ingin melakukannya dengan lembut, kali ini dia ingin Luhan benar – benar menikmatinya. Sehun memeluk Luhan membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan ada dua gundukan besar yang menyentuh dadanya. Lidah Sehun mulai berpindah pada leher Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa meremas rambut Sehun menyalurkan betapa dia menikmatinya.

"Kalau saja besok kita tidak akan bertemu dengan orang tuamu, aku yakin hari ini leher mulusmu akan penuh dengan bercak merah." Bisik Sehun kemudian menggelitik telinga Luhan dengan lidahnya. Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dan melahap bibir mungil yang sekarang sudah memerah itu.

Tangannya mulai menjalar dan mengusap _breast_ Luhan yang masih terbungkus Bra. Luhan melenguh pelan disela – sela ciumannya. Luhan menekan tengkuk Sehun, meminta agar Sehun memperdalam ciumannya. Seakan mengerti Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya mengulum bibir Luhan sekarang mulai menerobos masuk kedalam gua manis Luhan. Saliva mulai menetes di sudut bibirnya. Lidah Sehun mulai mengambsen deretan gigi putih Luhan kemudian menggelitik langit – langitnya membuat Luhan melenguh pelan. Luhan kembali meremas rambut Sehun dan menggeser posisinya ke sebelah kanan agar dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan terlihat semakin agresif tapi sayang Sehun yang mengontrolnya. Sehun mengusap pinggangnya membuat Luhan kembali melenguh karna merasakan seperti barusaja dihantarkan ribuan volt kedalam tubuhnya. Mereka mulai bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva, suara decakan yang mereka buat membuat Sehun semakin horny.

Bibir Sehun mulai pindah saat dirasakan kalau Luhan kehabisan nafas, kini bibir tipis menelusuri rangan Luhan dan kembali turun ke lehernya. Sehun terus mengecupnya kadang menjilatnya sensual tanpa ada niatan untuk membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan disana. Bibirnya terus turun sampai bertemu dengan belahan dada yang terlihat menggoda.

"Jika aku tidak boleh memberi tanda dilehermu aku bisa membuatnya disini." Bisik Sehun kemudian perlahan membuka pengait bra Luhan sampai akhirnya dua gundukan itu terbebas. Sehun langsung membuat tanda kemerahan di dua gundukan itu, dia mulai mengecup nipple pink yang sudah meneras itu dan mengusap nipple satunya dengan tangan kanannya. Sehun mulai menjilat nipple kiri Luhan dan memainkan nipple sebelah kanannya membuay wanita itu mendesah keras.

"Akh… ahhh… ahhh…" Desah Luhan. Sehun semakin gencar melakukan kegitaannya saat mendengar Luhan mendesah penuh kenikmatan seperti itu. Sehun mulai membuat gerakan melingkar disekeliling nipplenya membuat nipple itu semakin tegang.

"Ahhh… please suck it… Ahhh…" Pintu Luhan disela – sela desahannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun langsung menghisap nipple itu membuat Luhan menjerit nikmat.

"Akkkhh… yeah.. ahh likeehhh that… ohhh…" Desah Luhan sambil mendorong kepala Sehun agar lebih kuat menghisap nipplenya. Sehun terus memanjakan nipple Luhan secara bergantian, dia menjilat, menghisap dan menyubit gemas nipple itu membuatnya semakin menenang dan memerah.

Tangannya mulai merambat dan melepaskan tali yang ada di kedua sisi underwear yang digunakan Luhan, seakan mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sehun, dia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar Sehun bisa menarik underwearnya itu.

Sehun mulai mengelus bibir vagina Luhan membuat Luhan mengigit bibirnya karna menahan desahan yang entah mengapa dapat keluar begitu mudah dari bibirnya. Sehun terus melakukannya sampai akhirnya dia menemukan klitoris Luhan. Sehun menatapnya. Luhan sedang memejamkan mata, tangannya melingkar di leher Sehun dan bibirnya terlihat sangat merekah.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu baby~ aku suka mendengarnya membuatku semakin tegang." Ujar Sehun kemudian mengigit bibr Luhan agar dia melepaskannya. Mereka kembali terlibat dalam _French kiss_ yang begitu panas.

Tangan Sehun mulai mengelus klitorisnya, membuat Luhan kembali mendesah. Sehun segera melepaskan tautannya agar dia bisa kembali mendengar desahan itu.

"Ahhhh… Sehunnieehh.. ohh… yeahhh.. mnhhhh…" desah Luhan sambil menggeliat liar di pangkuan Sehun. Lidah Sehun tak tinggal diam, dia kembali menggoda nipple yang sudah memerah itu agar semakin tegang.

"Ohhh… god… ahhh… ahhh"

Jadi Sehun mulai masuk kedalam lubang vagina Luhan, karna mereka melakukannya didalam air membuat Sehun semakin mudah melakukannya dan membuat Luhan tidak begitu merasakan rasa ngilu yang dulu pernah dirasakannya. Sehun terus mengocok ke dua jarinya dalam vagian Luhan mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan wanita itu.

"Akh…" Luhan memekik keras dan menggeliar. Sehun tau kalau dia baru saja menyentuh g-spot Luhan. Sehun semakin gencar menyentuhnya membuat Luhan terus mendesahkan namanya dan menggeliat liar. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sehun merasakan sebentar lagi Luhan akan orgasm, Sehun semakin mempercepat gerak jarinya dan menghisap keras nipple Luhan.

"HUNN… ahhh…" Pekik Luhan saat menyemburkan cairannya. Vagina Luhan mulai berkedut – kedut menghisap jari Sehun membuat pria itu membayankan bagaimana jika juniornya kembali ada disana. Dan jujur saja itu membuat juniornya semakin menegang.

Luhan terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya dan menyandarkan tubuh polosnya pada Sehun. Sedangkan sang pria mengcabut jarinya dengan perlahan dari lubang vagina Luhan membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Luhan.

"Sangat, aku tidak tau kau sangat hebat melakukannya." Bisik Luhan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari Sehun.

"kau mau kita melanjutkannya?" tanya Sehun. tentu saja dia harus mendapat ijin Luhan. Perlahan Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun.

"Tentu saja, sekarang giliranku." Ucap Luhan, tangannya mulai merayap menuju boxer yang Sehun pakai dengan tak sabaran. Tapi Sehun menahan tangannya membuat Luhan mendongak menatapnya. Sehun kembali menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Luhan dan membawa wajahnya mendekat.

"Lakukanlah dengan lembut, nikmati." Ujar Sehun kemudian kembali membawa bibir mereka bertemu. Luhan mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Dia mulai menurunkan boxer yang digunakan Sehun membuat tautan mereka harus terlepas sesaat. Sehun membantu Luhan melepaskan boxer dan celana dalamnya, kemudian kembali membawa bibir mereka bertemu.

Tangan mungil Luhan mulai mengocok junior Sehun yang sudah benar – benar menenang. Sayang sekali mereka berada didalam air, kalau saja tidak, Luhan yakin sekarang dia sudah menjilat dan mengulum benda panjang ini didalam mulutnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Luhan semakin horny dan dia merasa ada cairan yang kembali keluar dari vaginanya.

Setelah memastikan kalau junior Sehun benar – benar menenang dengan sempurna, Luhan melepaskan tautannya membuat benang – benang saliva telihat dari kedua bibir itu. Luhan menatap Sehun dan mulai menangkat tubuhnya mencoba memasukan junior panjang Sehun kedalam vaginanya.

Sehun membantu Luhan menuntun juniornya. Pelahan tapi pasti junior itu masuk kedalam vagina Luhan. Satu hal yang Luhan syukuri adalah mereka melakukannya didalam kolam membuat junior Sehun dengan mudah masuk kedalam vaginanya. Luhan kembali menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menyatukan bibir mereka, seakan tidak pernah bosan pada bibir tipis Sehun yang terasa sangat menggoda dirinya.

Perlahan Luhan mulai mengerakan badannya naik turun membuat junior Sehun keluar masuk vaginanya. Sehun memutuskan tautan mereka membuat desahan Luhan kembali terdengar.

"Ahhhhh… ohhh… Sehunniehh.. ahhhh…" desah Luhan. Tangan Sehun kembali turun kebawah dan menggoda klitorinya yang sepertinya sudah memerah.

"Carilah kenikmatamu sendiri" Bisik Sehun kemudian mengecup rahang Luhan sambil terus menggesekan jari tengahnya di klitoris Luhan.

"AKH!" Luhan kembali memekik keras. Dia menemukan g-spotnya sendiri. Luhan semakin cepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya menumbuk titik itu. Sehun merasa kalau juniornya semakin dijepit dengan kuat oleh vagina Luhan membuat dia mengerang pelan.

"yeah… terus lu." Rancau Sehun sambil membantu Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun.

"Aahh… deeppeerhhh ohhhh…" desah Luhan. Dia merasakan kalau urat – urat kejantangan Sehun ikut membanjakan vaginanya membuatnya semakin gila.

Luhan mendekatkah wajahnya dengan tubuh yang gemetar pada Sehun dan membuat bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya bertemu. Tangan Luhan yang basah karna air kembali meremas rambut Sehun. Dia terus menggerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat karna sepertinya dia akan orgasm yang kedua kalinya.

"Hmmpppp." Desah Luhan tertahan. Vaginanya mulai menyemburkan caritan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tautan mereka terlepas, Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun melampiaskan kenikmatannya. Sedangkan Sehun mendesah pelan karna vagina Luhan yang menghisap kuat juniornya.

Sehun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia harus menuntaskannya sekarang juga. Sehun mulai menggerakan tubuh Luhan naik turun membuatnya kembali mengeluh pelan.

"Ahhh… ah… ah.. ahmmm…" desah Luhan. Walau tubuhnya lelah Luhan mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya membantu Sehun menuntaskan urusannya dan tak lama kemudain kejantanan Sehun yang ada di vaginanya mulai berkedut.

"AKH LU…" Pekik Sehun pelan saat mengeluarkan spermanya. Dan Luhan kembali merasakan sperma hangat Sehun memenuhi lubang vaginanya. Rasa hangat itu kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat Luhan mendesah pelan.

Mereka berdua kembali mengatur nafas dan dengan perlahan Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya. Setelah beberapa menit Sehun membawa Luhan naik dari kolam dan memakaikan sebuah handuk. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menggendong ala _bridal styel_ kembali ke kamar mereka. Sehun mendudukan Luhan di sofa dan kemudian melesat membawa sebuah coklat panas yang tadi sempat dipesannya.

"Ini minumlah… mungkin sekarang sudah tidak terlalu panas." Ucap Sehun sambil duduk di samping Luhan. Tubuh mereka sudah sama sama kering tapi handuk masih membalut tubuh mereka. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan kembali menyeruput coklatnya.

"Kau ingin mengganti baju?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongak kemudian mengangguk. Di segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan sebuah piama ditangannya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan keluar dengan piama berwarna ungu yang terlihat sangat lucu dan rambutnya basahnya yang digerai membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan seksi.

Ternyata Sehun juga sudah mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah piama. Dan pria itu sedang duduk di sofa tempat tadi mereka duduk. Sehun menepuk sofa disampingnya mengisyaratkan agar Luhan duduk disampingnya. Luhanpun duduk disampingnya dan langsung mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat dari Sehun. Saat Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, dia di hujani ciuman di seluruh wajahnya termasuk ciuman manis di bibirnya.

" _I love you, thanks for today."_ Bisik Sehun semakin menarik tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa keberatan Luhan membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kau tau, aku sangat menikmatinya." Ujar Luhan dengan suara pelan yang terkesan malu – malu. Sehun mengelus rambut sayang dan mengecupnya.

"Aku tau." Ujar Sehun. Luhan mendongak menatapnya.

"bagaimana caramu melakukannya? Maksudku.. yang aku tau kalau setiap pria ingin melakukannya dengan kasar." Tanya Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"_I think, sex isn't about giving a one side service, both of them have to enjoy it."_ Jelas Sehun membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Dan itu bagus sekali jika kau memang benar menikmatinya." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup kedua mata Luhan.

"Mungkin aku menikmatinya karna aku merasakan ada cinta disana." Ucap Luhan tanpa membuka matanya. Sehun mengangguk kemudian terkekeh pelan. Dia membawa Luhan keatas kasur.

"Besok kita akan kembali ke _Seoul_, jadi sebaiknya kau mendapatkan jam tidur yang cukup." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik sebuah selimut tebal menutupi tubuh mereka.

Luhan beringsut mendekati Sehun dan menyelinap ke pelukannya. Tanpa ragu Sehun membalas pelukannya. "Jangan lepaskan pelukan ini sampai aku bangun." Bisik Luhan sambil menggesekan hidungnya didada Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Janji mengangguk kemudian menciba tertidur. S

"_Good night sweet heart."_ Ujar Sehun kemudian mencium kening Luhan. Mereka berduapun terlelap bersama, masuk kedalam alam mimpi mereka.

**~I am a bad girl~**

Mereka sudah sampai di _Seoul. _Jantung Luhan semakin berderup kencang. Pikirannya terua berputar memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan didapatkannya, seperti kedua orang tuanya tidak akan menerima Luhan sebagai anaknya lagi. _Who knows?_

Dan tak lema kemudian dia menatap sebuah jalan yang dia sangat kenal. Jalan menuju rumahnya, rumahnya dulu, rumah kedua orang tuanya. Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlihat masih tenang di belakang kemudi.

"Tenangkan dirimu Lu. Percayalah semua akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangannya. Luhan terus mengulang – ulang kalimat Sehun dalam benaknya. _Tenangkan dirimu, semuanya akan baik – baik saja._ Dia terus mengulangnya beberapa kali sambil menutup mata. Tiba – tiba saja mobil mendadak berhenti dan kata – kata yang Luhan ucapkan didalam benaknya menjadi berubah. _Kumohon jangan katakan kalau sudah sampai._ Ucapnya berulang – ulang.

"Lu.. kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun yang tiba – tiba saja sudah ada disampingnya. Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap kesekitar. Benar saja mereka memang sudah sampai di kediaman orang tua Luhan.

"Ayo." Ucap Sehun menyodorkan tangannya. Luhan menggenggamnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"_Chamka.._." Ucap Luhan membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah. Tidakah dia salah dengar? Apakah barusan Luhan berbicara dalam bahasa korea.

"Aku ingin memastikan kalau aku masih bisa berbicara bahasa korea." Ucap Luhan lagi masih dalam bahasa korea. Sehun tersenyum.

"Sekarang biasakanlah untuk menggunakannya lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kemudian merangkul Luhan. "Sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mencoba mengatur nafas dan membuat dirinya siap. "Baiklah, ayo kita hadapi masalah ini." Ujarnya. Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat, mencoba membuat Luhan siap.

Sehun sudah berada didepan pintu dan Luhan berada dibelakangnya. Kalau dilihat dari depan, maka Luhan tida akan terlihat sama sekali karna tertutup oleh tubuh Sehun.

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita yang tidak muda lagi dengan sebuah celemek yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"_Omona… Sehunnie._" Ucap wanita itu yang tak lain adalah ibunda Luhan.

"_Annyeong ahjumma._" Sapa Sehun dengan sopan.

"Kapan kau kembali _Seoul_?" Tanya Mrs. Xi.

"Baru saja, aku bahkan belum sempat mengunjungi orang tuaku." Ucap Sehun.

"kalau begitu masuklah, ahjumma sedang membuat makan siang, kau ikut saja makan bersama kami." Ucap Mrs. Xi.

"Jeongmal Gomawo ahjumma… keunde… aku memiliki sesuatu untuk ahjumma." Ucap Sehun. Mrs. Xi terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya. Sehun menggeser tubuhnya kesamping membuat Luhan akhirnya terlihat. Mrs. Xi terkejut setengah mati, dia tidak percaya kalau anaknya yang sudah lama menghilang kini ada dihadpannya.

"A-annyeong." Sapa Luhan kaku. Mrs. Xi menutup mulutnya dan berjalan kearah Luhan.

"Luhan… ini benar dirimu?" Tanya Mrs. Xi. Luhan mengangguk, butiran kristal sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"E-eomma." Ujar Luhan dengan suara kaku. Mrs. Xi tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia langsung memeluk Luhan. Memeluk anak yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Dan saat itu tumpahlah air mata Luhan, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi membendungnya. Isakan mulai keluar dari kedua wanita itu.

"Darimana saja dirimu? Eomma sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Mrs. Xi dengan suara terisak.

"Yixing… kenapa kau diam diluar?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam. Mrs. Xi yang tak lain adalah Yixing langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan sambil mengangguk.

Luhan dan sang eomma masuk kedalam rumah di susul dengan Sehun yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Siapa tamu yang da…" Seketika itu Joonmyeon yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Luhan menghentikan ucapannya saat matanya menangkan seseoang yang sudah lama dicarinya. Luhan. Joonmyeon langsung menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri disamping istrinya.

"Kau…" Ucap Joonmyeon. Luhan menundukan kepalanya tak mau menatap ayahnya sendiri. Entah kenapa bayangan masalalu saat sang ayah sedang bertengkar dengan ibunya.

GEP

Luhan tersentak kaget saat seseorang secara tiba – tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan Luhan sadar kalau ternyata itu adalah ayahnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Appa mencarimu bertahun – tahun kenapa kau tak pulang?" Pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari Joongmyeon ketika memeluk anaknya. Entah kenapa mendengar pertaanyaan itu membuat Luhan bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya saat dia menghilang mereka mencari dirinya.

"Mianhae appa… aku membuatmu sangat khawatir, aku memang bodoh." Ucap Luhan sambil membalsa pelukan ayahnya.

"Gwenchana… sudah jangan pikirkan yang sudah berlalu, appa sangat senang melihatmu disini." Ucap Joonmyeon. Luhan melirik Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya sesaat, dan pria itu tersenyum tipis seolah – olah menyatakan kalau perkataannya benar, karna mereka tidak berubah.

"Ah… aku baru sadar kalau disini ada Sehun." Ucap Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Ne ahjussi, annyeong." Sapa Sehun sambil membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Dia yang sudah membawa Luhan kembali." Ucap Yixing sambil memeluk suaminya dari samping.

"Benarkah? Oh… ahjussi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih." Ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aniyo ahjussi, memang ini sudah menjadi tugas saya membawanya kembali." Ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita makan. Yixing bukankah tadi kau sedang masak?" Tanya suaminya.

"Omona… bagaimana aku bisa lupa." Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari kecil menuju dapur.

Sehun, Luhan dan Joonmyeon berjalan menuju meja makan, entah kenapa Luhan ingin terus berada di samping Sehun. mungkin dia merasa masalahnya belum sampai disini…

"Appa…" Panggil Luhan saat mereka sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Ne?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Luhan.

"Tanyakan saja chagi." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan lembut.

Luhan terlihat menatap Sehun sesaat mencoba mencari sebuah kekuatan. Sehun mengangguk dan memegang tangannya.

"Apa appa sudah mendengar beritanya?" Tanya Luhan. Untuk sesaat Luhan sangat yakin kalau appanya itu tersentak kaget saat Luhan menayakan hal ini. Luhan meremas tangan Sehun mencoba memberi tau kalau dia sedang gugup. Kemudian tak ada suara lagi, semua menjadi hening dan sang appa tidak menampakan tanda – tanda untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Sebentar." Ujar Suho kemudian melesat menuju dapur. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk kedua kalinya dia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi menahan nafas.

"Sehun… eotteoke?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada ciut. Sehun menghela nafas dan memeluk Luhan dari samping.

"Mereka akan tetap menerimamu… percayalah…" Ujar Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Tapi aku mengecewakannya. Aku membuat mereka malu." Ucap Luhan dengan suara rendah mencoba menahan tangisannya. Untuk itu Sehun tidak bisa menjawab.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, kita harus menunggu apa yang mereka katakan." Ucap Sehun kemudian mengecup kepala Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah membuat Sehun terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya. Joonmyeon dan Yixing terlihat menghampiri dengan ekspresi yang dapat dibaca sama sekali. Mereka duduk dihadapan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kami sudah mendengarnya, bahkan banyak sekali wartawan yang datang kemari menanyakan berita itu. Dan jujur saja kami tidak bisa menjawabnya." Ucap Yixing.

"Eomma… mianhae." Ucap Luhan dengan nada ciut.

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan di London sana sangat…"

"Menjijikan." Lanjut Luhan dengan nada mengejek, tepatnya mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tau itu salah tapi kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Berapa lama kau bekerja seperti itu?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Luhan menunduk menahan air matanya.

"beberapa tahun terakhir ini, mungkin tepatnya 1 tahun setelah aku pergi dari sini, aku bekerja di club itu." Ucap Luhan sambil terus menahan air matanya. Yixing tersentak kaget, dia tidak menyangka kalau akan selama itu.

"Lu…" Ujar Yixing menahan tangisannya.

"Appa tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi." Ucap Joonmyeon. Kemudian kembali terjadi keheningan bahkan lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku appa, mungkin aku memang tak pantas lagi menjadi anak kalian…" Ucap Luhan dengan air mata uang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya. Luhan bangkit dari kursinya membuat semua orang mendongak kearahnya. "…maaf sudah menyusahkan kalian." Ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Lu…" Ujar Sehun menangkap tangan Luhan. Sehun memeluknya membuat tangisan Luhan pecah didadanya.

"hisk… aku sudah tidak pantas berada disini." Ucap Luhan sambil terisak.

"Lu… jangan berkata seperti itu." Ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkannya.

"Lu…" Tiba seseorang berada disampingnya membuat Luhan menengok kepinggir. Yixing yang tengah berkaca – kaca menatapnya.

"Eomma…" Ujar Luhan pelan. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eomma mohon jangan pergi lagi, eomma tidak mau kehilanganmu." Ucap Yixing kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Eomma mohon…" Ucap Yixing di sela – sela tangisannya.

"Tapi eomma… aku hanya anak yang hanya membuat eomma dan appa malu." Ujar Luhan. Yixing menggeleng.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, eomma tidak memikirkan hal itu, mungkin itu juga karna salah eomma yang tidak bisa menjagamu." Ucap Yixing sambil menatap Luhan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan appa…" Tanya Luhan dengan pelan kemudian menunduk.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan wajah memelas, dan kemudian suaminya itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk.

**~I am a bad girl~**

**EPILOG**

Sehun tengah menggengam tangan Luhan. Mereka sedang berkeliling kota _Seoul_ . Musim semi adalah bulan yang paling di tunggu – tunggu oleh Luhan. Karna dia senang melihat pohon _cherry blossom_ disepanjang jalan. Dan hari ini Luhan tengah memegan sebuah _Catton Candy_ yang Sehun belikan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Menyukai apa?" tanya Luhan sambil memakan _Catton Candy _yang ada ditangannya.

"Menyukai acara kita hari ini." Jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangguk girang. Jujur saja sudah lama sekali dia tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan – jalan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan kita?" Tanya Sehun sambil membawa Luhan duduk di kursi yang ada ditaman tak jauh dari sana. Luhan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku juga menyukai hal itu." Jawab Luhan malu – malu dan kembali mengigit _Catton Candy_-nya. Tapi kemudian tanpa dia ketahui Sehun ikut menggigi _Catton Candy _itu membuat wajah mereka sangat berdekatan.

"Kau tau aku menyukai saat wajahmu memerah seperti itu." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah terkejut.

"Kau sangat manis istriku." Lanjut Sehun sambil mengecup pelan bibir Luhan yang penuh dengan _Catton Candy_.

"Sehunnieee… ini tempat umum." Protes Luhan sambil memukul bahu Sehun membuat pria itu tertawa renyah. "…dan apa pula itu istri, aku belum sepenuhnya menjadi istrimu." Ucap Luhan dengan nada marah. Sehun merangkulnya.

"Tapi kita sudah tinggal bersama bukan? Bahkan orang tuamu yang menyarankannya." Ucap Sehun.

"Itu… itu… tetap saja." Ucap Luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari bahunya.

"Haha… ayolah, jangan marah seperti itu, kau tau, kau semakin lucu saja."

Luhan kembali menggerutu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pria. Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan menarik wajah Luhan membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dengan perlahan Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan yang sekarang sudah bersemu merah.

"Maaf." Bisik Sehun. Entah kenapa setiap kali Sehun berada sedekat ini dengannya, jantung Luhan berderup dengan kencang, apakah ini yang sering orang katakan dengan Cinta? Ketika jantungmu berderup dengan kencang saat kau berada disisinya dan kegugupan merayapi setiap sudut tubuhmu membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sehun…" Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. "…_Saranghaeyo." _Ucap Luhan dengan gugup. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengusap pipi Luhan. Perlahan Sehun membawa wajah Luhan mendekat dengan menarik dagunya pelan.

"_I Love you more."_ Ucap Sehun sebelum membuat bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain dalam sebuah tautan manis dan lembut. (yang menjadi akhir dari cerita ini^^)

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya fic ini ending juga, huh~~~ maaf kalau NCnya engga begitu seru dan ceritanya engga begitu ngefeel author sudah mencoba yang terbaik. Maaf juga karna sepertinya FF ini lumutan banget karna lama engga di lanjut. Terima kasih untuk semua yang mereview dari cerita awal, terima kasih banyak buat yang setia mereview dari cerita awal, terima kasih buat semua yang sudah menyemangati author ^^ I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS xD

Author mau meminta doanya karna author berencana buat mengikuti lomba karya tulis^^ Author meminta sama yang iklas mendoakan saja ^^

Untuk semua yang mau REQUEST boleh untuk Sequel dari cerita ini atau misalnya mau Request FF yang lain, kalian boleh merequest FF apapun, maksudnya dengan gendr, rated, casts manapun (tapi tolong jangan yang crack karna author engga ._.v) Jika ada yang mau boleh, tinggal tulis siapa cast yang diinginak apa gendrenya dan apa ratednya ^^ nanti author vote yang paling banyak requst apa *kalau ada yang request itu juga*

Maaf karna belakangan ini author sangat – sangat sibuk bahkan baru bisa lanjutin fic satu ini, belum lagi kalau author update jarang sekali menuliskan balasan review atau bahkan 'Big Thanks To' author minta maaf dengan sangat, author bukan males atau apa tapi author bener- bener sibuk. Dan sekarang karna udah musim LIBURAN ^^ author akan mengusakahan untuk membalas review kalian atau engga sekedar menuliskan "Big Thanks To."

_**BIG THANKS TO **_

_**Aileen Xiao**__**, **____**, **__**dian deer**__**, **__**Milky Andromeda**__**, **__**0312luLuEXOticS**__**, **__**Juwi wkwk**__**, Ohxifa, Guest, Kinan, **__**jungsssi**__**, **__**BluePink ElfEXOtic**__**, **__**Kazuma B'tomat**__**, **__**EXOB.A.P HunHan DaeLo**__**, **__**AiiAy-Chan**__**, **__**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**__**, **__**SMKA**__**, **__**Gita Safira**__**, Guest, anak hunhan, , rinie hun, thehun, Eunhae, xiaodult, meidy, Cindyshim, **__**Jung Min Ah**__**, **__**fieeloving13**__**, **__**ByunBaekshin**__**, **__**chyshinji0204**__**, **__**lisnana1**__**, baby reindeer, HaHaCe, Chanyeol's Wife, hunnie13, Name PDAD, cloudys¸ chindrella cindy, **__**baconeggyeol**__**, **__**hausofday**__**, **__**OyaF**__**, **__**Kim Min Ah**__**, **__**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst**__**, imhappyvirus, yeolipseu, Xoxo, Devia SonExostan, **__**mitahunhan**__**, **__**SunghyoJoY**__**, **__**Queen DheVils94**__**, **__**jengsora**__**, HUNHAN, specialonyou, **__**Riyoung Kim**__**, kyeoptaegyo, **__**Kim -Jung- Hyewon**__**, WinterHeaven, Hunhanshipper, **__**BrightMiracle**__**, floresta Andrean, **__**RinaDhila**__**, Sparkyu, Devia SonExotic, Guest, **__**BearLin**__**¸ kyeoptaegyo, Double D, TeleWind, my deer lulu.**_

_**Thanks For Your Support Guys, Love U ^^**_


End file.
